Pirate Lord
by TurtleHeart
Summary: After the arrest, Will and Elizabeth face trial. Condemned to hang, Will's relatives of his forgotten past save his life. With them, his past returns. He is soon faced with the choice of his life. Return to nobility or sail as a pirate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It should have been the happiest day of their lives. They were to be married. Everything was carefully planned for nearly a year for this day. The invitations were sent and the guests arrived days ago. The food was prepared the past few days. The dress took months to sew and fit perfectly. The coat was the noblest attire that was made in Port Royal. The town had waited for this day ever since they found the governor had a daughter. Everything they went through to get here was washed away with the rainstorm that morning.

Now here they were. Elizabeth Swann and William Turner were locked in separate cells in the Port Royal prison on the eve of their wedding day. This was not what they had planned.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered, looking at the cell beside her at her fiancé.

"Aye," whispered Will, looking back at her.

Elizabeth smiled. "You look cold."

"I'm fine," said Will. He looked at his wrists, feeling the manacles weigh more and more on his wrists. "How are you?"

"I'm all right," said Elizabeth softly. "We could have been married by now, celebrating our marriage. I should be a Turner."

"You are already are," said Will.

"How much longer do you think we have to be here?" asked Elizabeth.

Will shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is I'm hungry. I was looking forward to eating tonight."

"You and your stomach," laughed Elizabeth.

"Well, why do you think I was always over for dinner? The food I ate was not nearly as good as the food you and your father eat," said Will.

"I thought you enjoyed coming over for dinner to see me," said Elizabeth.

"The food was half the reason," admitted Will.

Elizabeth laughed as she shook her head. She moved to the side of the cell. Her eyes fell on the manacles binding Will to the opposite end of his cell. She wanted to touch him so badly. Not even she could reach though to touch his warm skin. He was a cell away from her. Instead, she grasped the cell, rested her head on her arms, and stared at him.

"You're so…beautiful," whispered Will, staring at her.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" wondered Elizabeth.

"I don't know much about politics, but I'm pretty sure we'll be put on trial."

"What do you think's gonna happen to us?"

Will looked at her with a soft smile. "You'll get out of this. You're the Governor's daughter. They can't sentence you to death. You're noble and a Lady. The worst they can do is send you and your father back to England. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"And you?" wondered Elizabeth, slowly looking into his eyes.

"I'm just a blacksmith, a common man. I'm worth nothing more in this world than those next to us."

"You're so much more."

"To you," noted Will. " Elizabeth, I'm just a person in the world. I have no title or real purpose to live. I'm just another criminal to them. No matter what you think, I will always be worth as much as a prisoner."

"What are saying?" wondered Elizabeth, her eyes growing afraid.

"I'm saying, whatever I'm condemned to, you will be free to live your life. Take that. Don't look back on the past. Let go of me if you have to. Love another. Return to England and start your own family. I was just your childhood love and no more. Elizabeth, promise me now, no matter what my fate is, that you will live and you will live well."

"Will stop talking like this. You're going to be fine."

"Elizabeth, just promise me that one small thing."

"I promise Will. You're trying to tell me something and I'm not going to let you."

"Why? You know what my fate will be. I know you do."

"I won't let that happen."

"You have no say in this matter. It's not our choice to make."

"It should be. You did what was right. Jack did nothing wrong."

"He was a pirate."

"And what was your crime?"

"Helping a pirate and friend escape a fate which he did not deserve."

"You have no true crime. They can't condemn you for that."

"They can and they will. I helped a prisoner escape his death and so I shall be punished rather than him."

"Then I will hang beside you."

"No, your father will get you out of this no matter what. I know him and he knows me enough to accept you fleeing the Caribbean. He knows I would rather hang alone than with you."

Tears poured from Elizabeth's face. She shook her head. She wasn't going to allow herself to believe this, yet she knew it was true. She saw it in Will's eyes. She saw that he knew his days were limited. Tomorrow would prove his point. She turned from him as he curled in his corner and appeared to try to get some sleep. She watched him, tears falling from her eyes. Her heart told her he was asleep. He always looked most beautiful when he was asleep. She choked on her tears seeing him with that same look on his face as he dangled from a rope. Not bearing to think of that thought, she buried her face in her arms. She wished she could wish this all away. It was just a dream. She would marry Will when she woke. He was not going to be hung the next day while she sailed back to England with her father, waiting for the sunset and Will's hanging to proceed. She would do all in her power to prevent his neck from ever becoming close to a rope. She promised him he was going to live and she promised herself that she was going to live with him.

_

* * *

_

_She knew very well what was happening in Port Royal at that very moment. She was trapped on a ship bound for England. With that last kiss she knew it was good-bye forever. Will was condemned and she was pardoned because she had a title like he had told her the night before. She was defenseless without anywhere to go. Her Will was going to die at the end of a rope for a crime that was no true crime. His crime was doing what was right._

_Tears would not cease from her eyes. She found no comfort, not even in the warmth of her father's arms. All she saw was tears that Will attempted to hide behind his eyes. As he was dragged from her, he finally struggled just to hold her one last time, his tears finally coming through his eyes. His last words were a simple good-bye and three words that she had never heard with so much heart. I love you._

_Sunset. He was to be hung as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon. The red glow on the cliffs of the bay meant that it was approaching. Each moment the cliffs became less and less, though her heart was beside Will. She would never love again. Her love was about to die with Will. She turned to the horizon to see the sun halfway gone. It was impossible to turn from it until the sun was no more. Her own heart seemed to stop beating as she could almost feel Will's life leaving him as he accepted._

_Everything about her life had ended. She no longer cared about love. She couldn't love. Her love was dying. He was dying for nothing. She would have given anything to be beside him. He didn't deserve to die alone. Her heart and soul were crying for something that she couldn't prevent. It was happening. She suddenly couldn't breathe as bells tolled, signaling one thing._

_"WILL!" she screamed._

Elizabeth woke with a start. The morning sun lighted the stone. She whipped her head to the cell right of her.

Will was still sleeping in his corner, calm and content. He looked like a child. His chest slowly rose and fell with each gentle breath. He was still alive.

Elizabeth sighed as tears were brought to her eyes. She cried only for a moment. Approaching feet rushed to her.

"Father," she whispered.

"Are you all right my darling?" wondered Governor Swann as he knelt.

Elizabeth crawled to the edge of the cell to accept her father's hand against her cheek. His touch was warm and gentle.

"You're cold," noted Governor Swann.

"I'm all right, just a little hungry. Father, what is happening?" said Elizabeth.

"You and Will are to be put on trial today by command of Lord Beckett," said Governor Swann. "This is absurd. You should be married and happily. How could this have happened?"

"We helped a friend escape a fate he did not deserve," said Elizabeth.

"Here, I managed to bring you this," said Governor Swann, handing Elizabeth a piece of meat folded in a cloth.

Elizabeth took half of it, slowly eating. Her eyes never left Will. "What do you will happen to us?"

"I will not endure the sight of you walking to the gallows. I promise," said Governor Swann, taking her hand.

"And Will?" asked Elizabeth.

Governor Swann turned to Will. It was clear in his eyes as well what was to be the fate of Will Turner. "I fear he will not be as fortunate. I can only save one of you."

"Then don't save me at all," said Elizabeth.

"I_ will_ not watch you die Elizabeth," said Governor Swann. "The trial is to take place at ten. That's two hours from now. I would make the best of them with Will as much as you can. He may not live to see another dawn. I will do all I can to save the two of you."

He kissed his daughter's forehead before rushing out.

Elizabeth crawled back to the bars that separated hers and Will's cells. He was still fast asleep, probably dreaming of the wedding they should have had. She moved about most uncomfortably. The corset was making everything difficult. She had been in it for over a day. It was difficult to breathe before. After wearing it for as long as she did, her body ached and pleaded for freedom. The dress was beautiful, but she couldn't breathe.

"I would loosen it, but I can't get very far," said Will.

"I'll be fine. I've worn it this long. What's a few more hours?" noted Elizabeth.

"Now what?" asked Will.

"Father says that we're to be put on trial. It begins at ten, two hours from now."

Will nodded. He looked around in thought.

Whistling once again turned his attention. In the next to Elizabeth, the inmates were crowded around the bars. One of them held a bone.

"The dog is never going to move," Will told them obvious.

"Well, then you'll reach the gallows before us. It's worth a try to fight for life," one said.

"Not if you know there is no life left to live," said Will.

"Will, father is doing all he can to save both of us. He doesn't want you to die either," said Elizabeth.

Will forced a smile. "I know," he told her.

"Though, if I ever do see Jack Sparrow again I have a few things I would like to say," noted Elizabeth.

"As do I," agreed Will.

They spent an hour talking to each other, just talking about things like they normally did.

Rattling keys caused all to silence. Governor Swann and Mercer approached with two marines, one of them with keys in his hand. Will's cell was first unlocked then his wrists, but only to release him from the bars so he could not escape. Elizabeth was also shackled. They were led to a room that was stoned on all sides. A simple white dress was laid out as were a pair of boots, breeches, and a filthy tunic.

"You have ten minutes then are awaited at trial," said Mercer locking the door. He instructed a guard to stand watch.

"Do you mind? A Lady needs her privacy," said Elizabeth with eyes of power and a voice of nobility.

The guard reluctantly turned his back to them.

"Let me help you," said Will, unlacing the dress and assisting Elizabeth in removing the layers of cloths that weighed her down. When he was finished undoing her corset, he turned and gave her the privacy she had requested before.

"Will, you are my fiancé. It makes no matter to me if you see me," said Elizabeth.

"I would like to change as well," said Will, literally tearing the layers from him. It felt wonderful to wear all that he normally did. He was pulling his boots on just as the keys jangled and the door once again opened.

"Time to go," said Mercer with a smile that was pleasured for what was to come.

At least much more comfortable, Will and Elizabeth were brought into the courtroom. The entire town seemed to somehow pack into the small room. Will most of all felt the looks and sensed the longing of a hanging later that evening. Elizabeth kept her regal composure as she was brought before Judge Philips. Her and Will stood there, patient for the outcome of their fates.

"Be seated," announced Judge Philips. He turned his attention to Will and Elizabeth. "William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, you are on trial for assisting in the escape of a criminal convicted of piracy and sentenced to death. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," replied Elizabeth. "We have done no true crime. We did not engage in piracy per sé."

"Not you Miss Swann. Mr. Turner did taste it however," said Cutler Beckett as he came down the aisle. He smiled at Will, looking at his throat.

"I did it to save Miss Swann from pirates," said Will.

"And doing so you became one," said Beckett.

"You have no proof," said Will.

"I have all the proof I need. You stole a ship from Port Royal, traveled to Tortuga is it, found a crew, traveled to a treasured island, fought on this island no less, your crew engaged battle with the Royal Navy in which heavy losses were suffered, freed a man, a pirate no less, from his fate, and expect you to have nothing against you. I do believe I have said enough, but I must add this," said Beckett. "Your father was indeed a pirate."

Will's eyes lit with wonder. "You knew my father?" he asked.

"For a time, until he left to engage in piracy. I caught him in the act. I caught him before you were born Mr. Turner. Your father received a mark that condemned his soul. You look like he did," said Beckett. He turned his attention to Judge Philips. "This man is also the son of a pirate. Pirate is in his blood. Not long ago he received clemency for his actions because of a daughter's love. That was a mistake."

"And Elizabeth, what did she do?" asked Will.

"Assisted you in Jack Sparrow's escape."

"How?" wondered Will.

"She was a distraction as you freed Jack from the gallows," said Beckett.

"My corset was too tight and I could not breathe," said Elizabeth.

"Then how is it, once the door dropped, you suddenly woke?" wondered Beckett.

Neither of them had anything to say. They looked at each other knowing odds were not in their favor at the moment.

Beckett shook his head. He presented the Judge with sheets of paper. "Here I have several signatures of officials in London that find these two guilty of treason against the Crown."

"It is not stated that assisting a pirate is a crime. Engaging in piracy is. We did no such thing," said Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann, you may be an influential woman on this island but I would remain quiet. Your odds do not look so well," said Beckett then continued. "These include members of the High Court and officials that have examined their case at the Execution Dock."

"These are valid signatures Miss Swann," noted Judge Philips looking over the documents. "You did commit treason against the Crown."

"I did what was right," said Elizabeth.

"And you Mr. Turner. What did you do?" asked Beckett.

"I helped a friend," said Will.

"There you have it. Only a pirate would save another pirate," said Beckett.

"Actually, a pirate would let another pirate die if it meant risking his own life," said Will.

"And he knows what a pirate would do," noted Beckett.

Will shut his eyes realizing that was a bad choice of words. Elizabeth always argued with words. If this was a battle with sword he would have married by now.

"Let me ask you this then. What is so terrible about piracy? If my history is correct, piracy began from Queen Elizabeth permitting Sir Francis Drake to raid Spanish ships. Then it was not a crime. What makes it a crime now?" asked Will. "Is it because now men go against the Crown not only with it?"

"There is no reason to go against the Crown and spill innocent blood," said Mercer.

"Let me tell you something else," said Will, finding his sword through words. "The Crown of England is imperfect. Piracy is to rebel against that Crown, to find a better living than the one the Crown offers. There is something wrong with the Crown. It is not the people who engage in piracy, it is the Crown. I knew a man once. His name was Joshamee Gibbs. He was a sailor for the Crown. He saw what the Crown did to people, people who were pleading to the Crown for help. These people died because they could not pay their taxes. They starved to death in the streets because they were driven from their homes. The Crown was supposed to protect them. This Gibbs saw that and had seen piracy. He became a pirate because life was fairer. The treasure was evenly split. Only one chance was given. As soon as that one chance was up, the crew had no need for that person. This Gibbs saw something better in piracy. He saw justice that the Crown spoke of but never showed."

"How dare you insult the Crown!" shouted Beckett.

"That is treason enough. To talk such things against the Crown deserves the penalty of death," said one, standing to prove his point.

The room exploded into agreements and nods.

"Will, you're not helping. Let me do the talking," said Elizabeth in Will's ear. "Though, that was rather impressive."

Will shrugged. "It just happened."

"Order. We shall have order," said Judge Philips. "What Mr. Turner speaks it true, but that is also the reason why piracy is treason."

Will rolled his eyes. He hated politics more than anything in the world, including the situation he was currently in.

"It seems you know more about piracy than you ever thought you did," said Beckett.

"Perhaps, or maybe I just saw something better," said Will. "What is it you despise of pirates so?"

"They are imperfect creatures in a world that should have this justice you speak of. They are the ones causing injustice. There are alternative forms to show disloyalty to the Crown," said Beckett.

"But none so prevailing as this," said Will.

"You test the rope Mr. Turner. Each moment it comes closer to your throat," said Beckett.

"Then let it come. I have nothing against me," said Will.

"You have said all that I need in this trial. The signatures have been signed, you have spoken, and so shall I," said Beckett. He turned to Judge Philips. "Your Honor, I believe you have seen all that you need to plead these two guilty of piracy."

"Indeed I have," said Judge Philips, looking at the two. "Shall we hear your plead Miss Swann."

"I am not guilty of any worth crime against the Crown. I have been loyal ever since I was a child. I am respectable, you know that, and I know right from wrong. Jack Sparrow's fate was wrong. I have no crime against me according to the Crown. I am not guilty of treason or engaging in piracy," said Elizabeth.

"And you Mr. Turner," said Judge Philips.

"I helped a friend live another day and no more. Piracy was not my crime. My crime was loving a Governor's daughter. I am guilty of nothing. Elizabeth and I are the victims in this matter. We have done nothing. She especially has done nothing wrong. She is a well-respected Lady. I am a servant to the Crown as much as you or Lord Beckett or anyone in this room. Had I not met Jack Sparrow I would not be here. Had someone else met Jack Sparrow, he would be in my place. I admit that Jack Sparrow is a good pirate but he is a damn good man. Pirates can be good people. Jack Sparrow is one of them. I am a good man. I have done nothing wrong. I've done what my heart told me and what I knew was right. If I am condemned to death, then I die with a clear conscience," said Will. Tears gently formed in his eyes, seeing his fate laid out before him.

Judge Philips nodded, thought in his eyes. "Will the jury reach a verdict."

"Your Honor, we must speak in private," said Mr. Carnes.

"This trial shall continue in one half hour's time," announced Judge Philips, rising.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. They were led to a bench where they sat just looking at each other. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"It'll be all right," Will told her, wiping the tears away.

Elizabeth nodded. "For me," she told him.

"Promise me again," said Will.

"I promise," said Elizabeth, taking his hand into her own.

Will pulled her head against his chest. He felt her trembling. Around, the people spoke. He ignored it all, but turned to look at their faces. His eyes met someone that was gazing at him. The man nodded nobly. Will looked at him. The man was older, wrinkled face, graying hair that had small accents of caramel, and a gentle look about him. His body was tanned well, like a sailor. He was nobly dressed, according to Will, but probably in casual wear.

Will turned back. He knew that man somewhere, long ago. He couldn't remember, though, he knew he had seen him before. Perhaps, his past was returning. He had seen many faces in his past, too many to remember anyone, but this one was different. This man was more familiar.

Will glanced again at this man to find he gave him a gentle smile. He noticed the tears forming in the man's eyes. Clearly the man knew him as well. Will waited for the jury to return, but as he did he couldn't help but to wonder where he had seen that man. He knew him. He knew he did.

"Will," said Elizabeth with urgency as the jury entered the room.

Judge Philips stood and waited for the room to silence.

Elizabeth and Will were brought before him

"Elizabeth Swann," began Judge Philips. "The jury has concluded, due to your past nature, capture, reputation, and noble title that you are to be pardoned and free of all charges that have been placed upon you including engaging in assistance of Jack's Sparrow's escape and treason against the Crown."

Elizabeth sighed in such deep relief.

Governor Swann raced from his seat as Elizabeth's hands were freed from her shackles. He took her tightly into her arms and held her as she cried for joy.

Will smiled, more relieved than both of them.

"William Turner," continued Judge Philips. "Your fate has not been so fortunate."

Elizabeth immediately tore from her father's arms.

Will's heart raced, as he barely had breath inside of him.

"William Turner," said Judge Philips. "The jury has concluded that you indeed did take part in the act of piracy, robbing, looting, and high treason against the Crown. Your plea was insufficient and the evidence profoundly against so. As such, against these charges of the Crown, you shall be condemned to death by hanging on eve of this afternoon. May God pity your soul and accept your forgiveness."

Will's body shook. He struggled to hide the tears behind his eyes. He shut his eyes and bowed his head with a heavy sigh. What more could he do?

"No!" cried Elizabeth. "You can't do this. He's innocent. He didn't do anything. No!"

"Justice. You shall have it Mr. Turner, at sunset," said Beckett.

Elizabeth clung to Will's body. "I won't let them Will. I won't let you die," she promised.

"Elizabeth, there is nothing you can do," said Governor Swann quietly.

Elizabeth shook her head as she buried her face into Will's chest. She cried and sobbed her heart into him.

Will stood there silently. He knew this was his fate. He knew it the moment Beckett came. There was nothing he could do. The life he had was destined to end at that evening.

"I told you you would be all right Elizabeth," said Will, before burying his face into her soft hair.

"William Turner shall receive his justice as the sun sets on this very eve," said Judge Philips.

"You cannot do this," said a man as he stood.

"I have the power and the evidence shows otherwise," said Judge Philips.

"And you are?" asked Beckett.

"Richard Seastone, Lord of England," said the man as he came down the aisle.

Eyes widened.

Will's head shot up at that name. His face went to sudden wonder as his mouth slowly dropped.

"My Lord, what are you doing here?" asked Beckett in wonder.

Richard Seastone stood in front of Will. He looked at Will then the judge. "William Turner is my grandson," he announced.

Every mouth in the room, including Cutler Beckett's dropped, as such a silence was never heard before.

"As is he my nephew," said Alexander Seastone.

"There's two of you," noted Beckett, having the feeling that Turner's justice was to be relieved.

"Of course. We received invitations that the daughter of an old and long family friend of ours was marrying William Turner," said Alexander. "I knew my sister's son well and there was only one Turner that headed for the Caribbean long ago."

"Oh, William," said Richard as he pulled Will into his arms. He held him close. Will shut his eyes, his mouth widening into a smile. Richard pushed Will away to look at him. "Child, you've grown beautifully. You look so like your father with your mother's eyes and ears."

Will smiled even wider. More tears came from his eyes.

Richard wiped them away with his thumb. "Release him," he ordered, noticing the shackles on Will's wrists.

"My Lord, with all respect, this man is a criminal," said Mercer, Beckett standing quietly beside him unable to turn from Will.

"What is he charged with? What is his true crime?" asked Richard. "He did not commit treason against the Crown. In fact, he should be rewarded in the rescue of a governor's daughter, the capture of a notorious pirate, and having to endure with this. Nowhere is it stated that assisting a pirate is a crime. Yes it is frowned upon in our world, but it is not a true crime against the Crown. Therefore, as such, William Turner is innocent of all charges as the charges were not true."

Mercer took the documents from Beckett whose eyes gazed at Will. "Here I have several names charging Mr. Turner guilty. Did you not listen to this trial? Enough evidence shows him guilty."

"Miss Swann was released of all charges due to her nobility," said Richard. "You see, he is the last pure blood of the Seastone line. He is Lord William Alexander Jonathan Seastone or Turner if he prefers. He has the noblest blood on this island after my son and myself. He was born a Lord and raised as a noble. I find him innocent of this crime."

"How is it you knew of this in England?" asked Beckett.

"I am a member of the Royal Court. The name William Turner reached me. Indeed, I discovered it was my own grandson that had left years ago after the sudden death of his mother."

"Evidence shows he is guilty. You have nothing to the contrary, but a title and bloodline," said Mercer, determined to have a hanging.

Richard drew a deep breath as the presented the judge with four thick, leather bound letters.

Judge Philips took each one. He read them, his eyes widening. "These are personal pardons from the King of England for William Turner, Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington, and Jack Sparrow. They are signed by his Majesty."

Mercer took each one. He read them then looked at the bindings. "This is impossible."

"It seems that the charges placed upon William Turner are dropped and he is no longer condemned to death," said Judge Philips.

"You can't do that. This man is a criminal against the Crown," said Mercer, pointing at Will.

"I am sorry Lord Beckett. His Majesty seems to believe that Mr. Turner is innocent and requests that all charges against him are to be dropped," said Judge Philips. He stood to address the people. "By the decree of King George, all charges against William Turner and Elizabeth Swann are dropped and have received full pardons, including Letters of Marque which allow them to engage in free piracy for the Crown should they desire. Both are innocent and all charges are to be dropped." He turned to Governor Swann. "Now, should we expect a wedding soon?"

"Of course," replied Governor Swann after a moment of shock.

"It shall truly be wonderful," said Judge Philips.

Elizabeth threw her arms around Will as he did the same to her. "We're free Will. You're going to live. It's going to be all right now. Everything is going to be all right."

"I know," said Will. "It's all right now. We're free."

They stood in the middle of the courtroom, holding each other in relief. The nightmare was over. They were going to be all right. Everything was going to be all right now.

"William," said Richard. "We need to return to the manor. There is a great deal we must discuss."

Will threw his arms around his grandfather. "Thank you."

"I never gave up on you Will. Never," said Richard, rubbing Will's back. "Come now. You need to eat and rest."

Will nodded as he pulled away. He looked at his uncle, seeing his mother. "You look like mum," he noted.

"She was my little twin sister Will," reminded Alexander. "Come here. I haven't seen you in years." He pulled Will against his body for a moment.

"What are we still doing here? I want my daughter to be cleaned, fed, and comfortable," said Governor Swann.

"I agree," said Richard. "My William seems as though he could use a bit of cleaning up."

Will looked at his filthy hands and tunic. He nodded having to agree. Curious, he glanced behind him.

Mercer glared back at him.

Beckett tore the documents convicting Will guilty

Will smirked as he turned his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Upon entering the mansion, Elizabeth was led up the stairs to her room where a bath was being prepared for her. She didn't have time to say a word to Will.

Will stood in the entryway looking around as he rubbed his bruised, still gently bleeding wrists. He drew a deep breath, finding it difficult to accept all that had just happened in two days. He thought it was going to be difficult to accept that he was going through with this marriage. Being arrested, tried, and freed by his grandfather was certainly not what he was expecting from his wedding day.

"Let me see those wrists of yours," said Richard.

"They're fine, just a little sore," said Will.

"I insist," said Richard, not taking no for an answer.

He inspected his grandson's wrists to find them black and blue. Blood still dripped from the shackles digging into his skin. This circled around both of his wrists. The skin around was warm. He brushed the back of his hand across Will's cheek.

"You have a light fever," he noted.

Will nodded. "I know. With everything I haven't eaten in three days and hardly slept anything."

"You look exhausted," said Alexander.

"Perhaps we should talk in the morning," said Richard.

"It's mid afternoon," said Will glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "I'm fine."

"Well, then I want you to bathe, have decent change of clothes which my son should be able to provide, have those wrists of yours cleaned and bandaged, and I expect you to eat a decent meal while resting in the parlor," said Richard. He turned to a maid. "Can you follow those instructions?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Anne. "Come along Will. Miss Swann already suggested that she be the one to wash you after you have washed her."

Will raised an eyebrow. "I do like the sound of that."

"Where is Bella?" asked Richard.

"I believe her and the little one are in the library practicing reading," said Anne. "She's a smart one."

"As her mother was," said Alexander.

Will shook his head rapidly in his room then let the water drip from his curls as he kept his head bowed. He squeezed the bridge of his nose by his eyes together then leaned against the windowsill, looking across the town of Port Royal as he did quite often lately. He dried his hair with a towel. Turning, he found clean trousers, a pair of black slippers, white tunic, and his blue robe resting on the bed. He dried his body and changed into the clean clothes. It felt good to sit on a comfortable bed and just let his head hang, watching the water drip from his curls again.

"Mr. Turner," came a voice at the door.

"Aye," replied Will, turning.

Alexander entered with a steaming bowl containing a washcloth, clean bandages, and a small jar. "Father wants me to have a look at your wrists since I have a broad background of medical knowledge."

"And I say my wrists are perfectly fine," said Will.

"He requests that you show none of your mother's stubbornness at this matter," said Alexander.

"I thought it was Turner stubbornness not Seastone," noted Will.

"No, your mother could be quite the stubborn and demanding person," said Alexander.

Will presented his wrist to his uncle. He gazed at him as his wrist was tended to. Alexander looked so like his mother with caramel curls that were pulled back by a black ribbon, soft facial features, glowing, fair skin, a small, petite nose, rectangle face, long, slender, gentle hands, soft skin, a gentle look no matter what emotion, and rich, warm brown eyes. Will also noticed his uncle bore a small silver hoop in his left ear. His uncle's attire was what a normal sailor wore only more elegant. Calloused, rough hands showed that Alexander had seen battle or used his hands well. Already, Will saw more than nobility in his uncle.

"There, infection will be erased soon as it was just beginning to set in. Your wrists will heal quickly," said Alexander as he dried his hands.

Will looked at his bandaged wrists. They had a small, numb sting, but it wasn't enough to bother him.

"You look like your father," said Alexander, doing what Will had just finished. "But you have Lottie's eyes, curls, and smile."

"What did father look like?" asked Will.

"Kinda like you only with a rougher face, vibrant blue eyes, and wavy hair. You look so like him though. I even thought Bill was handsome," said Alexander.

"How old are you?" wondered Will.

"Forty," replied Alexander.

"You look barely thirty," noted Will.

Alexander shrugged. "I age well and speaking of well, I see my clothes fit you nicely." Will nodded. "Come, dinner should be nearly finished."

"Am I dreaming?" asked Will suddenly.

"What makes you say that?" wondered Alexander.

"Everything that has happened to me in the past two days," said Will.

"I assure you, you are not dreaming," replied Alexander

"My Lords, dinner is awaiting," said Charles.

Dinner was rather early that evening, but also had a rather eerie silence. Will sat across from his grandfather and uncle, playing with his food more than eating. At the sight of food he just wasn't hungry anymore. He lost his appetite for food hours ago. He felt his heart beating in his chest each time he looked across from him. He wanted to ask them many questions, even one's he wondered if they even knew. He was shy though. It had been so long since he had family near him. He lived the past few years as an orphan without purpose.

"William, are you feeling well?" asked Richard, finally breaking the silence.

Will shook his head slowly as he poked at the meat on his plate with his fork. "I have too many questions and I know I don't have nearly as many answers. I don't even know if you have the right William Turner. Perhaps you meant to find my father. If anyone, he should be Lord not me. And…I don't feel well at all. I feel like I don't belong in this world. I don't feel wanted. I've lived as an outcasted orphan since I was a child. Suddenly, as I'm condemned to hang, my lost relatives save my life and tell me that I am a Lord of England."

"You are," said Richard.

Will sighed. "Do you know why I ran away?"

"We'll discuss this after dinner. William, I want you to eat something," said Richard. He pointed his fork at Will's hardly touched plate. "No more talking."

Elizabeth rubbed Will's back gently as she gave him a soft smile. Even she saw that Will did not look well at all. He was ill looking and had a pale, frightened face.

Will turned to his grandfather. He hadn't studied him yet. Richard had light brown hair, green eyes, and a weather beaten face from his young days as a sailor. His hair was beginning to show graying streaks about his ponytail. However, his attire was still rather noble. Will saw some of his mother in him, but not a lot. He was often told that Charlotte was nearly split in half as to whom she took most after. She had evenly been distributed her parents' features. In terms of personality, she had her father's free spirit and mother's stubbornness.

"William, please eat something," requested Richard.

"I'm just not hungry," said Will.

"Your mother would make you eat," noted Richard.

"If you haven't noticed, she's been dead for ten years. I recently condemned my father to death. You arrive here and expect me to be a Lord," shouted Will. "I am not a Lord. I am not noble. I'm just an outcasted orphan that works as a blacksmith. There is nothing uncommon about me. I am not who you think I am. I never was who you thought I was. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but mum's dead and she's been dead. If you came here to bring me back to London just so I can be paraded around in silks and in front of the entire Royal Court then I am sorry for your troubles. I'm not going back. I'm not going to change who I am just because you expect me to. I am no more than a common blacksmith named Will Turner."

He sat a moment then excused himself from the table. He walked out shaking his head.

"Well, this isn't going how I assumed it would," noted Richard.

"He's a Turner. He has a free spirit. Father, you can't tell him what to do and expect him to do it. He's too much of his father's son," said Alexander.

"That's what I'm worried about," muttered Richard.

Sitting in the chair, a blanket covering his legs, Will watched the sun slowly go beyond the horizon. He reached his hand around his throat, imagining a rope. He should have been in that position by now. A few moments later he would have been dead. Recalling dinner, he sighed and shook his head knowing what he did was wrong. All this was wrong. Nothing was simple in this world anymore. He like being just a shy blacksmith that no one knew with a crush on the Governor's daughter. Now, the entire town of Port Royal found of his past that he ran from years ago. There was a reason why he ran from nobility. There was a very good reason why he ran from London. He just couldn't do it. How was he going to explain that to someone that expected him to suddenly immerse himself in the noble world?

"Feeling better?" asked Elizabeth softly.

Will sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know what is happening anymore. I don't know if I should be dangling at the end of a rope, married to you…I don't even know who I am anymore."

"That is why we are here William," said Richard.

"Please stop calling me William," said Will.

"You always did prefer to be called Will," noted Richard.

"Now, where to begin?" said Alexander as he sat.

"Why are you here?" asked Elizabeth.

"For your wedding of course. We were invited," said Alexander.

"You mentioned that we have had a long connection," reminded Elizabeth.

"I knew your father when we were children," began Richard. "Very often we were invited to the other's celebrations."

"Oh my God!" cried Elizabeth, her eyes lighting in wonder. "I remember a celebration I went to as a child. I couldn't have been more than five. William Seastone. I was playing with a boy a year older than me with the name Will Seastone. We were playing in the gardens using sticks as swords. We were pretending to be pirates fighting for the treasure. He called me a…"

"Filthy pirate wench," finished Will. He looked at her.

"That was _you_?" asked Governor Swann.

"You didn't even know?" wondered Richard. "I thought that was the reason why your daughter was going to marry Will. I thought you knew she was marrying a Lord."

"He never mentioned the name Seastone. He was William Turner," said Governor Swann.

"That's why I could never find you," said Richard. "I never thought to use the name Turner."

"Apparently I was more intelligent than you thought I was," said Will.

"You knew you were noble didn't you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I knew my mother was noble and that I was raised in her world. I suppose I knew I had noble blood. I just thought no one would make anything of it. I had nothing to prove. I used the name Turner hoping I would find my father out here," said Will.

"Child, I have wanted to know the answer to this question the moment I found you missing. Why is it you ran away?" asked Richard.

Everyone turned to Will in wonder. He never spoke of his past. All he ever told was that he left after his mother died.

Will looked into the blazing fire. "I watched my mother die and felt my just born baby sister die in my arms. I had nothing left in my life but the hope that I was to be reunited with my father in the Caribbean. I left before morning, stowed away on a ship bound for somewhere in the Caribbean and promised myself I would never return."

"You had a sister?" wondered Elizabeth.

"For barely an hour. Mum died of complications during birth. My sister died barely an hour later. I wouldn't let anyone else have her," said Will.

"But why did you leave?" asked Alexander.

Will shrugged. "I was afraid. I was a child and I watched my mother and sister die right before my eyes. At the time, the only logical thing to do was to leave for the Caribbean to find the only family I had. I was afraid of what had just happened. I was afraid of death. I wanted to feel what my father's arms felt like around me."

"Will, I would have taken you to here if you would have just asked," said Richard.

"I never thought that far ahead. I packed a bag and left in the middle of the night. I couldn't go to the funeral. I didn't want to stay in London. I didn't want to have to deal with death anymore. I knew what I wanted. I just wanted my father," said Will. Tears came to his eyes. "I never found my father. I was too sickly of a boy the first year I was here to search. I was always plagued with a fever or some sort of illness. I never wanted to be found by anyone but my father. I didn't want you to find me and drag me back. Returning to London would be like walking back into a nightmare. I never told you this Elizabeth. I never told anyone. There was a reason why I was shy and wouldn't allow you to open my heart. I was afraid anyone I loved would die. My mother and sister died. Father was never there."

"Will, I was there," said Richard.

"I didn't think of you because you were always telling me to behave and act proper. You told me that I was to become a Lord of England one day. I didn't want that," said Will.

"I remember now," said Elizabeth. "You always did keep your distance from me even though you couldn't help but to love me. You called me Miss because calling me Elizabeth was too friendly and close. There were reasons why you never spoke with people. You didn't mind being outcasted did you?"

"Didn't mind?" asked Will with a laugh. "I hated it. No one gave me a chance. I was just an orphan that was avoided like a walking disease. I hated my life. I still do. Now I know my mother, sister, and father are dead."

"Will, after ten years at the bottom of the ocean, the cannon would have begun to frail and lose strength. After a year whatever was used to strap your father to the cannon must have lost its strength. I'm sure he got out all right. Ten years at the bottom of the ocean, crushing the cannon would have eventually broke free. He's all right Will," said Elizabeth.

"Then why hasn't he come looking for me?" wondered Will.

"Because no one knows you," said Elizabeth. She set her hand on his cheek. "You are just a misunderstood, shy blacksmith afraid to love anyone for fear of the pain that comes with love. But that's the risk one must take with love and you have taken that risk. You're going to marry me. Remember? You still want to marry me?"

Will nodded. "Of course."

"Love is a wonderful thing Will. Pain, unfortunately, comes along with it," said Richard. "I know. I lost my love and daughter. I always found something else to live for. I found someone that may just help you as well. It was you Will. I needed proof that you were dead. You were too strong of a soul to die when word reached London that young Lord Seastone was dead. I spent a year searching for you even after word reached me. I've never truly stopped and now I found you."

"Why?" asked Will.

"Because I wanted you to know that you have a family in London. I didn't come here to bring you back. I came here to watch you marry and hope that you would come back to meet your family that has wanted to see you for years. I wanted to find you Will. I needed you back in my life. You were just as important to me as your mother. I hoped you would accept that you are a Lord. I knew you left out of pain. I just wanted to find you to tell you that everything was going to be all right," said Richard.

"How? How was everything going to be all right?" wondered Will.

"You left too soon, before I could tell you," said Richard.

"Tell me what?" asked Will.

"Lily survived the night," said Alexander. "She stayed with us through the night. We nearly lost her a few times but managed to keep her with us."

Will's face went ashen. "Lily's alive?" he asked breathlessly.

"That's why we spent so long looking for you. You needed to know that your sister was alive," said Richard.

"She's here Will," said Alexander.

Will's mouth dropped as his eyes gazed into the distance.

"You can come in now, since you heard everything I'm sure," said Richard.

Will's head slowly turned to the doorway.

A dirty hand gripped the doorframe as a small head peered over the side. The little girl smiled innocently with a face covered lightly in dirt.

Richard sighed. "Lily, what have you gotten into now?"

"The beach and I didn't hear _everything_."

Will's eyes could no longer hold the tears. Her voice was so small and gentle.

"Come here you," said Alexander.

So slowly, Lily came from behind the doorway, her hands neatly behind her back. Her dress was filthy, she wore no shoes, her skin was lightly covered in dirt, hair messy and in her face, but she was so beautiful. Her hair was the color of Will's and in gentle waves, face shaped more like a boy's, small nose, soft smile, petite body, and stunning, vibrant sea blue eyes. She stood in front of her uncle with her head down.

"Well, you're not as presentable as I had thought you would be," noted Alexander.

"I thought you were reading," noted Richard.

"I wanted to play on the beach," said Lily.

"And what did you play today?" asked Richard.

Lily lowered her head. "Pirates," she said, knowing she did wrong.

"With who?" asked Richard.

"A few boys," said Lily. "They said girls couldn't be pirates. I didn't mean to hurt him. We playing with sticks as swords and I cut his face." She smiled. "I think he likes me," she added.

"Every boy does Lily. You're beautiful," said Richard.

"So beautiful," said Will softly.

Lily turned, hearing him. She looked at him oddly and tilted her head.

"Go on," whispered Richard.

Lily looked at Will then back at her grandfather and uncle. Richard nodded along with Alexander. She turned back to Will and slowly went to stand in front of him. She just looked at him as though he was a dream.

"Lily," whispered Will, barely able to breathe his heart was beating fast.

He hesitantly reached his trembling hand out. He pulled back, afraid she was going to disappear. Needing to know, he reached out more. He held his breath as his fingertips touched smooth, warm skin on his sister's cheek then laid his palm flat.

"Lily…I'm your brother," he whispered.

Lily gasped as her eyes widened and face lit with a gentle glow. She looked at him breathing hard then rushed to him and threw her small arms around his neck.

"I thought I was never going to see my older brother," she said.

"I thought I would never ever see you," said Will, pulling her close against him. He kissed her cheek then rested his cheek against her soft hair. He shut his eyes as gentle tears fell from them.

"Why haven't you ever come home?" asked Lily.

"I know this will sound silly, but I thought you were dead," said Will.

Lily pushed out of her brother's arms to look at him oddly. "That is silly."

"That was long ago and I was a frightened, lost child," said Will.

"But now you're a pirate," said Lily.

"Not exactly," replied Will. "I'm more of a lord than a pirate."

"Well, then you are a pirate lord, because I still say you are a pirate," said Lily. "What are pirates like? What is Captain Jack like? Were you afraid? How do you fight? Can you teach me to fight with a sword? I know it isn't proper, but Alex says I'm more like father than anything. Grandfather tells me that I should be a proper lady, but I can't help myself."

"Lily, enough questions," said Richard. "Your brother has been through a lot today."

"Oh, I've been at the beach all day," Lily told him.

"You were supposed to be reading and doing numbers," said Richard.

"Bella and I were reading about the seas and I wanted to go to the beach, so she took me. She said you wouldn't mind since I had never been to a real beach before," said Lily.

"All right," said Richard.

"Who is she?" asked Lily, looking at Elizabeth. "She's really pretty."

"She is my fiancée, Elizabeth," said Will. "I'm going to marry her."

"So she's going to by my older sister?" asked Lily.

"I suppose you could say that," said Will with a smile.

"I'm Lily," said Lily.

"I know," replied Elizabeth.

Lily turned to her grandfather. "I'm hungry."

"There should be some of dinner left on a plate for you," said Alexander.

"Will you come with me?" asked Lily to Will.

"Okay," said Will as he stood.

Lily took his hand and looked at him. "You need to eat too," she told him.

"And you need a bath," Will told his sister as he walked out.

The rest in the room just looked at each other.

"All this time, all the men I've introduced you to, the smartest match was always right here. I never imagined a lord of England for my daughter. I never would imagine that smart of a match," said Governor Swann to himself.

"I thought you knew," repeated Richard. "I truly thought you did."

"Though, there was always something about Will that appeared noble. He was raised in that manor and couldn't hide from it every hour," added Governor Swann.

"I feel as though I've known all along Will was noble. I knew there was always something about him ever since we rescued him," said Elizabeth.

"A match made in Heaven," noted Governor Swann.

"That it is," agreed Richard.

* * *

Will sat in the chair beside his sister's bed, watching her sleep. All these years, all this time she was alive. Lily was alive and wondering if he was. He sat there debating what to do next with his life. He could remain here and continue his work, go pirating, or return to London and parade around in noble society. He didn't want to do one any more than one other. He didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. He still felt unsure as to who he was. All he knew was that his sister was alive and his relatives saved him.

"William," whispered Richard as he entered the room. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," said Will.

"You look tired," noted Richard.

"I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep," said Will.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Richard.

Will nodded as he shut his eyes.

They sat on a bench in the gardens under the moonlight.

"Who am I?" asked Will.

"You're Will Turner," said Richard.

"I know who I am, what I mean is…_who_ am I?" asked Will.

"I don't seem to understand," said Richard.

"Where do I belong in this world? What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to be?" asked Will.

"Why are you asking me?" wondered Richard.

"Because I don't know anything about myself anymore," replied Will.

"What do you know? Let's begin there," said Richard.

"What do I know? I know I should be dead right now, my dead sister is not dead, my noble past is returning to haunt me, and here I sit in the presence of my grandfather, a lord of England," said Will.

"That's a start."

"Who do you think I am?"

"Truthful?"

"I want you honest answer."

"Truthfully, I think you're a coward."

"Why?"

"You fled from something that you are. You are Lord."

"I don't want to be."

"Why not? Why is nobility that terrible?"

"It's the idea of parading around in fancy clothes, attending grand celebrations and balls, politics, watching the world below suffer while you live well enough to help each one of them…not being free. If I return to London my freedom is forfeit. I can't be locked in one place."

"And piracy? Would you accept that culture?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is it because of your father?"

"I don't know."

"What were you expecting to find out here?"

"My father."

"How?"

"I don't know. I just thought I would find him. If he was a pirate, usually people have heard stories."

"Your father is a normal pirate. Normal pirates are not generally known to the world."

"All right then, what about your past?"

"What about my past?"

"It's your past that you are running away from. All these things you speak of are from your past. Suddenly, in some form, both of your pasts have returned. Jack Sparrow brought back your pirate past and I brought your noble past back."

"Piracy and nobility don't mix well together."

"It almost did. Your father was close."

"He abandoned me when I was three. He's more of a coward than I am. He was never around or there for me when I needed him. He left."

"He had no choice."

"He could have come back for me."

"He couldn't."

"Because he was a pirate and I was noble?"

"Because he loved you."

"If he loved me then why did he abandon me?" shouted Will.

Richard drew a deep breath as he set his hand on Will's shoulder. "William…"

"Will. My name is Will," Will told him.

"Will," corrected Richard. "You need to sleep. You aren't making sense of anything. You need to allow your mind to rest. All of this is wearing on you. I know you are tired. I know you are lost. I know you're frightened. You need to rest. You've been through a lot in your life and I want to help you. I truly want to help you. You need to help yourself first though. You need to rest and allow your mind to calm. You are over exhausted."

"I don't know what to do," whispered Will.

"I do," said Richard. He lay his palm flat on Will's cheek. "Will, look at me. I may not by your mother or father, but I know they would want their little boy to sleep and have people help him. I can never replace your parents in any way, but I am still your grandfather and I still say you must sleep."

"I want to know more about my father," said Will.

"Tomorrow," said Richard. "I promise. Now, it's nearly dawn. Today is going to be rather immense. We need to make wedding plans, acquire the number of guests that wish to attend you wedding still, have a dinner to introduce you as a Lord, and I'm sure you have work that needs tending to."

Will nodded. "I have a lot of work to finish. I'm behind on everything and I have more demands I should assume."

"Aren't you the apprentice? I thought the blacksmith was to do that," noted Richard.

"No, Mr. Brown remains in his chair with his bottle ordering me if not sleeping. I do the work. He takes my credit," said Will.

"Well, then I shall make a point that you are the one producing goods from there," said Richard.

Will shut his eyes as his head fell to his chest. He rubbed the back of his neck with a yawn.

"Go to sleep Will. I'll wake you at noon. That should be plenty of time," said Richard.

Will stood. He took a few steps then turned around with his forefinger raised. "Just one question."

"_One_ question," agreed Richard.

"Can I still wear my normal clothes?" asked Will.

"Yes," replied Richard with a chuckle.

"I wasn't sure if I you wanted me to," said Will.

"You're fine just like that," Richard assured. "Now go to sleep."

He watched as Will finally went inside the mansion. After a few moments, he went inside to check on Will.

Will was sound asleep on his side.

Richard looked at his face to confirm that Will was truly sleeping. He knew Turners well enough to understand. He waved his hand in front of Will's face.

Will didn't flinch or move.

Satisfied, Richard nodded. He tucked Will's loose hair behind his ear. He kissed Will's head before retiring to his room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elizabeth sat beside Will. It was half past noon. She didn't want to wake him, but he slept half the day already and they needed him now. She held it off longer than what she should have. She combed her fingers through Will's hair then rubbed his back.

"Will, you have to get up now. It's late. We have much to do. Will."

She rubbed his cheek.

Will opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at her. He reached his hand across the back of her neck to lower her lips to his.

Elizabeth laughed as she wasn't able to pull away.

Will let her go after a few moments.

"Will, we need you. We have wedding plans to discuss," said Elizabeth.

"You can do that without me," said Will.

"We need to go into town to do these plans," said Elizabeth.

"What sort of plans are these?" asked Will.

"We need to find the number of guests remaining, prepare more food, replace the cake, arrange for new clothes, decide where we are going to marry because twice in one place is bad luck," said Elizabeth.

"All right, I'll be down soon," said Will.

"Your clothes are on the chair. Richard says you have five minutes to dress and ten to eat before we leave," added Elizabeth.

"He's demanding," noted Will.

"No, he simply knows what he must do," said Elizabeth.

Will moaned as he buried his face his pillow.

Elizabeth sighed. She reached for the end of the blanket then flipped them up.

With the cool air suddenly on him, Will curled into a ball.

"Will, we have to go," said Elizabeth.

"I know," said Will.

"Do you want me to help you dress?" asked Elizabeth.

"Can I help you undress?" asked Will.

Elizabeth playfully smacked his arm as she helped him up. "Later Mr. Turner."

"Fine," said Will.

Will looked in the mirror as Elizabeth pulled his hair back. He was wearing new black boots, dark brown breeches with silver thread down the leg, a white tunic, and a blue vest with floral patterns, outlined in gold threading, and black buttons. He was told he could wear his normal clothes. This was not it, but he would make do by unbuttoning half the buttons, exposing his chest and rolling up the sleeves.

"There, much more better," he said to himself.

"He's not going to like that," noted Elizabeth.

"I know," said Will as he walked out.

"Finally," said Alexander. "Breakfast and lunch is waiting for you Will."

"Food," said Will.

He entered the dinning room where there were a few plates of food waiting for him on the table and a glass of juice.

"Do you intend to go out into public dressed like that?" asked Richard.

Will looked at himself. "Aye, I do," he said with a mouthful of food.

"You are going to require a few etiquette lessons before we arrive in London," noted Richard.

"I told you. I'm not going back," said Will.

"Will, his Majesty wishes to meet you. I am one of his good friends and he desires to meet my grandson," said Richard.

"The King of England?" asked Will.

"Yes Will, the King wishes to give you a celebration in your honor," said Richard.

Elizabeth's and Governor Swann's eyes widened.

"Father, I'm going to need new dresses," said Elizabeth.

"Oh dear, here we go again," muttered Will. "I'm not dressing like I did for my almost wedding."

"Yes you are," Richard told him, pronouncing every word clearly. "And you are going to behave yourself, remember your manors, accept etiquette lessons, and act like a Lord."

"Last time I tried doing that I nearly broke my shoulder. I had no feeling in my arm for a week and it was useless for nearly three," said Will.

"I don't want to know," said Richard.

"No, but I do," said Alexander.

"I'll tell you about that another time," said Will while putting more food into his mouth.

"Lesson one: don't talk with your mouth full and do not take large bites," said Richard.

Will took the largest bite out his sandwich he could. "I'm a blacksmith and pirate."

"You haven't grown up at all. I still feel like I'm talking to a six year old. Lily has more manors than you," said Richard.

Will shrugged. "Oh well."

Frustrated with him, Richard left the room shaking his head.

"William, please, do not do this anymore," requested Governor Swann.

"Why? Because you know I'm a Lord?" asked Will.

"Yes, and we want the rest of the town to have a good impression of you," said Governor Swann.

"They hate me," said Will.

"After all they've said and thought about you, I think they're going to be afraid of you," noted Elizabeth.

"Why?" asked Will.

"You're a Lord," said Alexander.

Will groaned as he left the room.

"To be honest I think he's more of a pirate," admitted Alexander.

"You have no idea," said Governor Swann.

* * *

Elizabeth was right about one thing. They were afraid of him. As Will walked past anyone, they either backed away, stared, bowed, or pleaded for forgiveness. Most stared in wonder at him. Every time he turned his head, someone else quickly turned away and hurried along. After only an hour, Will was wishing he had been hung. All this bowing and proprietary was beginning to irritate him even more.

"We'll finish with the most difficult of all. What do you two want to wear?" asked Richard as they entered the clothing shop.

"Nothing," said Will.

"All right," said Elizabeth quickly.

"Elizabeth," said Governor Swann, shocked.

"I think you should wear this," said Lily as she touched a deep, red velvet coat.

Will looked at it with consideration. Silver buttons lined the seam and cuffs. There was no floral pattern in the red. The red was just red. Everything was solid color. The silver buttons appeared to have the Northern Star engraved in them.

"I rather admire that. It's simple, yet has such elegance," admitted Richard, looking harder. "A simple cream beneath this would do."

"A cream tunic with a black jerkin," added Alexander.

"Add a bit of black embroidery in it," said Richard.

"Dark brown breeches and black boots," said Alexander. "It would be simple, yet the bold colors would be powerful."

"Noble and elegant at that," said Richard. He touched the cloth. "Calico."

The two looked at Will who had an eyebrow raised and approval on his face.

"I have a feeling your inner sailor came through," noted Will.

"You approve then?" asked Richard.

"Of course," said Will. "It's simple."

"Finally!" cried Richard, throwing his arms in the air. "I finally have your approval at something in the noble world."

"This is not noble. This is simple," said Will.

"Sometimes simplicity can have power and boldness and elegance. Your father preferred everything to be simple. He appeared bold and powerful and elegant. I simply have to think like I did with your father. Simple," said Richard.

"I thought I told you that while we were coming here," said Alexander.

"You did," noted Richard.

"He's his father's son," said Alexander.

"You know a lot about my father don't you?" asked Will.

"I do," said Alexander.

"Ah, Governor Swann, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here," said Mrs. Baine.

"Yes, we have a wedding to continue. My daughter and Mr. Turner need new wedding dress," said Governor Swann.

Mrs. Baine's eyes turned to Will. She looked at him with wide eyes. She gave a bow of her head. "My Lord."

"Just call me Will," said Will, shaking his head.

"What did you have in thought?" asked Mrs. Baine.

"This coat," said Richard. "Along with a nice cream tunic, a black vest with a touch of black embroidery, and dark brown breeches."

Mrs. Baine looked at the red of the coat then at Will. "Oh, that will be very nice. Very bold and simple." She turned to Elizabeth. "And what would you like Miss Swann."

"Is it possible to repair and wash my wedding dress?" asked Elizabeth. "I would love for that to be my wedding dress."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," said Mrs. Baine. "Can I ask when you need it?"

They looked at each other in wonder. That thought hadn't come to them yet.

"The twenty first," said Will. "That's in eight days. It gives you a week."

"That will do good," said Mrs. Baine.

"May twenty-first," noted Elizabeth. "Why then?"

"That's the day my parents married," said Will with a smile.

"Do you need measurements?" asked Richard.

"After the fuss last time I don't believe so," said Mrs. Baine.

Richard turned to Will who shrugged.

"Now where?" asked Lily as they left.

"Where do you two intend to marry?" asked Alexander.

"I don't know," said Will.

"The beach?" suggested Elizabeth.

"A seaside wedding," noted Governor Swann. "We could have the wedding in the gardens. It is a rather small wedding. The beach isn't far. The gardens are in bloom."

"That's established," noted Richard. He made a count on his fingers. "I think that's all we need."

"You made me get up just for this? Elizabeth said we were going to do much more," said Will.

"I thought it would take half a day to receive measurements and the other half to match colors," admitted Richard.

Will rolled his eyes. "You have no faith in me do you?"

"I'm beginning to, but I am not impressed yet," said Richard.

"I do have something I want to do," said Will. "Alex, come with me."

"And what about me?" asked Lily.

"This is going to be a surprise," said Will.

"For me?" asked Lily with wide eyes.

"No, Elizabeth," said Will.

"Why can't I come then?" asked Lily.

"Because I want to get you something as well," said Alexander. "Something you've always wanted."

"Where will I meet you then?" asked Richard.

"Four o'clock at the mansion?" suggested Alex.

"He will meet you back. I have work to finish," said Will.

"Can I watch you work?" asked Lily.

"Tomorrow you and I are going to have the entire day together alone. I want one day alone with my little sister," said Will.

Lily's eyes widened as she threw her arms around him.

Will set his arms around her back. _Little sister_. He had never said that before to someone. It felt right, yet, immensely odd to say that. He shouldn't even have a little sister.

"Lily, I have to go," he said.

"Oh, right," said Lily as she let go of Will.

"You can go to our guests and discover which ones are staying," Will told Elizabeth.

"But I want to go with you," said Elizabeth, pleadingly looking into his eyes.

"I'll come back in a few hours. I need to get you something," said Will.

"Tell me hint?" asked Elizabeth.

"Remember me and your wedding dress?" asked Will. Elizabeth nodded. "That's how I'm going to be to you."

"A Turner always manages to find some form of reprisal," noted Elizabeth.

"You'll like this," said Will. He kissed her tenderly a moment then walked down the street with Alexander.

"Alex gets into enough trouble by himself. I dearly hope the two of them don't do something," said Richard.

"Why concern?" asked Governor Swann.

"Alex is like Will. He rejects nobility and prefers the freedom of the seas. He often enjoys retaliating against the noble society," replied Richard.

Elizabeth watched Will and Alexander. They appeared as brothers. It was rather amusing to watch the people as they passed them though. She took Lily's hand before leaving with her father.

Will knew exactly what he had in mind. He wanted something like what he got her before. Her wedding ring was simple, but he wanted something else for her. That's all the money he had. Now that he was noble, perhaps he could do better off this time and replace her engagement ring.

He reviewed the rings, much to intent on them to realize the stares and gazes of wonder. It had to be bold, simple, and elegant.

"What about this one?" asked Alexander.

Will looked at it. He shook his head. "Too ornate. I just want simple."

He looked in a different case. There it was. It was exactly like the one he got for her before. The stones were opposite though. It was a gold band with a diamond cut into a heart in the center of two smaller sapphires.

"I found it," said Will.

Alexander came over. "It's nice," he noted. "It's very nice. Shall I get it for you as a trade of what you need to get me?"

"That would be nice since I have no money," said Will.

"You have quite a bit in London. I think you could buy this island with the money father has saved for you," said Alexander. "You can repay me later. I'm sure you won't know what to do with it."

"I could name a few things," said Will.

After doing that Will, took Alexander to his home. Will walked inside the shop and smelled the warm air with a bit of donkey. He loved that smell. He walked down and patted his donkey's nose.

"Mr.-I mean Lord Turner, what are you doing here?" asked Brown.

"I work here," reminded Will.

"Not anymore," said Brown.

"I'm to expect you to do the work around here?" asked Will. Brown lowered his eyes. "Please, go sit on your chair with your bottle and sleep."

"If you insist," said Brown as he sat back on his chair.

"I told you," Will told Alexander as he went to him.

"You made all of these?" asked Alexander, looking at the swords impressed.

"Of course," said Will.

Alexander picked one up. He tested the balance and checked the alignment. Unexpectedly to Will and Brown, he swung and parried the air for a few minutes showing incredible skill. He looked at Will and nodded.

"I would almost come to London to sell this quality of weapon. They are flawless," he noted.

"Where in God's name did you learn to do that? I don't think you learned that from fencing lessons," said Will.

"I learned from a few people though they didn't realize it," said Alexander. "I have sailor connections. Some sailors aren't sailor at all if you know what I mean."

"Pirates?" asked Brown.

Alexander pointed at him. "Precisely."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Brown asked himself as he took a drink from his bottle.

"You know pirates?" asked Will.

"Yes. A few are my closest friends. I am a surgeon Will. I've been needed at sea before and father took me out every time," said Alexander. "There's something I need to tell you about him when we are alone."

"What did you have in mind for her?" asked Will.

"You know what I had in mind," replied Alexander.

"Are you sure she's going to be allowed to have this?" wondered Will.

"I know she won't be allowed to have this, but you and I will be teaching her and she'll know she has this so she'll want it," said Alexander.

"Average size, lightweight, a touch of feminine," said Will to himself. He counted the number of hours it would require to craft. "I might just be able to do this and her have it by tonight."

"Not yet," said Alexander. "We'll give it to her tomorrow. Anticipation is a virtue you know."

"No it isn't," said Will.

"It is to me," said Alexander.

"How long ago did you have a moving target?" asked Will.

"A rather long time ago," replied Alexander.

Will suddenly swung at him with a sword. "You have quick reflexes though."

Brown opened an eye to watch the two. He shook his head. One Will Turner was bad enough.

* * *

Richard looked out the window, more furious. He paced back and forth in the foyer. It was half an hour after sunset. Will wasn't back yet, though he should have been back at four o'clock.

"He did say he had work to finish," reminded Alexander.

"That's no excuse," said Richard with a high-pitched voice.

Lily looked over the banister. "He isn't back yet?" she asked.

"No," said Richard. "I'm going to hang him myself when he comes back."

"No!" cried Lily, running down the stairs.

"Lily, I don't mean that. I'm just saying as a way to express my anger," said Richard.

Will walked in the door. "Hello Lily," he greeted.

Lily ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you."

"I was thinking about you today," said Will.

"Mother Mary, William, what have you been doing?" asked Richard with shock and disgust.

Will looked at himself. He was dripping with sweat, covered in soot and dirt, his white tunic was tan and black in some placed, ash spots were on his breeches and boots, and he had more soot under his fingernails.

"Working," he replied.

"Ah, hello William," said Governor Swann calmly. "A bit dirtier than usual. Fifteen minutes to clean up?"

"Ten," said Will.

"All right then," said Governor Swann.

"He allows you in like this?" asked Richard.

"Obviously," said Will. "Grandfather, what did you expect? I'm a trying blacksmith. I told you I had work to finish and I did finish."

"Well, I can't complain. You are a man of your word," said Richard.

"Most of the time," admitted Will. "Lily, I need to clean up."

"Sorry," said Lily as she let go of Will.

"And you, Miss Seastone, you need to wash now," said Richard.

Just as he said, Will was sitting in the dinning room eating dinner ten minutes later.

Richard looked at him. "You clean up well," he noted.

Will rolled his eyes. "You don't know me at all do you?"

"No, I don't," said Richard. "That's not my fault now is it?"

"Don't start," said Will.

* * *

"I was thinking earlier," began Alexander as Will wiped his mouth of dinner.

"Yes," said Richard.

"Come with me to the parlor," said Alexander.

They sat down and looked at him.

"Well, I was thinking of this grand idea," continued Alexander. "Since all the guests have decided to stay, we should host a grand celebration with them honoring Will and Elizabeth."

"We did that already," said Elizabeth.

"Not for Lord Turner," said Alexander.

"I sense more to this," noted Will.

Alexander nodded. "Much more."

"Alex, what did you do now?" asked Richard.

"Well, I already informed the guests this was going to be the night after tomorrow," said Alexander. "That should be plenty of time to prepare."

"And?" wondered Will.

"I invited someone out of good will since he is one of the noblest people on this island at the moment," said Alexander.

Will looked at him with a look that hoped he was joking and an idea of whom. "You didn't did you?"

"This is just for him," said Alexander. "We will honor your title of Lord the entire night."

"He's not going to come," said Will.

"No, he'll come. I told him everyone else will be expecting him there and not arriving will dampen his reputation even more," said Alexander.

"You invited Cutler Beckett?" wondered Richard.

"Of course," said Alexander.

"Oh, this is going to be a wonderful night," said Elizabeth with joy. Everyone looked at her oddly. "Well, he tried to murder Will and now he must honor Will's marriage and noble past."

"This is also very good. I want to know why he tried so decisively to kill me," said Will.

"We must plan for this," said Alexander.

He, Will, and Elizabeth sat closer. Lily sat beside her brother and listened in.

"That is going to be a long night," said Governor Swann, with a heavy sigh.

Richard nodded as he shut his eyes. He bowed his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Why? Why did Alex always have to seek vengeance on someone? He was going to forbid Alex from ever seeing pirate friends again. Why did he even allow Alex to have pirate friends? He should have learned that mistake last time he allowed piracy in the family. He never thought Alex was going to find someone like himself until he met Will Turner. Now he understood why Will was the way he is. Will had too much of his father and uncle in him. Exceedingly too much

* * *

Elizabeth playfully dragged Will into the gardens at sunset. She swung around him, holding his hands then kissed him. She let go of Will and made him chase her to the willow tree in the cover of the leaves. Immediately after he entered, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him passionately for minutes.

Will backed her against the tree trunk. Still passionately kissing her, he reached into his pocket, searching for the ring. Once he found it in his palm, he reached for her hand as if to take it. Instead, he set the ring on her finger.

Elizabeth hardly seemed to notice. She continued on kissing him with burning passion, untying the ribbon keeping it back. She combed her hands through his hair then began unbuttoning his tunic. She pressed her hands against his strong, warm chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

Will pulled her against him more, feeling her slender back. He wanted nothing more than this to never end, but he did want her to notice her ring. At the moment, however, this was far more pleasurable than seeing the look on her face when she finally realized her engagement ring.

"How do you breathe?" asked Lily curious, with her head beyond the leafy cover.

"Lily!" cried Will, whipping around in shock. His face went red.

Elizabeth gave a small cry of fright. She wiped her mouth then straightened her hair.

Will buttoned his tunic then pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He flattened his clothes.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth.

"Grandfather said if Will wanted to learn about his father then he had better hurry up," said Lily. "And I followed you two out here. You've been under the tree for half an hour."

"Well, this will be our little secret okay," said Elizabeth.

Lily nodded. "I don't tell on Uncle Alex and Aunt Colleen and they do that a lot now that I'm the youngest and everyone is never around."

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"Come on Lily. I'm sure it's about your bedtime," said Will as he took her hand.

They returned to the manor smiling.

"Well, what were you to doing that required half an hour to do?" asked Richard.

"Oh, I believe Alex could name a few things," noted Will.

Catching on to what he meant, Alexander's face went red as he turned away.

Elizabeth suddenly gasped. Her hand- right hand -was clamped over her mouth. Tears were in her eyes and her eyes on her left hand.

"So, you finally noticed," said Will.

"It's just like the one I've always wanted, but the stones are opposite," said Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry I lost the other one," said Will.

"Lost the other what?" asked Richard.

"Her engagement ring," replied Will.

"How do you lose that?" asked Richard, his tone of voice making it seem impossible.

"Well, I thought it went into my pocket when I was startled by her, but it fell through the dock and somewhere became buried on the seafloor," said Will simply.

"Only you," muttered Richard. "Shall we speak of your father now?"

"Aye," said Will.

"Come with me to my suite," said Richard as he already began walking up the stairs.

"Are you coming?" asked Will to Lily.

Lily shook her head. "Grandfather already told me everything," she told him.

Will shrugged. He gave his sister a hug and kiss goodnight before walking to his grandfather's suite. Once inside, he found Richard sitting in front of the fire, the only thing lighting the room. Will sat in the chair across him and watched the fire crackle. He waited patiently.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"How far back do you want me to begin?" asked Richard.

"I hardly know anything about my father," said Will.

"Fine, I'll take that as a very long time ago," said Richard. "Your father was just a boy of fourteen when I first recruited him. He was lost and alone in the world, making his living from piracy. In fact, I found him at the Execution Dock. I needed a cabin boy for my ship and I was willing to spare his life on the condition that he do as I please. Immediately, I noticed his seafaring skills were outstanding for a fourteen year old. Over time, I came to know him better and appointed him first mate on my favored ship, which just happens to be _Sun Catcher_. I knew there was something else about him, something very uncivilized.

"I saw it the day his eyes first laid upon my daughter. She was beautiful and always had the favor of men. She saw something in him more than I had ever seen with any other man I tried to introduce her to. He was a strong, tan, young man, a sailor no doubt. He looked just like you aside of the eyes and curls. More and more I saw this connection. Bill confessed to me a week later. He loved my daughter. She was the most beautiful being he had seen on this earth. He also told me the greatest mistake of his life. He was a pirate. He told me because he wanted to know if he could have my daughter. He was in love and didn't want to hurt her. I allowed this to continue on the condition that he never was caught, identified, spoke of my daughter, and would leave her alone if I told him to.

"More and more I was gifted the pleasure to watch Charlotte and Bill interact. It wasn't long before he asked me to marry her. I allowed because I knew my daughter was in love. I had never seen her happier with another since before her mother died. When she was around Bill, everything she burdened was relieved. She loved him back. He hid his identity as a pirate long enough and I trusted him to know what he was doing. He told me he did.

"Your father was a gentleman born into nobility it seemed. He was given lessons on etiquette, proper behavior, politics, and proper behavior around nobles. He rather impressed me the night of their engagement celebration after their grand entrance in. He never faltered once that entire night. He acted as noble, if not more noble, than the nobles. He often complained before requiring to join these celebrations, but he loved Charlotte enough to go through with it. Despite that he hated being noble and acting as someone he wasn't, it was worth the pain for Charlotte's happiness and reputation.

"He left off and on, on 'business' as he called it. I knew very well what he meant by 'business'. He was engaging in piracy once again. He returned each time unharmed. I nearly told him off once. He was indeed caught with a pirate crew and once again found awaiting the Execution Dock. I spared his life on the account of yours. Charlotte was five months carrying you. I wasn't about to let my grandchild grow up without his father. It wasn't right. I told him if something like that ever happened again that he should not expect me to help him. I should have ended it there. It had gone farther than I ever envisioned.

"You were apparently not good enough for him. He was there perhaps a year in your life by the time it was all done. He left much more often and was gone for periods of months. Charlotte knew there was something more to what he called merchant sailing. She knew very well that merchant sailors did not leave for months, return for a week to check on his family, then leave for months more. You were always asking about him when you learned to speak. Alex was more of a father to you than Bill.

"He finally came back after being away for nearly two years. The first thing he did was pick you up and swing you in the air like he normally did when returning home and there it was. I'm impressed Charlotte never saw it. On his pirating travels, Bill was branded a pirate. I had no choice but to confront him and so I did. I took him to my office, told him what the brand meant, and that he broke our agreement he agreed to many years ago.

"I told him that he was risking Charlotte losing her reputation and power, being forced into the streets because she was associated with a pirate, the end of the Seastone line, mistrust from her when she would one day discover the brand, never having my trust or sympathy again, never being alone with her except at night, my continuous fear, never having a life for fear of the brand being exposed in public for a piece of cloth could come done at any moment, and having to live with the thought of what the consequences upon you and Charlotte would be if he was ever discovered as pirate. And I asked him if that was all worth it just to be with the two of you.

"You could imagine what he did next. I advised him on the best decision, and what I wanted, was to gather his belongings immediately and leave on the first available ship. He took that suggestion quite liberally. He left a note beside you and your mother saying he couldn't be with the two of you anymore and never did return to England or this part of the world again.

"I told him to leave you and Charlotte alone immediately and he was no more in my family's life."

Will looked at him, fighting to hold his tears and anger behind his eyes. "You drove my father from my life because he was branded?"

"William, I had no choice. I wasn't going to wait for that piece of cloth to come loose," said Richard.

"He loved me and you threw him from my life like a worthless rug," said Will.

"It was to protect you," said Richard.

"Protect me?!" cried Will. "You ruined my life. You're the one who made me live my entire life as a nothing and in wonder because I never had a father."

"William, to be honest, I never approved of your father. He ran from his past as you do. He was a coward that was afraid to do what was right and not afraid to do what he wanted. He was never with you when you were born. He left a few months after your birth. I knew he wasn't ready to be a father. I was indeed waiting for something like this to happen. I'm pleased it did. You turned out well for being raised by one parent. You were becoming quite the Lord, then Bill had to leave the medallion at your bedside and you got curious about him. I always hated your father."

"Then why did you allow him to marry mum?"

"Because she was happy and loved him. She still loved him, even after leaving her with you she still loved him. She lived that lie until the day she died. She never learned the truth about your father."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because she would blame herself for loving a pirate."

"How could you do this?"

"I loved you and your mother. It was that simple."

"You forced my father from my life. You ruined his life. He's dead Richard. I killed my father because of you. I released the curse upon him, which killed him. I'm an orphan because of your selfishness and dislikes."

"Will, there's no need for this."

"No, there is need for this. You want me to come back to England so I can become the heir to your precious bloodline. You want me to do what you want. You're used to that aren't you? You're used to having whatever you say done. Now that I refuse to return to England you have nothing left to do. I'm not going back."

"Your father would have gone back."

"Mum's not waiting in England. All I need is Elizabeth."

"She can come."

"I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Will, it is time you saw your world as a man and accepted what is happening."

"What does that mean? Am I just supposed to accept that you threw my father from my life because you hated him?"

"That would be preferred."

"Well, I don't have anyone to throw you from my life because I hate you."

"You don't know the meaning of that word."

"Yes I do. You taught it to me just now."

"Coincidence, your father taught it to me several years ago."

"I'll never have a life because of you."

"You have a perfectly good life William."

"No, my perfectly good life is what you have planned for me. You have the rest of my life planned to each breath I take."

"William, this is nonsense."

"It's true. You came here only to drag me home. Father wasn't an essential in your plans of my life so you excluded him from it."

"I cannot believe you would stoop this low. You accuse me of ruining your life when I in fact saved your life twice."

"Perhaps you should have done me a favor and let that rope around my neck."

"Perhaps I should have. It is clear what you want to be. The day I hear the door drop and the rope tighten will be the day that I embrace my freedom."

"Get out of Port Royal. You don't belong here. You're just another selfish aristocrat."

"I am no such being William."

"Ever since you came here you've wanted me to do exactly as you said."

"It was for your own good."

"I know what my own good is and you are not it. You're the black spot upon my life."

"The death sentence?"

"Precisely."

"William, become an adult! Accept what fate has given you!" bellowed Richard as he stood.

"You mean what fate you've given me now and when I was three!" screamed Will.

Richard slapped him across the face several times.

The two looked at each other.

"I wish you had never been born," said Richard.

"I wish the same," said Will.

"I'm ashamed to call you my grandson. I'm more ashamed of knowing that you are half Seastone. _You_ are the black spot upon this family name," said Richard.

"And you're telling me this?" asked Will.

"Leave my sight. I do not wish to look upon you anymore. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. Stay here and rot. Your position in life is not worthy enough as blacksmith," said Richard.

"At least I'm free to do what I want and know what it means to love someone and be loved by another," said Will.

"I knew that once then suddenly, it was all taken away by a man named William Turner who often went by the name Bill," said Richard.

"I hate you," said Will.

"Good," was Richard's reply.

Will's body trembled as he showed himself out. He slammed the door. Trying to hold his tears back, Will rushed down the stairs.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Alexander.

"You knew didn't you? You knew what he did to my father didn't you?" Will shouted.

"I knew only because I was the one that held and comforted you two for months," said Alexander quietly.

"Will, what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

Will pointed towards the balcony at the top of the staircase. "Ask him!" he screamed.

Feeling his anger and sadness coming, he turned his head and left the manor.

Elizabeth opened the door. By the time she saw him, Will was running past the gates as fast as he could. She shut the door then began up the stairs.

Richard was still sitting in the chair drinking his tea. She saw the rage in his eyes.

"What did you tell him?" asked Elizabeth.

"I told him about his father as he wanted," said Richard.

"What about his father?" asked Elizabeth.

Richard sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Bill was too untrustworthy, unpredictable, he wore the brand, had too much pirate in his blood, and he was not what I ever wanted for my daughter. I realized my mistake after they married. I allowed the marriage for the simple reason that the two were in love. After Will was born, he was never around to be with his son, Charlotte was worried that he was with another woman or he didn't love her and she did this every time. Once Bill came back with the brand, I saw it, and told him the risks of the brand and if it was worth being with Will and Charlotte. I advised him to gather his belongings, leave on the first available ship, and never return to my daughter in person again. To tell you the truth, I always hated Bill and was relieved to see him from my sight.

"Oh, and I came here to bring Will back into the civilized world. He is the last Seastone of pure bloodline and I will not lose it to him. He'll make a fine Lord after nothing but lessons on etiquette, politics, proper English life, more schooling, and perhaps a boarding school. I know of one that accepts young men to perfect their nobility. He'll forget the pirate world and become the Lord that I came here to retrieve."

"So, you threw Bill from Will's life because you didn't approve of him and came here for Will to bring him home and do what you want him to do?" asked Elizabeth.

"Precisely," said Richard. The tone in his voice seemed proud of that reply.

Elizabeth slapped him across the face. The smack echoed in the room. "How could you? Will is a person, not a slave in your possession that must obey and do all you want. He has his own soul and it is not under your rule!" she shouted.

"What he wants is to remain here forever, on this island where he does not belong. He is capable of great things. He should return to London instead of being as selfish as he is," said Richard.

"He's being selfish?" asked Elizabeth with a laugh. "You aren't letting him be who he is. You see one thing about him that is not noble and immediately correct it. He is your property that you insist to perfect the way you want. You're treating him horribly. I've seen how to treat him. If it isn't done your way, he must correct it. You will spend the rest of your life trying to perfect him as you want and you won't make much of an improvement. Will is someone that has his heart set and will not change what his heart wants. Leave him alone. Let him chose the life he wants. For once, let him be who he is. He's not your son Richard. He's Will Turner, the son of a pirate. What more can you expect?"

"Apparently less than I've simply been asking," replied Richard.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but she resisted. She did not want to begin an argument with him. Her arguments tended to end terribly and with her as the victor. Instead, she nodded, attempted to give him a smile then turned to leave. Her mind was on Will most of all, that's where she was needed. He needed her. He was heartbroken before. She was always the one to calm him. Knowing Will as well, an angry Will was always found pounding metal harder than required and devoted to work. She wasn't upset or complaining though. He had something to do to relieve his anger while being productive about things. She mostly went to her room and watched the town below her while throwing her own pity party. Tonight, Will was far too important to give herself a pity party. He was hurt and she needed to know that he was going to be all right.

After changing into something more comfortable and simple, she slowly walked through the quieted town. A few people came to her to speak of Will and request that she send him their apologies. The only good that came from that was a pound cake baked fresh that morning. She knew Will wasn't going to pass an offer like that.

Down a bit from the smithy, she heard the sound of metal against metal. Sighing, she thought of what to say. She didn't know what to say because she agreed with both people on certain aspects. She wanted to talk to Will about his father, but she never knew Bill. She was sure he was alive; however, she wondered why he hadn't come to find Will. After the Jack Sparrow incident, the entire world seemed to know hers and Will's name. Bill had to come sometime. If he did love Will then he would stop at nothing to see him again. That was her biggest fear. She was afraid Bill had met his fate by a noose trying to look for his son.

She quietly entered the smithy, surprised the door was open. Looking at Will, she couldn't help but to gently smile.

Will was at the anvil, pounding on orange metal with all his fury. Sweat dripped from his hair and rolled down his face. The fires to the furnace caused his face and eyes to glow. His muscled flexed then relaxed. Deeply focused into his work, he dipped the orange rod into a pale of water then reheated it and went back to pounding. His eyes never left his work. He was focused and concentrated on doing the only thing that he could do right. This work was considered noble in London. He knew that as well. A skilled blacksmith was knighted and worked for the king. He paused a moment to think back on that thought.

Long ago he remembered watching the royal blacksmith as his mother was on her noble duties. The blacksmith was a friend of Alexander's so Will was always there. He recalled the time he worked on a sword for the blacksmith with help of course. A blacksmith was always considered noble work for him. Will shut his eyes. Noble working blacksmith. In his eyes he was doing noble, praised work. Even in Port Royal he couldn't escape his noble past. It came with him.

Shaking his head of his past, he reheated the metal. As it was heating, he used his arm to wipe the sweat from his face. He turned and saw Elizabeth sitting on the wall with her elbow on her knee and hand under her chin.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"A while," replied Elizabeth.

"I thought you would come. I was wondering when you would," said Will as he pulled his craft from the furnace to pound more.

Elizabeth stood. She rubbed the donkey's nose then went in front of Will. She touched his arm.

"I don't want to talk Elizabeth if that's why you're here," said Will, not removing his eyes from his work.

"I know what he did to your father," said Elizabeth. Will slowly turned his head to her. "Richard told me what he made your father do."

Anger came back into Will. He whipped around to set the rod back into the flame. He roughly took out another orange object.

"You're pounding with too much force. The metal is going to crack," said Elizabeth softly.

"If you've come here to tell me how to do my work then leave. I don't need someone else telling me what I can and cannot do," said Will.

"I don't want you to have to start over again," said Elizabeth. She set her hand on the top of his hand. "And I want you to start over as well."

"You want me to go back don't you?" asked Will angrily, as he threw the hammer on the anvil.

"I want you to do what you want to do, but returning to London would be nice," said Elizabeth.

"No, I will not be paraded around in yards of silks and cloths," Will told her.

"I never said that Will," said Elizabeth.

Will glared at her with a look of anger she had never seen and that gave her fright. "But that's what you're trying to tell me."

"No I'm not," said Elizabeth.

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" asked Will.

"I just don't want to see you hurt by something that happened long ago and had no voice to speak up against," said Elizabeth.

"Well, it has always hurt more than anything I've ever felt before!" shouted Will as he pounded his fist on the anvil.

Will mistakenly set his arm across the orange metal as he pounded his fist. He yelled then suddenly had no air for sound to come from his mouth. He fell to his knees clutching his arm. His body trembled from the pain, as he whimpered and bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Elizabeth gasped and ran around the room to find a rag. Once she finally found one, she soaked it in a bucket of water, took Will's arm from his grasp, and smacked the soaking rag on his arm.

Will cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut then rested his forehead onto her shoulder. He breathed in deep, trembling breaths.

Elizabeth removed the rag from his arm. She felt her stomach becoming sick. The burn was on the outer side of his right forearm and ended in the middle of the under side of his arm. It was near his elbow and the width of two fingers. The heat of the metal immediately blistered his skin and was colored white and dreadfully light pink. The skin around the burn was already irritated and turning red. She dampened the rag then gently set it back across.

"I think _this_ hurts more than anything I've ever felt before," admitted Will painfully.

Elizabeth wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Will, it looks awfully terrible. I think we need to get you to a surgeon quickly."

"I've had worse burns," said Will as he stood. "Besides, they would tell me to do what I am now."

Elizabeth noticed the pressure against the burn. Usually, he pressed lightly. Now, he was clutching his arm in his palm. Tears were in his eyes.

Will removed the rag for a moment to look at it. He immediately soaked the rag to return it around his arm. "I'll be fine," he said.

"Will, what if it's going to get infected?" asked Elizabeth, horror coming into her eyes.

"It won't," said Will.

"How do you know that?" wondered Elizabeth. "Alex should look at it."

"That's the last place I want to go," said Will. "I'll talk to someone in the morning. For now, I just need to cool it."

"Will, you could be dying from infection in the morning. You could lose your arm!" cried Elizabeth, terrified.

"Elizabeth, I'll be fine. Don't worry," said Will, as he walked from her.

"What am I going to tell Lily when I tell her that her brother is in the hospital dying from an infected burn and she needs to see him right away because we don't know how much longer he'll be alive?" asked Elizabeth.

Will stopped. He turned his head with a heavy sigh. Lily. What would he tell her? This was the worst burn he ever suffered. The pain was throbbing in his entire arm. He knew infection was a possible chance by morning if not looked upon by someone. He didn't want to go back though. He didn't want anything to do with his grandfather. His life, everything was ruined by one man, but his sister Lily and fiancée Elizabeth were his life now. If he died, what would happen to them? He turned to face Elizabeth completely.

"Dampen the flame," he told her. Elizabeth looked at him strangely. "I know you know how to do that and I'm not leaving an open flame in here all night."

Elizabeth sighed in relief. She first went to him and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"Well, I can't feel my arm other than a painful sting and I need someone to help take the pain away. Alex is the only person I trust on this island to do that," said Will. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his teeth as a great surge of burning pain passed through his entire body.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the manor again. She shut the door then leaned her back against it with a heavy sigh.

"Did you talk to him?" a voice in the other room asked.

Elizabeth leaned her head over to see Richard sipping his tea and reading. "Yes, in fact, I did. He has work to finish and so he told me that he was going to be there all night. He also said not to go looking for him. He wants nothing to do with you at the moment. Openly, neither do I," she told him.

"How is he?" asked Alexander as he came from the kitchen with a sandwich.

"All right," said Elizabeth. "Oh, Alex, Lily told me to tell you that she wants you to read her a story about pirates tonight. I'm sure you could do that."

"I put her to bed an hour ago. She's probably sleeping," said Alexander.

Elizabeth looked upstairs then back at him with more behind her eyes. "Alex, I don't think she's sleeping. Go to her room now."

Alexander looked deeper into her eyes. He saw the message behind her hazel eyes. Something was very wrong upstairs in Lily's room. He looked at Elizabeth then Richard. "I think I may check on Lily now. She's part Turner and you know how they are."

He slowly went up the stairs and down the hall to Lily's room. Outside her room, he saw light and one voice talking about Jack Sparrow and the adventures he had with the wily pirate captain. He entered then looked at Lily in her bed and Will sitting next to her.

"Uncle Alex, Will is hurt," said Lily.

"I see that," noted Alexander, looking at the dripping towel bound gently to Will's arm.

"I'm fine," said Will. He winced in pain. "Somewhat."

"What did you do?" asked Lily.

"Don't worry about it. Your big brother is going to be fine," said Will.

"What do you think Jack Sparrow is doing now?" asked Lily.

Will shrugged. "I don't know. But, I can guess that he's either drunk, tracking down treasure, running from the Royal Navy, escaping from a prison the day before his hanging, scheming for his own good, or getting into trouble which will eventually lead me to helping him again."

"Probably," agreed Alexander.

"Lily, I think it's time for you to go to bed now," said Will.

"Awe, please Will. I'm not tired," said Lily.

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?" wondered Will. Lily shook her head. "Tomorrow is your day with me and it's just us."

Lily's eyes went big. She rolled on her side, buried her face in her pillow, and shut her eyes. Remembering something, she blew out the candle at her bedside.

"Good night Will," she said, giving him a hug.

"Good night Lily. Dream well," said Will, holding his sister. He gave her a kiss on the cheek then tucked her into bed. He waited a moment then blew out all candles but one in the corner.

"Now, what did you do to your arm?" asked Alexander.

"I burned it," replied Will.

"Come in my room," said Alexander as he rolled his eyes. "I have plenty of medical supplies. Does it hurt?"

"Have you ever burned your arm? It's the worst pain to experience," said Will.

"I know, but I was half awake when I felt a burn and then I couldn't feel my arm once I was awake," said Alex.

"What did you do?" asked Will.

"First of all, what did you do?" asked Alexander.

"Elizabeth was trying my patience and I set my arm on a piece of metal I took from the fires nearly immediately before," said Will.

Alexander unwrapped the cloth. It was bloodied and wet. He looked at the burn with careful eyes. It was now pussing from the blisters and blood red. He shook his head at Will.

"Only you," he muttered as he looked in his medical supplies. He poured a few drops of a bottle in a cup he had fetched from the small living room in his suite. "You will want to drink this."

Will took the cup. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Well, I need to cut away the burned skin then add medicines to the wound and disrupt infection," said Alexander.

"I burned my arm worse than I thought," said Will as he raised the cup to his lips. With only one drop in his mouth, he set the cup down. He gagged and covered his mouth. "What is this?"

"Don't ask, just drink," said Alex. "Trust me. You want this." He showed Will a knife.

Will forced the rest down his throat. It burned in his nose and mouth. He felt the contents running through his stomach. His vision was immediately blurred for a moment as he felt he was going to lose consciousness. He shook his head then felt himself being laid down against the bed. He looked at Alexander with weak, drugged eyes.

"To answer your question, I had a few too many bottles of rum," began Alexander as he washed the burn. "I managed to climb the mast along with a friend of mine. We decided it would be amusing to reach the deck before the other. Unfortunately, I reached it before he did."

"How?" slurred Will.

"I fell from the rigging in my drunken state. My arm was cut from a piece of the rail that had taken a cannon ball not long ago and saw no repair. So, I was lying on deck, bleeding, and the rest were panicking because I was the son of a Lord and a Lord myself. I remember looking at my arm and seeing blood. I was then given more rum and taken inside the captain's cabin. By this point I was hardly awake and wasn't awake much longer, but I did feel the orange metal against my arm for a moment. I woke the next day, my arm on fire it seemed. Curious as I was, I removed the bandages only to replace them. It didn't look bad but I still had a friend look at it when I returned to England."

"What did _he_ say?" asked Will, groggily.

"He finally found out about two months later. Before then I usually wore long, flowing sleeves which was very much unlike me. He rather approved though. He found out when I rolled up my sleeves. He asked and I told him it was done while sword playing. Since I was at sea on a 'merchant' ship, we had no true method to secure the wound other than flame. He asked for the colors and I told them a touch of red, but mostly black. That was on purpose mind you. By that time in my life, he was used to my pirate friends."

"You know. This isn't the first time I've been burned," said Will, watching Alexander wrap the bandages around his arm. I was sixteen when Elizabeth cut my leg. I was teaching her how to swordfight and she was a little too good. I was on the ground bleeding and falling asleep. Elizabeth went to find help. She came back and the only solution was to burn the wound shut. I think I was screaming, but I don't remember much. I woke and saw an angel. I woke again and saw Elizabeth. She was the one who got into trouble instead of me," said Will.

"That's a rarity," noted Alexander, looking over the bandage. "You'll be fine. If you feel you have a fever, immediately tell someone, preferably me. That will be a sign of infection. It should come in a few days if it will at all. Rest your arm tomorrow."

Will nodded as he was helped up. "I can't feel my legs or arms," he told him.

"I know. You can't feel much because of the contents that I gave you in that drink. I don't think you want to feel anything anyway. Come, you need to rest. By morning, you'll feel normal," said Alexander as he set an arm around Will's shoulder, helping him to his room.

"Alex, did you like my father?" wondered Will as he was helped into a clean tunic.

"Yes, I went pirating with him a few times. He was like a brother to me. I was one of the first to discover Bootstrap Bill. I was in Ireland on business when word reached me that Bill left you and Lottie. I knew that Bill would never just leave you two. You two were his world. When I heard what truly transpired, I took myself from my father for a time, until I knew it was the right option. I didn't want to see you or my little sister hang from a rope because of an association with piracy. I had to agree with my father, but I missed Bill. I still miss him," said Alexander.

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" asked Will.

Alexander nodded. "Of course you will. One thing I've learned from Turner blood is once a Turner heart has charted a course, that course will be followed. Not even death or the worst punishment can keep your father from finding you. If that's what Bill wants, he'll find you in time."

"How much time do you think?" wondered Will.

"I don't know. I am quite confident that you and your father will meet again though," said Alexander.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Will hopelessly.

"Because of love. He loves you. You are his will for life," said Alexander. "Now go to sleep."

Will watched him leave then plopped on the bed. He uncovered the blankets then crawled under them. Already tired and feeling ill, he allowed his body to collapse against the soft pillows. He couldn't feel a thing. He was so tired. Elizabeth was in his mind. He shut his eyes, dreaming of her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Life downstairs was unusually quiet for the day. Lily would normally be complaining over something or another otherwise being scolded. It wasn't like her to not be scolded by now in the morning. Curious to see if she was still asleep, also a possibility, Richard knocked on her door. No answer.

"Lily," he softly called poking his head in the doorway. Still, no one. "Lily, are you here?"

He scanned each room then her bedroom. She wasn't there. Now curious more than ever, he went downstairs to look for her.

"Lily, where are you darling? You have a busy day today. You need to do your language and reading lesson. Lily, where are you," he called all around.

"If it provides any assistance, I haven't seen Lily all morning," said Governor Swann when Richard poked his head in the parlor. "She's not sleeping?"

"No," replied Richard.

"Also, Will was gone when I woke, which was rather early," added Governor Swann.

"Do you think he could have taken her?" asked Richard, worry coming to his eyes.

"It's a possibility," said Governor Swann. "And it wouldn't pose as a shock at all."

"Lily!" called Richard, bustling out of the room. His granddaughter with Will was the last thing he wanted on Earth. At this moment, he would rather her die than to be with Will, watching his ways of doing everything.

"Father," called Alexander. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" asked Richard.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Will was going to take Lily around the town today. She wanted a day with just her and him. Today is that day."

"Oh…yes. I forgot," said Richard quietly.

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic. I know how upset you are," said Alexander.

"Do you?" snapped Richard.

"No," admitted Alexander before walking away from his furious father, a man not wanted to be disturbed when angry.

"Do you think Grandfather will approve of my dress today?" asked Lily as she and Will drank outside the small café.

"What dress?" asked Will with a smile.

Lily looked over her boots, breeches, tunic, and maroon vest. She smiled, playing with her braided hair. "I suppose you are right. I have no dress," she said.

"I'm impressed you have normal clothes," admitted Will.

"Uncle Alex gave them to me. Don't tell Grandfather about this," began Lily.

"Little sister, whatever we speak of today does not reach anyone else but the two of us," said Will. "Agreed?"

Lily nodded and continued. "Alex said he was taking me to Scotland for an all girl program which dealt with studying nature and incorporating that into our paintings. It was a month long. Instead, he took me on his ship. We were sailing for that month I was supposed to be studying and drawing birds and beetles. It was for my twelfth birthday."

"Where did you go?" asked Will, curious.

"Not very far. We reached Spain, where we spent one day then journeyed home. It took longer than expected. Alex told Grandfather that we stayed there for a time with my cousin Dirk," said Lily.

"Well, how was it?"

"Amazing. I had never felt so free in my entire life. And, because I was the only woman aboard, the entire captain's cabin was mine. The crew was so polite. Even after a month they were still behaved. I think I was the rudest of them all. I couldn't help myself though. Alex told me that the sea was in my blood through father. We both took after him more than we think."

"Did you meet any pirates?"

"No, well, I don't think so. I think Uncle's first mate is a pirate. Do you know an Edward Raven?"

"I can't say that I do."

"Do you know what I really think?"

"What?"

"I think Alex is a pirate."

"What makes you say that?"

"He tolerates nobility. During celebrations, he's the most normal of us all and his attire is as common as noble can be. When he's not needed in London, he's either away in the countryside or, as he normally is, at sea. When I was sailing, it wasn't normal merchant sailing. He didn't break any rules or steal, but it was free sailing. He never used a compass. His guide was Polaris and a map. That's all he needed. He has his own pirate hat and coat. I've seen it. Grandfather never wants me knowing, but I know Uncle Alex has enough pirate friends to crew his ship with more than enough to spare another ship. He has too many connections on the seas. The name of his ship is _Trojan Horse_. Clearly that means he can make surprise attacks if he wants to. And, when I was sailing, he shooed me out of the room every time he and Edward were talking with each other. For Goodness Sake, my uncle has to be a pirate!"

Several people around them, those who hadn't already been staring, turned to look at them in wonder of what she just said.

"Shh, Lily, quiet down. We don't need Alex being tried for something that he probably is," said Will in a hushed tone. "Have you checked his right wrist?"

Lily nodded. "There's nothing there, but that doesn't mean he's not a pirate. It just means he's a good enough actor to hide that he's a pirate."

"The last time something like this happened, I never saw my father again. I don't want you to lose Alex the way I lost father," said Will. "I think him and I are going to have a talk when I see him the next time alone."

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone what we talk about," reminded Lily.

"I meant Grandfather or anyone that will tell him," corrected Will with a sly smile that made Lily nod with a mischievous grin, unmistakably Turner.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Lily. "The sun is barely over the horizon."

"I was going to give you a tour of the docks, swim at a little place I know of where we might happen to find a piece of treasure or so, rock dive, have a picnic, search the stores to find something that you want, give you a tour of my work, and, among all that I wish to accomplish, have you come back filthier than I ever do," said Will, thoughtful.

"So, I can get dirt under my fingernails and between my clothes?" wondered Lily.

"That is exactly what I want," said Will.

"What are we going to do first?" asked Lily.

"What do you want to do?" wondered Will.

"It's too cold to swim right now and I want the smithy to be the last place," said Lily to herself. "So, can we go shopping and tour around Port Royal?"

Will stood. He held his hand out toward his sister. "Of course M'Lady."

"One more thing," said Lily. "Don't treat me like I'm royalty. I don't want to be royal today."

"Excellent," said Will.

"Grandfather is going to kill you when we get back," said Lily.

"Again, that's the point," admitted Will as he began walking in the street.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily.

"I wondered if you had any toys that you never got as a child," began Will.

"You're going to get me toys!" cried Lily, her blue eyes widening.

"That is if you still play with toys," said Will.

"Of course, on occasion," said Lily.

"This one you'll want to play with," Will told her.

"What is it?" wondered Lily.

"I'll show you when we arrive at the toy shop," Will said.

Lily looked at her brother with a gentle smile.

Will looked at her as he set his arm around her back, pulling her closer. He walked straight ahead trying to ignore the awkward gazes and sudden distraction in people's normal days, not to mention the entire street clearing for them before they passed by.

He continued straight knowing he would have to get used to this one day soon. Rather, he would have to re-acquire the commonness for it.

Once they reached the toyshop, his patience had nearly poured from him. He swore to himself that he was going to hang the next person that bowed his head to him.

"No, no, no. We are not going in there," said Lily.

"Why not? I thought you wanted more toys," noted Will.

Lily pointed to the shop window at the magnificent dollhouses. "I don't need another doll and I refuse to get another dollhouse."

"We're going in there whether you like it or not," Will told her, taking her hand and leading her inside.

Lily whined silently as her eyes gazed upon the dollhouses. She thought with everything inside her that he was going to get her one of them. Everything suddenly got better when she was led to shelves of wooden ships.

"Now, pick one," Will told her.

"What?" wondered Lily as she looked at him confused.

"Wooden ships are for all ages. I'm making one for Elizabeth and I," Will said.

"Any?" asked Lily.

Will nodded. "Any."

"What if you don't have enough money?" asked Lily.

"Your uncle gave me an amount for the day that I don't believe even you can spend," said Will.

Lily's eyes widened as she smiled. "You don't know me at all," she said as she began working her way through the ships.

"That also doesn't mean you find the one with the highest price," added Will.

"Usually I like the one that has the highest price," said Lily.

Will followed behind his sister, looking at her face as she looked at the ships. There was one particular one that was similar to the _Black Pearl's_ structure that her eyes had a certain longing for. He felt she was going to pick that one before she told him. Fortunately, it was one that wasn't the most expensive, yet, it was more towards the higher priced ships.

Lily touched the cloth sails and smooth redwood hull. She smiled at Will with a smile he could honestly say had to belong to their father.

"What are we going to do with my ship? You shouldn't have to carry that around all day," said Lily.

"I know," said Will over the crate. "I'm going to leave this at my work."

"You can do that?" asked Lily.

"I own the shop more than the owner himself," said Will.

"Grandfather isn't going to like this," said Lily.

Will looked at her after he rolled his eyes. "I know. How many times do I have to tell you that is the point of today?"

"I don't like getting into trouble. It isn't proper," said Lily.

"Honestly, Lily, who cares about proprietary and properness?" asked Will.

"You should," noted Lily. "You are a Lord."

"Don't remind me," muttered Will as he kicked the doors to the shop open.

Lily looked inside with wide eyes. She stood on the small wall gazing around, especially at the swords that were stacked and ready to be purchased by any willing soul.

Will set the crate on an open space he just cleared on the table. He turned to his sister. "Now, what is your favorite chocolate?"

"What?" wondered Lily, coming from her mind and curiosity.

"Do you want any chocolate because I want chocolate dipped bananas and I'm going to get some," said Will.

"I want to stay here," said Lily.

"We'll come back later tonight. I promise," said Will as he set his palms on her cheeks. He looked into her blue eyes. "You're eyes are the color of the sea."

"I do like chocolate strawberries though," said Lily.

"So does Elizabeth and I'm going to acquire some for her as well. Do you think Alex will want anything?" noted Will.

"He likes rich chocolate blocks. He melts chocolate with anything he can," said Lily.

"Then chocolate it is," said Will, taking his sister's hand and leading her from the shop.

Lily turned her head as she walked out. She wanted, more than anything that day, to hold one of those swords.

After they made their massive purchase of chocolates and other sweets, they returned to the shop to leave the chocolates in a damp corner to prevent from melting. Will, of course, had a handful of his chocolate bananas before leaving. He and Lily took their time down to the docks. Surprisingly, she was knowledged quite well in the form of ships. She correctly identified each one. They walked around the docks talking and observing the sailors that came and went. Since they were already down there, Lily dragged Will onto a certain ship.

"Miss Seastone, what are you doing on this ship and without your grandfather?" asked Mr. Goughe.

"I want to show my brother something," replied Lily.

Will rolled his eyes as another bowed to him.

"Lord Seastone."

"Turner. Lord Turner," corrected Will. He quickly revised that. "No, no Lord this or that. Just call me Will."

"But you are a Lord. You were born as one," reminded Lily.

"What are you going to show me?" asked Will.

"This is grandfather's favored ship; _Sun Catcher_," said Lily as she led Will to the helm. "He acquired her a month after father was found. He brought father and Gabriel on the maiden voyage where they were made crewmembers. The month before, grandfather thought of our father and uncle as sons. They did this in honor of her christening."

She pointed to three initials in the wheel.

Will looked at them. _G.T., W.T._, and _R.S._. He knew what two of them were but not one. "Who has the initials _G.T._?"

"Uncle Gabriel. Father's younger brother," replied Lily.

Will whipped his head to her. "Father has a younger brother?"

"You didn't know?" asked Lily. Will shook his head. "Well, he did come back after you left. He was a sailor that avoided London until he realized London was the only thing he had left."

"Why is he not here?" wondered Will.

"He chose to stay in England to watch his sons and baby daughter. He had too many memories of the Caribbean, terrible memories," said Lily.

"I have an uncle and cousins," Will whispered to himself. He looked to the horizon in disbelief. "I have a family in London."

"And Scotland," added Lily. "You are a Turner and a Seastone. They are anxious to meet you when you come back with us."

"Come back?" wondered Will.

"Grandfather came here to save your life and bring to back to England where he intends to round you to the ideal nobleman to continue his bloodline," said Lily. "He told me not to tell you."

Will slumped though he knew that was the intent. He looked at his sister. "Do you like being noble?"

Lily shrugged. "I've seen what peasants are and how helpless they are. I'm fortunate and I don't regret what I am because I know there are worse things in life than attending celebrations, wearing corsets, and being formal. I'm healthy, have a warm home, loving family, travel the world, and have an opinion of my own to share in the English Court. It's not a terrible thing nobility."

"No," said Will with a sigh. "I suppose not."

"Why did you leave?" wondered Lily.

"I have too much of father in me and I didn't know what to do when mum died," replied Will.

"All right, I'm done here. I just wanted to show you this. So, now what do we do?" asked Lily.

"I'm going to take you to my beach," said Will. "And we are going to get filthy and drag half of the sand back to Richard."

Lily smiled. She loved irritating her Grandfather, occasionally of course. It was healthy for her to have her grandfather in shock and terror. She had to act normal once in a while.

Back in town, Will's patience had nearly run dry. They stopped to fill a few bottles of water. Once again, the streets were cleared for him and bowing commenced. He swore he would kill the next that bowed then realized that was all of Port Royal.

Lily was calm and content about it, clearly ignoring it as usual.

Will was uncomfortable and confused.

These were people that spoke ill of him the moment he arrived in this town and wanted him dead. They had no respect for him and cared nothing. Now, because he had a title, he was the most respected man on the island and suddenly was no longer the Will Turner they thought ill of. He was the grandson of the most powerful man to ever appear on the island and a lord of England himself. The Seastone name reached the Caribbean and was usually well known throughout.

They turned a corner and the street ahead of them cleared. Children were pulled into their mothers and hushed. Quiet gossip arose as he walked past. Heads and upper bodies bowed low. The fury rose in him. He turned his head. The street gazed at him in wonder then bowed once his eyes met theirs.

"Enough with the bowing!" he shouted. "I am still the Will Turner all of you despise and wish to see dead. Lord is merely a title and does not suddenly transform me into a God. I am a normal human that breathes the same air as you, needs to eat the same food as you, and drink the same water. Enough with the respect because none of you have any to spare for me, I know it. I'm not going to order anyone to death for previous words spoken about me. Leave me be."

The street suddenly bowed lower.

Will threw his arms in the air as he let out a frustrated gasp. He took Lily's hand. "Once we reach the beach we are not coming through this town until sunset. Agreed?"

"Sure," said Lily. She was quiet a moment. "You will be one of those that is needed to bicker in the court system."

"I am not going back," said Will.

"Richard thinks you will," said Lily.

"I'm not. I refuse," Will told her.

Will's beach required more walking and confusing turns than Lily had ever seen. He trampled through the palm trees and into a clearing that was suddenly a deserted beach on the other side of the cove. No human bodies were in sight from either side.

"Peace at last," noted Will.

Lily stared at the view, never having seen something as beautiful. She felt small against the vast horizon where the separation between land and sea met.

Will pulled his boots and stocking from his person then pulled his tunic over his head. He glanced at his bandaged arm a moment and unwrapped the cloth.

"You can't go swimming. The water will infect your arm," cried Lily.

"Little sister, I can go to Alex and request that he give me a medication that will ensure a clean wash on my arm. He knows what I was planning to do today including swimming. He was the one who told me to come to him tonight so he can give me the medication. Rather, he said he would meet me after sunset in the shop," explained Will. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Is it cold?" wondered Lily.

Will rolled his eyes before diving into the small waves. He pushed the wet hair from his forehead. "Nope, warm as usual. This is the Caribbean Lily. Everything here is warm compared to London."

"I suppose," said Lily as she pulled her boots and stockings off as well. She ran into the water to join her brother. "This _is_ warm water."

Will nodded and splashed her in the face.

"How dare you? I am a Lady," said Lily splashing him.

"But I am a Lord and higher status than you," noted Will splashing her more.

Lily jumped on his back causing him to topple into the water.

To his amazement, his sister began wrestling him. There was more to twelve-year-old Lily Turner than he thought. She was defensive and strong. Her mindset was quick and sturdy. It seemed she too took after their father. He watched as muscle flexed on her arms and legs. Through her wet tunic, he saw she had muscle on her belly.

"Stop for a moment," he told her.

Lily stood from the water. "Do you forfeit?"

"You have muscle on your body and you are a lady. That is not supposed to be," noted Will.

"Have I worn sleeves that expose any of my arm?" wondered Lily. Will thought then shook his head. "Richard forbids me from showing my arms. He says it's not proper for ladies to show physical strength. He despises my body because of the strength I have."

"Where did you build it?" asked Will, impressed.

"Alex," replied Lily. "Don't tell Richard any of this. Alex has been teaching me to use a sword and to defend myself with my body since I was nine. He's told me what to do to increase strength. I do those exercises at night in my room after everyone is asleep. Alex told me what happened to his mother and sister. He finds I should have the ability to defend myself if I should need it. He doesn't want the same fate coming to me as it did his mother."

"Explaining that to Richard I believe even he would have to agree," noted Will.

"Grandfather told me that father brought his daughter back to normal again. She wasn't afraid to be at sea when he was near her. He was her protector. I wish I knew him and mum," said Lily.

"What did Richard tell you about father?" wondered Will, circling his finger in the water.

"He left when you were three to seek riches instead of assuming the responsibility of raising a son. Mum found him in Ireland and I was created. Once he found out about me, he disappeared again. Grandfather told me that, when I was one, father was killed seeking treasure," Lily replied. She splashed the water as far as she could. "Why would someone risk his life for treasure that is going to be traded for money and wasted away? Why was treasure more important to him than us?"

"It wasn't," whispered Will. "Richard forced him to leave."

"What?" breathed Lily.

Will turned back to shore. He sat on a log under the shade of the trees with his head in his hands.

Lily followed him and sat down. "I was lied to about my own father?" she asked.

Will nodded. "You are my sister and father's daughter. He would want you to know the truth."

* * *

Lily stared at the fire in the smithy with eyes of rage and red with tears. Her breathing was heavy and body trembled with anger. Everything she ever knew about her family and life was a lie. Her world was protected by Richard's beliefs. Her father never had the chance to know she existed because his loyalty sent him to his death and he loved her brother more than anything. Pirates were not as horrible and death ridden as she was told. They were democratic, intelligent, beings.

"Why would he lie to me?" she asked again.

"Because he wanted to raise you the way he never did me. He failed at raising one Turner. Knowing you knew the truth, you would not come out to be the proper, petit young lady he so desires," said Will.

"This isn't fair. I knew there was something that wasn't noble about me," noted Lily.

Will went to his shadowed sister. He knelt to her level since she was in a chair. "Lily, little sister, now you know the truth about our family. We are a family of pirates and skilled sailors. We have strong minds that do what we will. We will do what we want because it's in our blood. Richard was afraid of what you would do if you were raised a Turner. He raised you a Seastone to shield you from my world. He knows I'm a pirate. I deserved to be hung."

"I'll hang him myself," whispered Lily, her voice quiet and raged.

Will sighed heavily. He kissed his sister's cheek then gave her a tight hug.

"Will, Lily, are you in here?" called Alexander as he walked in. "Good, I was afraid I would be tempted to swing a sword around." He looked at a sword. "Never mind that. I am going to swing a sword around. What's wrong with Lily."

Will went to him. "I told her the truth about her father and everything Richard lied about."

"Finally, someone gave her a true life to live," whispered Alexander.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" asked Will. "You knew all the truth."

"Richard didn't wish her to know the truth," began Alexander but was cut short by Lily.

"You didn't tell me anything because Richard didn't want me to know? You hid me from the world for his sake!" she screamed.

"I didn't tell you because you believing your father dead was easily accepted. Had I told you that he was out there somewhere, you have temptation to find him and never come back to us either having found him, took to piracy, or ended up dead," said Alexander calmly. "I did help you though."

"How?" hollered Lily.

"I told you tales of the sea as you grew up each night before bed, brought books of the sea and pirates, gave you normal clothes, allowed you to do what you wanted while Richard was away, took you on _Trojan Horse _that one time- Lily, I took you on a pirate ship," said Alexander.

"_Trojan Horse_ is not a pirate ship. It's your ship," said Lily.

Alexander shook his head. "It's my ship indeed. It's also a pirate ship."

Will turned to Alexander curiously. He noticed Alexander's right fingers move in fidgeting motions. He also noticed Alexander pull his sleeve over his right hand. Realization came to Will as his eyes widened.

"Lily, you once asked me if I was a pirate," reminded Alexander.

Lily's eyes widened. "You are aren't you?"

"I told father I was through with it after your father left. I couldn't remain away from it for long. The feeling of piracy gave me freedom from nobility that I craved. My crew are all pirates in disguise that live in London. We have two lives: to society and piracy. To this day, every moment as we speak, I do what Bill- your father did when Will was three," replied Alexander softly.

"How did Richard discover this?" asked Will.

"I told you I fell from the rigging when I was drunk and cut my arm. It was needed to be burned to stop bleeding," began Alexander. He bit his lip with a shrug. "I lied."

Will's eyes widened. "You were marked?"

Alexander nodded slowly. "I was in the Caribbean. Here in fact. I was in Port Royal when I was marked. They didn't want to hang another soul; our fates were to be decided with a mark. I convinced them to brand me rather than everyone of my crew. I returned to London. For a week I kept the mark hidden. Father became suspicious when I avoided him and hid my wrist. I told him. Never before or since then have I seen him as frightened and heartbroken. His own son was branded pirate and admitted to it himself. Well, you could imagine what took place that night. I was given the same medication as you. I woke the next morning, my entire arm bandaged and burning. They scarred and burned the mark then cut my arm and burned that to appear that I wounded my arm and heat was needed to heal the wound."

"Is that the reason explaining Richard's hate for piracy?" asked Lily.

"Partly yes," said Alexander. "To this day, that scar placed everything into perspective for me. I realized I didn't choose to become a pirate, piracy chose me and I followed blindly until marked."

"Are you still a pirate?" wondered Lily.

"Your father told me something a time ago. 'Once a man dabbles in piracy, he finds he can never turn from it'," said Alexander. He turned to Will. "I think you will agree to that as well." Will nodded. "Oh, here. Add this to water until it thickens to a white paste. Rub it into your arm."

Will took the small bag. "Lily, you should go back now."

"I don't want to go back to him," said Lily.

"You don't have to see him," noted Will.

"I want to stay here with you," said Lily.

"Elizabeth and her father will want to see you. Alex wants you to go back," Will told her.

"I suppose I have to go back don't I?" wondered Lily. Will nodded. "Why aren't you going back?"

"I have work to finish," replied Will. "I am a blacksmith on the busiest port in the Caribbean."

"All right. Good night," said Lily as she gave her brother a hug.

"You know who you are now. Don't go back into the past for something you can never achieve," Will told her.

"I don't think you have to worry," replied Lily.

Will handed Alexander two crates. One was a large rectangle, which held her ship, the other was much thinner and shorter. They exchanged a smile.

Lily took the bags of chocolates.

Will walked them to the door. He watched the two of them disappear into the street. Having work to finish tonight, as he was going to lose part of the afternoon and night due to their "proper" engagement celebration, he went straight to work. As he thought about Alexander's past, he found it did not astonish him. Alexander was good friends with his father, the pirate, and needed time away from noble society. Upon looking at Alexander that first time, Will noted that his uncle did appear to take to much more than sailing as a merchant.

* * *

Lily and Alexander deposited her items in the parlor. She immediately took out the chocolates and ate a few. Alexander was delighted to have received his chocolate bars.

"What else did he use my money to purchase for you?" he asked.

Lily brought her ship from the crate. "He said I needed something that all ages were obliged to play with. I didn't need another dollhouse."

"What else did you do today?" asked Alexander. "You're filthy."

Lily smiled. "We played on the beach and went swimming for a while. I wrestled him, but, unlike any of the other men I've known, he fights back with skill. He also approves of your teachings."

"I wish father would. I want to tell him a great deal about you and, especially me," said Alexander.

"You can't tell him you're pirate. He'll put you in an asylum to keep you from ever pirating again. He would rather watch you go mad from the inmates than hear of you pirating or being executed by the end of a rope," said Lily.

Alexander sighed. "I know he would, but I feel that him and I are too different for me to be his son sometimes."

"How was your day Lily? You look as though you enjoyed it," noted Elizabeth.

"We did plenty together and he bought you chocolate strawberries and sweetened fruit," said Lily, handing her Will's purchase.

"He would," muttered Elizabeth with satisfaction.

"What's this?" Lily asked herself, looking at the small, long box. "I don't remember Will giving me anything of this matter."

"Well, then open it of course," said Alexander, a glint in his eyes expressing that he already had an idea.

Lily unlatched the sides then slowly opened. Her eyes widened with confusion. "Alex, I think this is yours," she noted.

Alexander looked at the sword. It was indeed a rapier with gold filigree in the handle. Additional black leather was placed for more grip. He took the weapon from the box. The blade near the hilt was etched with vines and roses. Among the vines a name was spelled out.

"Lily, I believe this is yours," he noted.

"What brings you to that conclusion?" she asked.

Alexander held the name to her. "I trust your name is Lily Turner."

Lily looked at the blade. The firelight cast a shadow in the indentation of the vines and her name. She took the hilt in the palm of her hand as she stood.

Elizabeth tensed then saw Lily's technique. Clearly Lily knew how to handle a weapon. What surprised Elizabeth greatly was when Lily swung the blade around her hand in a neat circle then in front of her with poise and grace.

"When did you learn to do that?" she asked.

"I may have taught her a few simple sword lessons," said Alexander. "She learned to do that when she was nine, the year I began teaching her."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"So she wouldn't suffer the same as my mother and sister," replied Alexander.

Elizabeth nodded, already knowing of that situation from listening to Will that one night. "That was also the reason Will taught me to use a blade as well."

"This is beautiful. The balance is faultless. Nothing is flawless, but this blade has no scratch or rough edge. The etching is smooth. The curve is straight. This is impossible," said Lily.

"Will has an incredible talent," said Elizabeth. "He enjoys to do nothing more than share his talent with his family and to supply those that are defenseless."

Richard passed by the room. He glanced inside. Seeing his daughter he walked in. His cheery disposition was fear and anger struck. "Lily Seastone you put that sword down immediately."

Lily turned quickly. Her glowing, lush eyes suddenly became cold and dark matching death.

As she turned, Richard noticed the grace of the weapon in her hand. "It appears that you have handled a sword before," he noted. He held out his hand. "And for the last time."

"It's mine. It even has my name on it," said Lily.

Richard's eyes went cold. "William."

"Don't call him that. His name is Will," said Lily.

"His God given name is William and that is what he should be called. Will is not proper," said Richard. "Now, give me the sword."

"It's not yours. You can't take that which does not belong to you. You told me that," said Lily.

"Lily, it is a weapon and very unsuitable for a Lady. This is not how a young lady should act," Richard told her.

Lily swung the blade in front of his face. "Too late for that. I've had three years of sword lessons and I intend to continue."

"Alexander Seastone," said Richard, his voice booming and furious.

"I taught her to defend herself because this world is cruel," said Alexander. "You of all people know that. What happened to mum and Lottie convinced me enough that Lily needed to protect herself. Should she entangle in a situation of danger, she would have the knowledge to fight and run. I wasn't going to let my niece, the only thing of my sister, die in the cold world from a man's greed. London is filthy with men that are less than rats. She is a lady. What would they do to her if she was alone? I taught Lily to swordfight and give her strength for a reason. She deserves a better fate than mum and to live her life rather than fear consume her."

"When will Lily ever be alone Alexander?" asked Richard.

"The men in Court are who I refer to as less than rats. It's obvious they use their power to seek the pleasure of love and uses of male and female as one. I know they are waiting for her to come of age," said Alexander.

"Not all men are as despicable as that," said Richard. "Certainly not in the Royal Court."

"Have you seen they way they look at her?" asked Alexander.

"Enough," shouted Richard. "Lily, give me the sword. I will send it back to William and accept his thought."

"It's mine and I'm keeping it," said Lily as she set the sword in the case then walked past him. "I must accept the gift of a Lord. That's something else you taught me."

"William is not a Lord," said Richard. "He's as much of a disgrace as his father."

Lily stopped in her footsteps. The sword case dropped from her hand. She turned to her grandfather. "You lied to me."

"About what?" asked Richard.

"You were the one that tossed my father from Will's life and mine!" shouted Lily.

"Who told you that?" wondered Richard.

"Will told me everything about my life. You raised me from a lie. Father loved his son more than the world. He doesn't know about me because he's dead. Will released him from a curse a year ago. Six years of Will's life you tried to raise him as you wanted. Will refused because he has his father in him. You lied to me, kept me from the truth. What was that reason?"

"I didn't want two of my grandchildren becoming hopelessly lost to the world. You were to be my pureblood heir to the family because Alexander refuses to marry. You were born noble Lily. Someone had to keep our name living. You are the last born Seastone worthy. I lied because I needed you with me. Our family has been known for the quality and impressive nature. You are the person I tried to make William become."

"What is that?"

"A young woman cast into the noble society as our family has been."

"You didn't care about anything else other than power?"

"Man needs power to survive in the world."

"What was I going to be used for? A gift to the King in return for you becoming prince?"

Lily walked from the room. She headed for the main stairway in the foyer.

"Lily Seastone, this is unacceptable behavior young lady," said Richard. Lily didn't respond. "Lily Seastone you listen to me when I am speaking to you." Again, no response. "Lily."

Lily turned her head. "I'm not a Seastone. I never was. My name is Lily Turner."

"By God it is not," said Richard.

"Turner was father's name and it is my brother's name," reminded Lily.

"End this behavior. The family I have chosen for you expects a well rounded, proper young lady for their son to marry," said Richard.

Lily turned halfway up to face him. "You choose my husband for me?" she asked.

"James Gibbons. His parents showed interest two years ago. You are to marry him when you are fourteen then attend finishing school. His father is the personal advisor to the king, has an established name in the palace, and an estate on the royal grounds."

"Does he love me?"

"He admires your beauty."

"Then I'm to be his prestigious crown always at his side for other men to admire and fancy?"

"That is where women belong Lily."

"I see why Will left now."

"Do not speak of William. He is a disgrace."

"Then why did you come here?" screamed Lily.

"I thought I would bring him home and place him back into the society where he belongs. Now, I understand that William has chosen the life of a pirate as his father did. He belongs here in the living hell of the Caribbean. He is not worthy of noble, peaceful England."

"Do you love him?"

"I did once. A very long time ago. He is not worthy of love by any of noble status," said Richard without hesitation.

"Then, I suppose, you have no need to love me anymore," Lily told him as she continued up the stairs.

Richard looked around the room. The once presence of Elizabeth, Alexander, and Governor Swann were no longer with him. He pursed his lips then went to his suite to continue his matters of the English Court. That time when he loved Will was past and gone. How could he love the peasant son of a pirate?

"Father, I did marry," reminded Alexander.

Richard glared at him then took to his study once more.

Elizabeth tapped on Lily's door before opening it. She expected to find Lily in tears. Instead, she found Lily sitting by the window playing with her hair. She sat beside Lily, braiding her hair.

"Why does Richard hate Will?" wondered Lily.

"Because he's too much like his father," replied Elizabeth.

"Is that so terrible?" asked Lily.

Elizabeth nodded. "It is after what happened to your father and those around him."

"My brother turned out just fine here, away from everyone. He had you," said Lily.

"I was the only person he had," noted Elizabeth. "He owns the island if he desires. He has a higher status than my father. All these years have passed; he never once stood up and told the world of his past."

"Why do you think that is?" asked Lily, turning her head to look at her.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I cannot say. Sometimes I wonder if I know Will enough to trust him. He hides his thoughts and feelings from the world and from me even. He has a world inside his mind where all of it is kept hidden. One day, he'll have to release everything."

"Do you think Richard meant that I am to be married in two years?"

"I don't know in two years because you need to attend finishing school during that time. After I'm sure you will be married to someone."

"Am I betrothed?"

"I don't know. Richard's voice was serious when he said he had plans already."

"I don't like that boy. He's too proper. He makes me feel uncomfortable just to think of him. He isn't even handsome."

"What does he look like?"

"I don't know. There have been too many boys I've been forced to dance with."

"Well, then how do you know he's not handsome and that he's too proper?"

"They all are. The men grandfather wants me to marry are too proper to pick up a piece of paper themselves."

"Give Richard time to sort his mind. He's dealing with a large amount because of Will. Will isn't helping him. Richard isn't helping Will either. The two of them need to talk alone."

"If they talk alone one of them is going to be dead before the night is out."

"I expect it will be Richard."

Lily giggled along with Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "I would have imagined mum to be something like you."

"You know, Lily, I lost my mother when I was eleven. It's the reason father accepted this position. He wanted to start a new life here," said Elizabeth.

"But you still have him," noted Lily.

"And you have your brother," added Elizabeth.

Lily nodded. She loved her brother with all her heart, but Will was lost to all that came from England. It wasn't his world. She wasn't his world and knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The single bell toll from the clock gave the time of day. Richard looked at the clock then continued to pace in fury. Will was to have been here at ten. He was told not to worry, for Will knew how long it took him to prepare for formal engagements. Apparently it didn't take long because they trusted him to not be present two hours before the celebration began. He knew after working in the filthy shop, Will had to bathe, comb his hair, dry his body, get dressed, and have a few proper etiquette lessons before three o'clock in two hours.

"Bella, where is Lily? I asked you to bring her down here an hour ago," he shouted to the top of the stairs.

"My Lord, she is not here. She has not been all morning."

"Where-"Richard's lip curled as his eyes tightened. "William." He grabbed his coat and left. He would drag Will and Lily back here by their necks if he had to.

* * *

Lily stood next to the donkey, continuing to caress his nose for a few more minutes. She sat on the stone wall and watched her brother more. She loved to watch him work. He was careful and made the most exiting expressions. He had hours of conversation with himself. She knew he knew she was still there, but was too involved in his work to notice her much. He was dedicated and passionate for what he did. The works that were transformed from a single piece of metal were incredible. He finished a few more swords today and made a few candelabras. She glanced at the clock in the corner.

"It's one o'clock," she told him.

Will nodded. "What does time mean to me?"

"The celebration begins in two hours," reminded Lily.

"What celebration?" asked Will, raising his head.

"The one commemorating your wedding," said Lily.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Don't worry though. I can be cleaned dressed and ready in just over half an hour and appear as though it took hours," said Will.

"Experience?" assumed Lily. Will nodded. "And Governor Swann allows you to do this?"

"As long as I'm there before half an hour of the beginning of the event. He trusts me enough for me to manage my own time," said Will. He looked around. "I have an hour to finish a few things. I do believe cleaning will require more time than usual though."

"I can help you clean now," offered Lily as she stood and went to him.

Will looked around. He pointed at the pile of swords in the corner. "I trust you know the make of each of them?" Lily nodded. "Bundle each make together then set them on the table. After, you can begin tidying around. I'll clean the tools and this area."

Lily sat on her knees in front of the swords. Carefully not to cut herself, she pulled the swords from each other to set in separate piles. Once in a while she stole a glance at her brother as he drank or wiped the sweat from his face only reminding her how much she loved him.

The door suddenly swung open.

Will glanced up. His face went sour.

"What are you doing still working?" asked Richard, each word coming from his mouth with every step.

"Finishing what I must. Aye, I know the celebration is today," said Will.

"Why are you not preparing?" asked Richard.

"It does not take much time for me to look noble," said Will.

Richard pointed at Lily. "And you, you need to come home and take a bath. Your hair will require an hour alone."

"I will once I'm finished helping my brother," said Lily, bundling a make of swords with the thick twine.

"You allow your twelve year old sister to touch such items?" asked Richard.

"I trust her to know the weapon of a sword. Quite obviously she's handled one since she was nine," said Will.

Richard shook his head. He entered more to take Lily's arm and pull her to her feet. "Come along young lady. You need to prepare."

Lily pulled from his arm. "I'm staying here with my brother," she told him.

"You most certainly are not," said Richard.

"I'll get her back in time enough for her to look like a doll," said Will, bending orange metal.

Richard grabbed his hand. "You're finished today William."

"I'm my own supervisor. I alone will tell myself what I will do when," said Will, removing Richard's hand.

Richard nodded. He began taking tools into his hands.

"What are you doing?" demanded Will, his patience reaching the edge.

"Cleaning for you. You need to go to the manor and take a bath. You're filthy," said Richard.

"I'm quite aware of that," said Will. "Put those down. You do now know where they belong."

"They belong at the bottom of the sea so unavailable for your use," said Richard.

"Why did you come here?" asked Will.

"I came here to bring you back to return," replied Richard.

"I am constantly here to avoid you," said Will.

"Yes, I will have to visit you more often," noted Richard.

Will tore his tools from Richard's hands. "That was not an invitation."

"No, it was. You are irresponsible and need to be watched more carefully. Should I be here more often I can inform you what you are required to do," said Richard.

"You come here to tell me that a celebration is more important than me finishing needs for my clients?" asked Will.

"Most of them are peasants, are they not?" asked Richard.

"Get out," Will told him.

"Not until your finished. I will stay here and wait for you to organize this mess," said Richard. "I suggest you begin organizing now."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You aren't my father," said Will.

"If I was your father, you would be settled nicely under my arm in the Court," Richard told him.

"Lily, you should go back now," said Will.

By the tone in her brother's voice and the look in his eyes, Lily had the feeling he didn't want her to be near in a few minutes. He had a few things to say away from her ears. She nodded to her brother and left.

Will waited a moment after the door closed. He looked at Richard. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I know you aren't and you should be."

"Why?"

"I can send you to the gallows where you belong with a few single words."

"Your son would be joining me. I'll reveal the mark. Even removed, it is the correct area for the brand of a pirate."

"Who told you?"

"He told me himself. He trusts me not to tell."

"Ah, a pirate keeping a fellow pirate's secret."

"I wonder, what did you do to Alex to keep him from piracy. How many lashes did you place upon his back for him to understand."

"That is not your knowledge to know."

"He told me about that as well."

"Perhaps it will improve your behavior. A few scars upon your back might do good."

"You can't do anything to me."

"I can."

"What then? Richard, what can you do to me to make me do what you want?"

"Elizabeth isn't my love. I don't necessarily need her."

"You won't touch her because you know I'll never do what you want."

"Then why the fear in your eyes?"

"Leave Elizabeth alone. She's done nothing to you."

"Exactly, she is your weakness. Loving you is enough done against her."

"What is it you hate about me so dearly?"

"You're a pirate."

"So is your own son."

"And nobility is ironic to a pirate."

"I've always been noble."

"You've not showed it the past eight years."

"I have my reasons."

"Your father is dead Will. He would have found you by now if he wanted you."

"So, he did love me then."

"More than you'll ever know."

"But he wasn't good enough for you so you threw him from my life. I wonder, was it by your command that he was branded pirate?"

Richard looked at him.

Will looked into his eyes. "How long have you known Beckett?"

"No Will, I didn't tell someone to brand your father and I despise the Beckett family. You would have made a good Beckett though. The reputation is appropriate for your behavior."

"Leave me alone Richard. You didn't have to come here to fetch me. I am not a dog," said Will.

Richard sat on the stone wall. "I'm not leaving until you are organized and prepared to return to the manor."

Will looked at him. "Then you're just going to have to be here a while, because I'm not leaving until I'm finished."

Will continued to work. He felt Richard's gaze following his every movement, every heartbeat included. He glanced up discovering his thoughts were correct. Having been stared at enough for the past few days, he ignored it. Lily told him correctly that he would adapt to it eventually. He had to admit that it took less time than he thought it would.

"William," began Richard. "We are going to be late."

"No I won't. I need one half hour," said Will. "If you need more then go back."

"I don't trust you to be here alone," said Richard.

"Then you never will. Elizabeth and the Governor trust me enough," Will told him. "Did they not tell you?"

"Oh, they told me everything about your methods to prepare for celebrations. I do not accept that half an hour is enough for you to look proper enough," said Richard. Will rolled his eyes. "And I do not accept the Governor's decision for you to marry Elizabeth. She deserves a fine Lord in London, one who is noble and loyal to the crown. You are merely a common peasant."

"Mum was your daughter. Half of her blood runs through me. I can't be a commoner," said Will.

"If she were still alive she would be disappointed in you for your behavior of the past eight years," said Richard.

"Don't bring her into this. Let her rest peacefully. She's been dead too long to bring into this matter," said Will.

"You're a disgrace to the Seastone name," said Richard.

Will smiled. "I know. I believe you told me a few nights ago and last night you brought that up to Lily. Honestly, I'm proud to be a shame to you. I know you won't bother me again once you return to London because I would rather hang than follow you back there."

"Let's settle this the old way shall we?" asked Richard.

"What way is that?" wondered Will.

Richard reached for a weapon to take into his hand. "By our skill."

Will laughed as he reached for a sword as well. "You're going to die here."

"Perhaps," said Richard.

"I'll let you have a worthy chance. Your move Lord Seastone," said Will.

The only clear area of the shop became chaos. Will had to admit his grandfather was skilled. Richard also admitted Will had talent for teaching himself to fight. Skill was soon forgotten. The anger, frustration, and fury built in them for too long. This was an opportune moment for one to be free from the other for the remaining amount of time on earth. Their small game became war. They wanted the other dead. Their worlds would be much better off without the other. Neither cared anymore. Their hate built too much to control. They continued to fight each other to the death if it need be. One of them was determined to be the sole individual to walk out of there alive.

* * *

Will glared at Richard as he walked through the door. Their plans to ease themselves of the other were not as successful as pleased all because of Alexander who needed to ask his father a few questions.

"You have an hour," Richard told him coolly.

Will glared. "I know, don't worry."

He brought his feet up each step, still tremulous with anger and fury. He slammed the door to his room and threw anything he could reach.

His anger relieved, he flopped on the bed then grabbed his arm beginning to regret his tantrum just then.

"Can I ask what brought that on?" wondered Alexander as he bounded through the door.

"He comes to my business where I am working and believes he has the right to drag me here for his own celebration purposes. I know how long it requires me to prepare for a ball," said Will.

"So you two result in trying to kill the other?" asked Alexander.

"The world is too small for the two of us," said Will.

"Live with it," said Alexander. He noticed Will clutching his arm. "Let me see it."

"It's fine," Will snapped.

"Will," began Alexander as he sat beside him. "Richard can be touchy once in a while. He doesn't like being challenged. You and him are dominant in everything. Both of you have to be better than everyone else at what you do. Your minds are not easily swayed and you will fight to prove you point across."

"Obviously," noted Will.

"Well, I've tried and he always wins," said Alexander.

"You're his son. He's supposed to overcome you," said Will. "He's just my grandfather that expects me to be the perfect nobleman, more purely perfected than with what he left me with. He came here to complete the task of making me become the perfect Lord. That's not my life. When will he realize my father's life is my life?"

"That's why he's striving to mold you into nobility. He doesn't want you becoming a pirate," said Alexander.

"It's too late for that," whispered Will. "I am a pirate. I want to break the law and steal and sail. I'm too much like my father."

"Even your father behaved at grand balls. He played the part of the perfect nobleman quite well. He knew how much it meant to Richard that he impress the world. It was a few nights out of the year that he had to go against all that he believed. No nobleman ever suspected him pirate he played the part so well," said Alexander.

"And you want me to do the same?" assumed Will.

"If your father can do it so can you," said Alexander. He thought a moment. "I'll make a deal with you. What do you want and don't say for Richard to leave you alone because I cannot do that?"

Will looked at him. He took his palm from his arm then wiped the blood on his clothes. "If I can do this you and I are commandeering a ship and sailing as pirates for three months. You, Elizabeth, and I are going to become pirates. We'll rouse one morning and leave for three months without Richard knowing what we're up to."

Alexander sighed as he shook his head. That wasn't quite what he meant. "Fine, if you can't do this you have to return to England and stay there for six months. You have to become Lord Turner for six months. Your father did it and you should too. That was our intent: to spare you from hanging, watch you marry, and bring you into back into the world which you were born into. We didn't expect you to have become your father. After Bill, we didn't know what we would do with you. It was Richard's greatest fear. He feared coming to the Caribbean to discover his grandson had become the very thing we strived to keep away from you. I suppose it doesn't surprise me. You are in the heart of piracy after all."

"Now you made me feel guilty," said Will.

"Look, Richard is behaving like this because he doesn't want to lose you too. He lost his wife, your father, and nearly lost his daughter to pirates. He doesn't want you having the same fate. He told your father off because he loved you. He still loves you."

"He's not proving it," Will told him.

"Because your worlds are too different. Land and sea cannot be placed in a jar together; they will remain separated forever," said Alexander.

"Why do you understand me and not him?" asked Will.

"Because I know how the mind of a pirate functions. I have the mind of a pirate. Excuse me, I forgot something. He could have very well lost his son to pirates had someone seen the mark on the journey back to England," said Alexander.

Will looked away. He sighed. "My father dealt with nobility then?" Alexander nodded. "One night can't kill me I suppose. I'll compromise for one night and make Richard pleased."

"I think he'll be overwhelmed if you do this as well as your father did. It would make his heart soar from the black abyss you placed it in years ago. The day we thought you died, he fell. You were his life Will. He still loves you, but he feels he'll never have you. He just wants his grandson back. Proving to him that you can play the part of a nobleman will settle everything between the two of you."

Will sighed. He groaned and let his head hang back. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Thank you," said Alexander. "You have less than an hour."

"Alex, I don't have any noble clothes," said Will, looking at him.

Alexander sighed and motioned Will to follow.

Richard looked at the stairs hearing them creak. His body slumped. It was only his son. He watched Alexander come down the stairs.

"Is this good enough for tonight?" asked Alexander.

"Appropriate as usual," said Richard, his eyes scanning the second level.

"What are you looking for?" wondered Alexander.

"Looking for indeed. He said it would take less than an hour," reminded Richard.

"It's merely half past two. He has half an hour before the guests are allowed to arrive," said Alexander.

"I wonder how malevolent his behavior shall be tonight," Richard said to himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I spoke with him," said Alexander.

Richard shook his head. "I assume that increased his rebellious behavior," he muttered to himself.

Elizabeth walked in the room. "Has Will come down yet?"

"Apparently not," said Richard.

"Well, he does tend to despise of these events as well as I personally. Although, it is required for nobility. He'll adapt to it again soon enough. Don't worry," said Elizabeth.

"I cannot worry about anything else that thought frightens me so," Richard told them.

"He is a good man," said Alexander.

"He's proving to be a better pirate than man," noted Richard.

"Pirates are men after all grandfather," Will's voice came from above.

Richard turned to scold him. Instead, his mouth dropped and eyes widened with wonder.

Will was bathed without a single drop of soot left on his face. His skin seemed to have an apparent glow. That wasn't the most impressive feature though.

Richard's eyes gazed bottom up upon Will.

Will wore the gold buckle shoes and white, cotton stockings. His satin breeches were a deep brown; gold buttons were used to accent the sides of his legs. His brocade waistcoat was based upon cream and ornately embroidered with gold and black threads creating sophisticated floral patterns. Each of the gold buttons was buttoned. The lace cuffs to his white tunic covered part of his hands then were hidden by the sapphire coat. The velvet coat itself was straight without the massive cuffs normal to that of a pirate. Fine gold embroidery trimmed each edge. The buttons were sliver and polished. Impressively, he wore a jabot. His curls were combed back into a piece of blue silk and his hair was combed. He stood in front of Richard and bowed properly.

"My Lord," he greeted.

Astonished, no words came from Richard's mouth. He continued to eye Will's attire up and down, down and up over and over again.

Will shared a smile with Alexander.

"Will, you look so handsome," noted Elizabeth.

"And noble," added Richard. His huge eyes stared at Will. "William, you look proper and you carried yourself with such composition down the stairway. It's as though you know how to be noble."

"I am noble grandfather. I was born into this honorable society twenty one years ago," said Will.

"William, you sound noble," said Richard.

"Shall I repeat that again?" asked Will.

Richard turned to Alexander. "Alex, what did you do to him."

"He did nothing my Lord. My father became accustomed to these occasions. It is only fitting that I do as well," replied Will.

Richard shook his head. "Your father had several flaws on these occasions. The pirate came through once at each occasion."

"But I am not a pirate. Indeed, pirate blood flows through these veins, however, I have not followed that route to tragedy. I required assistance to see to it that my fiancée returned home safely. It was by mere coincidence that this man was a pirate and not by my intent," said Will.

"William, I must admit that I am impressed," said Richard. "I am also very grateful that you are doing this."

"One must sacrifice for the honor of nobility. Not all souls are noble. Those that are noble have been gifted graciously and should embrace their God given gift as I have now," said Will. He looked to Elizabeth and bowed low, one arm behind his back and the other below his torso. "Shall we walk before our honored guests arrive my love?," he asked, holding his arm out.

"Why of course Lord Turner," said Elizabeth, tucking her arm under his.

As Will walked away, he raised his chin in a noble matter.

Once Elizabeth looked at him, he choked back his laughter unlike her.

Richard continued to stare.

"Pirates are men after all," said Alexander, reiterating his nephew's words.

"I don't know what to consider Will anymore," admitted Richard, still dumbfound at his grandson's behavior. He turned to Alexander. "Where did all of that come from."

"As you could suppose, most of the clothes were provided on my behalf. His behavior came from himself," said Alexander.

"Impossible," said Richard.

"Will was in this society for nine years of his life. He was thrown back into it recently. He was born noble. No matter how far away from noble London he ran, nobility is his nature along with piracy." He laughed to himself. "When you think on it, Will is a Pirate Lord as Lily pointed out."

Richard looked at his son then turned to the window revealing the town of Port Royal. _Pirate Lord_. For an odd reason, that title seemed most appropriate for his grandson. He was rather fond of that. Pirate Lord. It was most suiting for Will. William Turner, Pirate Lord of England. It did have a lovely ring.

Though they knew everyone was arriving, Will and Elizabeth walked around the gardens. He explained his reasoning for acting the way he was and released his anger and dislike of the situation away from the celebration. Tonight he was to act proper and noble now that the rest of the world learned the secret to his past. Everything about him changed when Alexander walked up to them.

"Your guests are expecting you," he told them.

"Our guests?" wondered Elizabeth. "You mean Richard's and my father's guests. I don't know anyone in that room but the Seastones and my father."

Alexander shrugged. "That's how you can distinguish noble from common. Nobles don't know who they invite until talking with them."

"That's the truth," said Will. "I never knew anyone though they apparently knew me."

"You were young and heir to the line and one day would be looking for a bride," said Alexander. "Now come along before father drags you back."

"Do we have a certain entrance we must present?" wondered Will sarcastically.

"Yes, you two are to arrive down the stairs in the foyer," replied Alexander.

"Do you want to trip and fall to make it more grand?" wondered Elizabeth.

"That would bring back memories to Richard and make me seem more like my father," said Will. He shook his head. "I'm supposed to be the perfect noble tonight remember? Tripping and falling down the stairs after I am announced is not proper. It's what you call a sailor on land: deadly."

"Your father was quite deadly. He could kill a man with his hands," noted Alexander.

"He was a pirate. What do you expect from him?" said Will.

Alexander shrugged as they walked into the manor.

* * *

Will leaned against the wall before the open hallway. Gossiping was loud as usual. There was a woman with a very annoying, high-pitched laugh as well as a man's laugh that sounded like a horse. Another man had a terrible cough. The music was already causing him to drift into sleep. His feet hurt from the shoes. He felt hot with all the layers on. This was going to be a long night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. I trust you know why we celebrate tonight. Let us raise our glasses and honor the engagement of Lord William Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth kissed Will's cheek. She set her arm under his. "Breathe Will. You'll be fine."

"Lord," Will whispered to himself then took a step forward.

Below them were dozens of people dressed in their finest attire with glasses raised, staring at him. He raised his head and began acceding the stairs.

"To Lord Turner and Miss Swann," said Richard, raising his glass higher.

The company raised their glasses as a toast to them then drank.

As soon as Will's foot touched the floor, his past returned as well as his noble mind. Everything noble returned to him from his last formal event, which happened to be the King's Christmas Ball. That was eleven years ago, but he still remembered everything.

_Pretend you know everyone. These are your honored guests. Speak with each person and thank him or her for attending. When in doubt hand behind back and chin up. Smile and bow. Keep talking. Never look lost. Back straight. Feet shoulder length apart. Always remain with Elizabeth. Just breathe._ Will told himself.

"William, that was impressive," noted Richard.

"I am noble your Lordship," said Will.

"Still talking noble and standing up straight," added Richard.

"You and mother taught me well," said Will.

"That was eleven years ago. I am impressed you remember this," Richard admitted.

"A nobleman never forgets his place in society as well as the behavior he must become accustomed to," said Will. "If you shall excuse me, I must speak with my honored guests."

Will bowed his head and led Elizabeth away who bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Richard's expression was more confused than ever.

"What is it?" asked Alexander.

"Nothing. I'm impressed," said Richard slowly, the confusion becoming longing of something.

Lily walked through the guests to find her brother. She grumbled as she made another round through them. She thought she saw someone that resembled him, but couldn't be him. Her eyes turned to Elizabeth. Where Elizabeth was Will would surely be near. She saw Elizabeth for a moment. Losing sight of her, she whipped around and knocked into someone.

"I apologize," she said with a curtsy

"No, the fault was mine Lady Seastone."

Lily's eyes widened at this boy. He was near her age. Caramel hair pulled back. Vibrant green eyes looking at her. Bronze, flawless skin that glowed. Warm smile. Perfect posture. She curtsied again.

"I should introduce myself. Edward Hewet," said the boy.

"Lily Seastone," replied Lily.

Edward smiled. His teeth were even perfect. "Miss Seastone, if I may not seem bold, you are more beautiful than the sunrise upon an emerald shore."

Lily blushed and smiled as he bowed and kissed her hand at the same time. Thoughts of her brother vanished from her mind.

"Do you think we should welcome Beckett?" asked Elizabeth.

Will smiled. "Of course my love. He is one of our many honored guests."

"Will, must we. He nearly murdered you," said Elizabeth.

"Ah, _nearly_," said Will. The smile on is face was pleasured.

As he made his way to Beckett he bowed his head to a few lords and ladies. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Richard. He looked at his grandfather with the same smile of satisfaction.

Richard shook his head, eyes pleading for him to behave.

Will turned back to Beckett who noticed him among the lords he was talking to.

"Lord Beckett, I thank you for attending," said Will.

Beckett forced a sour smile. He attempted to say something then just barely managed to give a nod of his head.

Will turned to the Lord Beckett was talking to a moment ago. "I do not believe we have met."

"Indeed no. I am Lord George Dunkin of London Lord Turner."

Will bowed his head. He turned to his wife. "This is my fiancée Elizabeth Swann."

"Pleasured," said Lord Dunkin with a low bow. He turned to his lady. "This is my wife Marie."

"Hello," said Elizabeth with a small bow of her head.

"Lord Beckett was just telling me of your past here. You were the blacksmith's apprentice then?" asked Lord Dunkin.

"Indeed I was. I had a talent for the arts. Upon the position offered I accepted," said Will.

"Why not share you noble claim to the world?" asked Marie, her accent thickly French.

"My past was tragic. My mother died immediately following childbirth. I believed my sister passed as well. Father died when I was three. I was a child of nine. Life was dearly confusing," said Will.

"Yes, I understand that. You have my complete understanding," said Lord Dunkin.

"That is not required but I give you my gratitude," said Will.

"I also give you my utter sympathy for this odd situation," said Lord Dunkin. He turned to Beckett. "How is it that you condemned this man to death for piracy and treason against the crown? He is born Lord of England nonetheless."

Beckett's eyes became cold. "The name was unfamiliar to me," he said.

"Impossible," said Lady Marie. "His name is Turner."

"I knew him as Seastone. Turner was irrelevant to me," added Beckett.

"It seems to me a personal grudge was nearly fulfilled. I do believe you knew who this man was," said Lord Dunkin.

"Turner seemed to pass here as common for the past nine years without being recognized. You assume that I knew?" asked Beckett.

Lord Dunkin's eyes searched the room as he thought the appropriate words. "That seems to be truth you speak of. It seems Lord Turner concealed his identity well."

"Indeed," said Beckett.

"I shall leave you to speak with your guest," said Lord Dunkin with a bow of his head.

Will waited for him to leave. He turned to Beckett and felt the smile creep on his face.

"You're utterly satisfied are you not?" asked Beckett.

"Quite," replied Will. "I am curious as to why you are attending though."

"I had no choice. Believe me when I say I would have been halfway across the Atlantic had Lord Seastone not request that I attend," said Beckett coolly.

"Well, thank you for attending. It pays me great pride to know that one with such great power and influence as you should grace this minor event with your presence. No doubt you had work to accomplish rather than attend, but I am pleased you chose this. Once again, thank you," said Will. He bowed his head low before turning.

Mercer leaned to Beckett. "When do we leave?"

"We don't leave until this ends. I don't need another mark against me," said Beckett.

"Being here is insulting enough," said Mercer.

Beckett turned to him. They shared a glance then gazed at Will who was entertaining more guests. Repulsion and humiliation was red upon their faces.

Following over an hour of welcoming and introductions dinner was announced. Governor Swann sat at the head of the table. Will and Elizabeth sat at his right, Richard, Alexander, and Lily on his left. Not surprisingly, Beckett and Mercer were at the opposite end as far possible from Will.

Dinner consisted of the usual six course meal; beginning with tea and scones, followed by a fresh, green salad, a creamy soup, a sampling of the various creatures commonly found in the Caribbean Sea, the main course of sautéed lamb, green beans, and an assortment of vegetables, ending with various sweets of cakes, pies, and pastries consisting primarily of lemon. Sprinkled in between were freshly baked rolls and various breads as well as several wines.

Though it was the one thing that never made sense in his mind, Will used a new fork, spoon, and knife for every course as well as placing the napkin in his lap to avoid spills. Worst of all, he ate slowly and with small bites not to make chewing rude.

Entertainment throughout primarily consisted of gossip and talking with friends or newly made acquaintances. Will spent most of his time laughing with Alexander and Elizabeth as they shared random knowledge with the occasional humorous tale that sent the entire table roaring with laughter.

Somehow during dinner, Will felt a certain oneness with the current situation. He felt complete and whole again to wear such noble clothes and eat with six forks and have proper manors. Something about being in the noble world settled his lost spirit. He felt belonged finally. After all these years, Port Royal seemed to accept him and seem like a home. A simple change of the name and a title changed his world not only for himself but for the rest of the world as well. He hated to admit that this life was his and should be his. He was born into it, taught how to cope with it, raised upon noble quality then suddenly left to find what he thought was his world. Unfortunately his world was nobility. He was talented upon a ship, but it wasn't his life. Perhaps, after all, a year in London would do him good.

Richard tapped his glass with his fork as he stood. He cleared his throat and waited for silence. "As you all know William Turner is my grandson. I would like to share a few words about him to you. From the moment he was born I knew he was capable accomplishing great tasks. In his studies he acceled quickly and learned with incredible skill. He has a certain charm about him that finds it difficult to become angry with him. I have come to believe that it is his warm eyes and gentle smile he always bears.

"For the past nine years I had assumed him dead after suddenly leaving London. It was not until I heard about a Turner. There are few Turners in this world, especially ones in the Caribbean. Pirating sounded like him, as he was always a smidgen of a rebel to noble society. When I looked upon this beautiful young man for the first time, though cold and ill, I knew who he was. My grandson, who I contributed years of my life to find and never gave on hope of seeing again, was before my eyes."

He smiled to himself as he lowered his head. His eyes met Will.

"While here for these past weeks I've learned more from my grandson than I have in my many long years of life. He is strong and defensive toward those he loves and that which he is passionate about. His work is done with pride. Never once is he thinking of himself. Those his heart protects are more important than his own. He has a noble mind with a bit of sailor in him. He received the best of both his parents. Though his mother and father are dead, I would hope that, in their eyes, they are proud of what their son has become. I have never been more proud to call William Turner my grandson. I couldn't possibly envision a life without him now. A life without him is to life without the soul. Will is my soul. He is all I have ever loved in one single form. And I want him to know that whatever decision he choices- to remain here or return to London -that I will be proud of him. His life is precious. All life is precious. I am proud to call Lord William Alexander Jonathan Seastone Turner my grandson. I always shall." He turned to the guests who looked at him with admiration. "To Lord Turner."

Each person, including Beckett and Mercer, raised their glasses and toasted collectively to Lord Turner.

Will's face went red as he watched every person, Becket and Mercer included, drink. Wonder and a small smile came upon his face when he saw the tears in Richard's eyes. Maybe Richard didn't have as cold a heart as he thought. There was more to Richard, reasoning to keep his emotion tied behind his face. He had a feeling it was him. Richard changed from London all those years ago. Though this was true, it didn't seem right. Everyday the two of them argued about childish things. They never could agree on anything unless the situation was serious in matter. The only reason Richard would say this is to impress the audience and make them feel as though he is a god for having such a being in the family. When he turned to Richard again the tears were gone and he was scolding Lily for gazing at someone.

Will shook his head. Richard said that to make himself seem more glorious. He knew none of those words meant something. It was just noble nonsense as usual.

Since dinner was finished and digestion needed to take place the rest of the night was filled with music, gossip, dancing, and laughter. To add more pressure upon Will's shoulders, Alexander made him have a private dance between everyone with his Elizabeth. As soon as he held her in his arms though, worry was forgotten. Looking into her eyes as she twirled from him and held him close, the world was left behind; they had a small moment together among the chaos of that which was that of the world.

No longer finding the temptation irresistible, Will went to the bowl of melted chocolate on the table. He stabbed a piece of banana with a fork. Once more he glance around him before dipping the banana into the melted chocolate.

"Mmm," he whispered, savoring the flavor of chocolate dipped banana.

He soon found himself doing it over and over again, the world lost from him.

"Are you going to do that all night?"

Will whipped around as he hid the fork. "Oh, its just you."

"Just me?" wondered Alexander.

"I thought you were someone more noble," said Will as he dipped the banana in the chocolate again.

"All right I didn't tell her to do it. All I said was I was curious if Beckett would dance if she asked," said Alexander quickly.

"Excuse me?" wondered Will.

Alexander motioned to the dance floor.

Will scanned the heads of those dancing until he found his fiancée's hair.

Elizabeth's hands were upon Cutler Beckett's. She was following his movements. She was dancing with him.

Will's mouth dropped as his eyes widened. "Alex, what did you do?"

"I told you it wasn't my fault. I didn't exactly mean for her to do it," said Alexander.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm glad you did this," said Will.

"You are?" wondered Alexander.

"Yes, this adds more insult to Beckett than I could ever have predicted," said Will, joy and satisfaction on his face. He folded his arms across his chest and watched.

Everyone else watched in curiosity as well.

Immediately after the dance was over, Will went to his fiancée.

"Thank you for the dance. It was lovely," said Elizabeth.

Beckett forced a smile as he nodded. He handed Elizabeth off to Will before briskly walking into a corner.

"May I have this dance?" asked Will.

"Of course," replied Elizabeth.

They danced in each other's arms for a moment until Richard's voice carried above most of them.

Will looked over to find Richard and Lily in the corner. She was being scolded as well as a boy. Both of their clothes were ripped in areas and dusted with dirt. Her once elegant hair was halfway pulled out.

"What do you make of that?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked over and smiled. "I would make of that as they went into the gardens and took two sticks as swords."

"Familiar?" asked Will.

"The first time I met you," replied Elizabeth. She kissed him full on the lips then cuddled against his body.

From a distance, Governor Swann observed the two of them. They were perfect. It was the match he always wanted; his daughter was going to marry a Lord of England and she was happy about it. Will and Elizabeth were a match made in Heaven. Nothing he chose for her could ever make himself and her happy more than that of Will Turner.

Not only did he notice this match, but the guests did as well. The young couple was so contented in each other's arms. It seemed to them death was an impossible barrier to place between their love. They shared a love that was eternal and everlasting. No love was more passionate and devoted than theirs.

After a while of dancing, Elizabeth had to freshen up. Giving her peace, Will returned to the melted chocolate and bananas. His moment was ruined when Beckett approached.

"I wish to speak with you," said Beckett.

"About what?" asked Will.

"In private," added Beckett.

Will raised an eyebrow and held out his arm. He led Beckett to the sitting room that was immediately emptied upon their arrival.

Beckett looked at him a long moment. "Why? Why did you run away? You had everything: a beautiful mother, second heir to one of the most influential families in England, a family that loved you for who you are, someone to care for you, proper education, a place to escape to…you lacked only a father."

"And you're jealous?" assumed Will.

"You have no idea Turner. I would have given my life to spend a single day as you," said Beckett.

"Why?" asked Will.

"Because you had the perfect life and you threw it all away to find your pirate father," said Beckett.

"There was nothing left in my life. My father left, mum died, I though I lost my sister. I didn't know where else to turn," said Will.

Beckett turned from Will. "Once, long ago, I loved a little boy and his mother. I loved her, but I loved this child with all my heart. He wasn't afraid to talk and had power in his eyes. I knew he was capable of great things. When word reached me that his mother died and he left I felt my world topple upon my shoulders. I never loved a woman again as much as I did your mother. I never married because I was deeply in love with your mother and I wanted to adopt her son into my family because I knew he would do great things."

"I still do great things. I forge swords, sail with pirates, rescue the love of my life, avoid a hanging, and pull off nobility," said Will. "Is that not great enough?"

"When Richard announced your name as Seastone, I wanted to turn back time and never have allowed myself to work so vigorously as I did to condemn you because I remembered a seven year old who I loved," said Beckett.

"What happened then?" asked Will. "What happened to that seven year old?"

Beckett looked at Will. "He surpassed any greatness that I thought him capable of and want him to continue with his greatness so as not let his mother's death die in vain."

"You hate me don't you?" asked Will.

Beckett shook his head as he laughed to himself. "Your grandfather spoke the truth when he said it was impossible to be angry with you. You're too much like Charlotte," said Beckett. "Sometime I feel her death was on my account. I gave your father the mark."

"What mark?" asked Will.

"The brand of a pirate," replied Beckett, obviously. "I branded him and Jack. I spared their lives. The rest of the crew was hanged. I returned your father to London and swore to him I would never tell. Charlotte's life and reputation was too important to me to tell London her husband wore the brand of a pirate. I didn't want to do it, but I had to. I wouldn't let a pirate leave my ship unharmed. He chose to engage in piracy. I followed the law."

Will looked at him, his eyes furious. "You branded my father to keep him away from my mother. You wanted my mother so you cut out the middle man."

"I swear to you I did no such action," said Beckett, his eyebrows raised.

"Why would I believe you?" asked Will.

"Because I know you remember the affection I showed you and your mother was true. You remember, I know you do," said Beckett.

"That means nothing more than you loved a seven year old."

"A seven year old that just happens to be you."

"What, do you still love me?" Will asked him sarcastically.

Beckett shook his head. "Not anymore. You're choosing your father's life. I loved that seven year old. When he left my love left for him and his mother. Turner, don't let me catch you at sea engaged in piracy. I won't hesitate, not even to you, to brand you with the mark of a pirate."

"I don't think you'll have to worry," said Will. "You and I both know you'll avoid me because the past that you lost is a simple look at me. I won't exist in your eyes and you'll be forgotten from mine. We'll move on to our separate lives. You may think of me again, but you know that seven year old is gone."

"He's still there William. He always will be there," said Beckett.

"Perhaps, but after today, I'll never think of you again," Will told him. "That I swear to you on my mother's grave."

He looked into Beckett's eyes then turned.

Beckett shut his eyes and drew a deep breath. He hated everything about this because he knew that seven year old was still inside Will and, to this day, he still loved that boy with every piece of his heart because that boy was the closest he would have to his only love.

Soon gossips had been shared, music was repeating over and over again, laughter was sparingly, all shifted their weight back and forth, what was left of the food was cold, the chocolate was hardening, every Lord and Lady had apologized to Will for their rude behavior upon first meeting him as they were wrong, Beckett was quiet and kept to himself but his eyes never left Will, Will and Elizabeth were tired of trying to keep the celebration, Lily was nearly asleep beside Edward Hewet, Richard and Governor Swann noticed this, and the night had dragged on longer than intended.

"My Lords and Ladies, I thank you for attending this celebration of the engagement of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. It is now time to retire as there are a mere six days before the union of these two. Once again, thank you for attending. We shall now part our ways," said Richard.

There was one last toast to the couple.

Not surprising Beckett and Mercer were the first ones from the manor. Last were Edward and his parents. Lily wouldn't let him go, as he wouldn't let her go. Edward's parents promised her that she could see him as well as Governor Swann promising Edward that Lily would always be here.

Once the final guest left the foyer and the carriages gone from sight, Will collapsed against the stairs, immediately removing layers of clothing.

Lily sat beside him and leaned against him. Her eyes were remote. "He kissed me."

"Lily, it's time for you to sleep," said Will. "Go on. Dream of Edward tonight."

"All right," said Lily. She gave Will a tight hug. "Good night Will."

"Good night Lily. I'll be here in the morning," said Will.

After a single moment, he leaned against the wall in nothing but a tunic and breeches finally relaxing.

Elizabeth sat beside him and pulled his head to touch his lip with hers. "You were wonderful tonight. I didn't know you knew all that."

"If felt comforting to do this again. I felt right acting like this," admitted Will.

"You are noble," reminded Richard.

"I never thought I would miss all this, but I did," said Will. "Somehow I did."

"Just like your father, you never faltered once," said Richard. "Thank you for doing this for me."

"I kinda did it for me. I wanted to know if I could do it again," said Will.

"Be noble?" asked Alexander.

"Not just that. I wanted to know if I could survive here. I did and I felt comfortable as well. Now I know I won't have to worry about that in London," Will said to himself. He looked at his grandfather who looked back at him with confused, pleading eyes. "I'm beginning to think that I do belong in London. I have family there. I can't escape my noble past. The past is gone now. Mum and father are dead, but I have all of you. I'm going to be married in six days. Perhaps, after those six days, I'll be on a ship bound to London. I don't know yet though. I need to think on it more, but I'm considering going home."

"Why the change of heart?" asked Richard, tears in his eyes.

"Exactly, a change of heart. My heart is still in London. Somehow," said Will tiredly.

He collected the clothes on the stairs then sluggishly walked up them. Elizabeth followed him.

Richard collapsed into a chair in the parlor in front of the warm fire. He covered his mouth. Upon shutting his eyes, tears slipped across his cheeks.

"Father, what is it?" asked Alexander, sitting beside him.

"I don't want Will to go back. I don't want him to become the part he played tonight. I love the Will I first met here. I love the Pirate Lord- Lord Turner. I don't want Will to change. I realized I'm striving to bring Will back because I know he'll fight to the death against it. I don't want him to change. I love Will now more than ever," Richard told him.

"You know Will, his moods are as swift as the sea. I think the atmosphere reminded him of the times in London he had with his mother when were complete," said Alexander.

"I don't want to lose Will again," said Richard, his voice cracking from tears.

Alexander rubbed his father's back. He cuddled against his father's body.

Richard held him close. He shut his eyes. What happened to Will? Where was _his_ Will? This man that he saw tonight was not his Will Turner, not _his_ Pirate Lord.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Elizabeth slipped her arms through her robe. She kissed Will's sleeping face before moving toward the kitchen for food. Richard, her father, and Alexander were already at the table eating.

"Ah Elizabeth, did you have a good night last night?" asked Swann.

"It was wonderful. I couldn't imagine anything better," said Elizabeth.

"The food is still warm," Richard told her.

After grabbing a few pieces of sweet bread and juice, she joined her father at the table.

"I assume Will is still asleep?" wondered Alexander.

Elizabeth nodded. "He was asleep before I changed. I think he went to bed in the same clothes. Oh well, he did well last night."

"You allow them to sleep in the same bed?" wondered Richard, looking at Swann impressed.

"They should have been married by now," reminded Swann. He turned to his daughter with a slight look of disgust. "And one went to the other's room late in the night. Separate rooms are a waste of a room."

Elizabeth cheeks pinkened as she took a drink from her juice. "I see Lily is still asleep as well."

"Undoubtedly dreaming of Edward," muttered Alexander.

"I approve of that Edward Hewet. He is already a lord and his family is rather known in noble society. A very charitable and wealthy family indeed," said Richard.

"Apparently Edward has a rebellious side to him as well. He and Lily were in the gardens chasing each other and fighting with sticks," added Alexander.

"Yes well what more can I expect from Lily?" wondered Richard.

"She seems like a smart girl," said Swann.

"Is she still betrothed then?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Perhaps not. I approve more of the Hewets. I did not know their son would be liked in my daughter's eyes. Rather than fighting her for a family of that class I'll allow her to have Edward as a companion and hope for a marriage in the future," said Richard.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Father attempted to find husbands for me. He realized that wasn't going to be successful when I was sixteen."

"I'm glad I didn't introduce you to more men. All along our matches was here and is currently going to marry you in a few days," said Swann.

"I told you there was something about him," reminded Elizabeth.

"I thought I would never see him again," noted Richard.

"I had a feeling he was still alive," said Alexander. "He's Bill's son. Being his son is enough to stay alive. He's the son of one of the best pirates and men I have ever known."

Richard had no comment to that remark. He raised his eyebrows while eating a bite of his sweetbread.

Elizabeth wiped her mouth and looked around the room. Her eyes met Will who was rubbing his eyes as he walked in.

"Is that still warm?" he asked with a yawn.

"It should be," said Elizabeth.

Richard looked at him. "William, please put more clothes on."

Will looked at himself. He was wearing breeches and a tunic. "This is fine. I'm clothed."

"Not properly enough," said Richard.

"Father, please. I know why you do this with him. Just tell him the truth," said Alexander.

"What truth?" wondered Will.

"Father has come to love this Will Turner. He doesn't want you to become an aristocrat. He saw what you would become last night and decided he didn't want that. He intends to continue arguing with you because he knows you'll fight back. Eventually he'll tire of arguing and return to London thinking there was no possible solution to bring you back because he doesn't like being tested," said Alexander.

"Is this true?" asked Will.

"Perhaps," replied Richard.

"You've never liked me so I don't worry about it being true," said Will.

"What makes you say that?" wondered Richard.

"You corrected my every move when I was a child," said Will.

"That's because it was not done proper enough," replied Richard.

Will rolled his eyes. "Enough with the proprietary. I know I was never proper enough in your eyes. I know I still am not. I know you know that last night was an act I assumed as father did several times. You knew he was acting, as you knew I was acting. You know that we are pirates truly."

"I wouldn't consider you a pirate."

"But I did engage in piracy which apparently considers someone as pirate."

"Beckett just wanted you dead."

"Did you know about Beckett when I was three?"

"Yes and what does he involve with this?"

"Did you tell my father away so he could move toward my mother?"

"The thought crossed my mind occasionally, but your father's mark did the trade before."

"So you did want Beckett to marry my mother?"

"I wanted her to marry him when you were seven. He was a good man."

"I knew it."

"_Was_. He became too in love with power after your mother died."

"But why don't you like that? With power comes title and riches and being known and admired."

"I think we're known well enough."

"We as in you of course. I am not a Seastone."

"This is true but you are a Lord nonetheless."

"I thought you didn't want me becoming a Lord because you like me better as a pirate."

"That was last night. I don't want you ending up like your father."

"You mean like you own son as well. Your own son, Lord Alexander Seastone, branded pirate while doing business in the Caribbean. I wonder, did you remove the brand for his sake or your own because, after all, it would ruin your name?"

Richard stood and smacked Will across the face. "I removed the brand for his sake. I couldn't watch my son be hanged."

"He is a pirate and you know that. No matter what you do Alexander Seastone is a pirate," said Will.

Richard slapped him again. He just stared at Will with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. I have work to finish," said Will as he walked out.

They sat in silence as Will ran up the stairs to change clothes.

Richard watched him leave.

"Father, we need to talk," said Alexander as he pushed the chair out. He grabbed his father. "In private."

He took his father to his room, shutting every door possible and closing the windows.

"Was it for me or you?" he asked.

"It was for your sake," replied Richard.

"Don't lie to me anymore. I know you removed the brand from my wrist because it risked your name," said Alexander.

"So you would have preferred to hang?" asked Richard.

"I would have died for what I truly am. You know I am a pirate more than a nobleman," said Alexander.

"I blame Bill for that," said Richard.

"He did nothing. I took to piracy long before I knew him," said Alexander.

"How long?" wondered Richard.

"Since I was about twenty-one," replied Alexander.

"Can I ask why you approve more of pirates? You know what they did to your mother and sister."

"I did that for her sake as well as mine. I thought if I was in piracy and learned their ways I could keep them safe. Pirates tell one another their plans and who they intend to capture. Knowing would save our lives. That was my original intention. I suppose I took to it with more favor than I thought. I'm beginning to agree with Will."

"On what?"

"Piracy before nobility. I have never understood politics. Perhaps I would make a better pirate than I would nobleman."

"I am not losing my family to piracy!" hollered Richard. "You especially."

"Bill promised that too," said Alexander. "He lost everything to it. I didn't because you removed the brand. Why didn't you remove his mark as well?"

"Because I never liked him."

"Then why did you let him marry my sister?"

"He made her feel comfortable. He brought her back to the woman she was. She loved him."

"Why didn't you separate them from the beginning? Bill told you he was a pirate for a reason. He wanted to keep Charlotte safe."

"Instead he went and obtained the brand of a pirate."

"That wasn't his fault. He was helping his friend. I thought of Bill as a father. He taught me more about the world than you ever did."

"Familiar isn't it? You were branded because you spared your friends from hanging."

"They're more like my brothers. I've known these men for over half of my life."

"Once we return home I am dismissing these so called friends of yours of their service. Instead you will be given a crew of my finest men."

"How do you know they aren't pirates as well?"

"Because these men have killed pirates before. A pirate would never kill another pirate. As well as a new crew you are to be given a new ship. To see to it that this is obeyed and you remain away from piracy I intend to have Lord Beckett's younger brother your first mate. I trust he will keep you from pirating."

"What does Cutler Beckett think of this then?"

"I spoke with him last night. He said he had a feeling you were one as well. He assures me that his brother will keep you on the right line."

"Do you not trust your own son?"

"Not anymore. Coming here was a mistake. You're becoming more of a pirate now that Will has come back into your life. It may have been better that he was hanged."

"What was last night? Why were you weeping for Will? I thought you liked the pirate Will Turner better."

"I was tired last night and the way Will behaved was overwhelming."

"You don't know what you want. You want Will to return to London but you know he'll become more of a pirate. You don't want Will to return because he's too much like his father."

"Bill was the worst pirate of them all."

"He was the best man I had ever known. He loved his family. I'm sure he would have been willing to lose the brand if you had only suggested it to him."

"Why did he not think of it then?"

"Because he was too afraid of what would happen."

"He always did run."

"He always came back. You are the one who is running from the past. You don't want to accept Will or I as pirates."

"There is a reason for that."

"Stop blaming what happened to mum and my sister on the rest of the pirate world. Not all pirates are as terrible as you perceive them to be. You blame the rest of the world but know it was your fault."

"How Alexander?"

"You were too busy with other nobleman. I was there. Mum told me that she was going to take Charlotte on the picnic herself because she had a feeling you weren't going to do it anymore. You were more concerned with hearing the latest politics rather than taking your family on the picnic. Mum was killed because you wanted to benefit your name. If you would have just told the Lords that you were taking your family on a seaside picnic mum would still be alive and perhaps my sister would too. You can't change what happened to them. You can't reverse time or bring people back from the dead. Move on from mum. Leave Will alone. Personally, leave me alone as well."

"That shouldn't be too difficult," said Richard.

"You should leave for London tomorrow. I think I'll keep Lily here," said Alexander.

"So, I am going to lose my family then?" asked Richard.

"You already lost me years ago. Lily has her own family," Alexander told him.

Richard grabbed his arm. "No son of mine is walking away from me."

"Then I suppose I'm not your son after all. I'm terribly sorry that your line has ended since that has always been your only care," Alexander told him after ripping his arm from his father's grip.

"Alex," said Richard as he watched him walk out. He followed him. "Alexander Seastone you return immediately." Alex grabbed his coat as he slipped his boots on. "Alexander!"

Alexander walked out the door.

Richard shook his head. He went to the library and returned to his book. Alex was a grown man. He didn't have to worry about him.

* * *

With a bit of hot food in her hand, Elizabeth went to the smithy after evening. Will hadn't returned and she wasn't sure if he had anything else to eat today. As usual she walked right in. Not surprising, Alexander was sitting on the stone wall polishing swords.

"I thought I might find you here," noted Elizabeth.

Alexander turned his head. "Yes, where else would I be?"

"I brought food for the two of you," said Elizabeth.

Will smiled as he wiped his hands. He cleared off a table then laid out a clean cloth.

The two men sat at the table eating in peace.

Elizabeth stood beside her Will with her head down. She looked at Alexander. "What did happen to your mother and sister?"

"What brought that on?" asked Alexander.

"This morning," replied Elizabeth.

"You heard," noted Alexander.

"You two weren't exactly quiet," said Elizabeth.

Alexander sighed. "Since my mother and sister went on the picnic themselves they were perfect for capture. Richard insisted that they be dressed properly. Obviously to a pirate they were noble. So, they were taken and kept hostage for a few weeks. From what I heard from Charlotte a few years later they used mum as personal amusement at night and she was forced to sleep with each of them. Charlotte was too young for that pleasure, but she as well provided a useful game of playing servant as well as admiration. Mum spotted a ship at night and prepared a boat for Charlotte. The ship heard a girl screaming for her mother and brought her aboard. When she told the ship's crew of her pirate captors they pursued the pirates. I haven't told father about this and Charlotte told me once. The ship that had rescued her fired upon the pirate ship. There were no survivors. Charlotte watched from the captain's cabin as the ship was fired upon and sunk to the bottom of the ocean with mum still on it. After that day she never spoke to anyone, but me for the longest time and was deathly afraid to be near water including drinking. Baths were a nightmare. Paintings of the sea frightened her. All the while father insisted on blaming piracy for what they had done to his wife and daughter when he was the one who refused to take us on the picnic he promised because nobleman were too important."

"That sounds like Richard," noted Will.

"I understand him better though," said Elizabeth quietly.

"It's ironic, his son and grandson have a liking for piracy," said Alexander.

"How were you able to accept yourself as a pirate after what happened to your mother and sister?" asked Elizabeth.

"When I learned that there were good pirates in the world. Bill taught me that. He also introduced me to several other good pirates. Jack Sparrow and his father are two of them," said Alexander.

"Jack has a father?" asked Will, impressed.

"Yes, Edward Teague. Jack's real name is Jonathan Teague," said Alexander.

"That's something new," said Elizabeth. She was silent a moment. "Lily was wondering if you two were coming back at all?"

"I'm not going back," said Alexander.

"I don't want to," said Will.

"Lily feels like you two are ignoring her," said Elizabeth.

"Does she?" asked Will.

Elizabeth nodded. "And she wants you and Richard to stop arguing. Now that her uncle is arguing with him she feels she doesn't matter to you two."

"Tell her that tomorrow I have something planned. It will be you, me, Alex and her," said Will.

"Do I get to know?" asked Elizabeth.

"Absolutely not darling. This also a surprise for you," said Will.

"Please," said Elizabeth, playing in his mess of curls. "Don't you love me?"

Will pulled her face closer to touch her lips with his. "I do love you."

"I know," whispered Elizabeth.

"Tell Lily that Alex and I will see her tomorrow. It will give her something to look forward to among the gloom of Richard," said Will.

"Thank you for dinner," said Alexander as he packed away the plates.

"I am going to tell Richard where you are Alex. I don't think he'll bother you if Will is near," said Elizabeth.

"Good. That is why I am with Will anyway," said Alexander.

Elizabeth looked at both of them seriously. "I wish you two would stop doing this. Something terrible is going to happen."

"What is the worst that could happen?" asked Alexander.

"Richard deciding to stay here," replied Will.

"Well, there is a solution to that which requires a bit of piracy. We take a ship and leave with Elizabeth and Lily of course," said Alexander.

"I wouldn't object to it and I know Lily would love to meet a few pirates," said Elizabeth.

Will smiled. "Of course she would. Her father's blood does run through her veins."

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was unusually quiet. Richard sat at the table eating and looking over a few messages that were sent from England not long ago. The Governor was reading the latest news. Lily was looking out the window every few minutes for her brother and uncle. Elizabeth quietly ate with thought on her mind. Each one of them was spaced at the table by choice. They had their own worries and concerns.

Estrella came in the room. She curtsied. "Mr. Turner and Lord Seastone have returned my Lord."

Lily wiped her face and jumped from her chair.

"Thank you Estrella. It's good to know that they are still alive," noted Swann.

Lily ran into the kitchen where she heard her brother's laughter.

"Hello Lily," said Alexander as he placed a few cut sandwiches in the picnic basket.

"We're going on a picnic?" asked Lily.

"At a beach where I take Elizabeth perfectly secluded to the rest of the world," said Will.

"I'll get more proper clothes on," said Lily before running from the room.

Alexander shook his head with a few small laughs. He turned around and looked at Will a moment.

Will squeezed his eyes shut a few times then sat on the chair. He squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you all right?" Alexander asked.

Will nodded. "I'm fine, just a headache."

"You look a bit pale," noted Alexander.

"When was the last time I was allowed on a beach?" asked Will.

Alexander nodded as he packed a jar of dried fruit. That was true.

"I'm ready," announced Lily as she ran back in wearing her breeches, boots, and tunic. "Elizabeth said she would braid my hair later."

"You told her then?" assumed Will.

"Of course she did," came Elizabeth's voice. "I told her to wear those clothes knowing you and I approve of this very much."

"I've been meaning to take you on a picnic anyway," said Will with a weak smile.

"Are you all right?" asked Elizabeth.

Will nodded. "I just have a headache. It's been there since I woke." He stood and took Elizabeth's hands in his own. "I won't let a simple headache ruin my day with you and Lily."

Elizabeth kissed him gently once then a few more times.

"Can you two wait until you're behind a few rocks to do that?" asked Alexander as he shoved the picnic basket between them.

"Of course," said Elizabeth.

Will smiled. "You think."

"You two are so romantic," said Lily with a heavy sigh. She giggled when Alexander stuck his finger in his mouth behind them.

"I should tell my father what we're up to," said Elizabeth.

"That might be a good idea," said Alexander.

Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand as she walked from the room. Her father was still at the breakfast table reading the news. She kissed his cheek.

"Father, Will is taking us on a picnic at the beach," she said.

"Be safe and please be back before sundown," said Swann then returned his daughter's kiss.

"On the beach. Which beach?" asked Richard.

"A secluded beach away from the town's eyes," said Will.

"You're not taking my Lily out of safety," said Richard.

"Unlike you, Will and I will be at her side," said Alexander.

"And if there are pirates we'll probably join them. All I have to do is mention that I know Jack Sparrow and my name is Will Turner. All he has to do is tell them he's André," said Will. "And Lily is mine. She is my sister."

"We'll be back later," said Alexander.

"You better," said Richard.

"Rather, Elizabeth and Lily will be back later," said Alexander.

The four of them walked from the room.

"You may wish to trust Will more. He won't let another man touch Elizabeth," said Swann.

"Yes I know. He's excessively occupied touching her instead," said Richard. "I do not understand why you allow them to do that before they are married."

"They should have been married already and I don't understand why Elizabeth is still wearing white, if you understand what I mean," said Swann.

Richard's eyes went wide. "You mean to tell me the two of them have already made love with each other."

Swann nodded as he calmly turned the page. "The first time was nearly a week after they returned from their adventure with Jack Sparrow."

"When did you learn of this?" asked Richard.

"A few days after. I knew just by the way Elizabeth was acting," said Swann as calm as a cucumber.

Just knowing however disappointed Richard. Neither Elizabeth nor Will were his children.

* * *

Once they climbed down the rock there was nothing but a clear beach shaded by many palm trees. Not a single footprint was in the sand either. The land was completely untouched. The waves gently rolled upon shore. The only sounds were the gentle waves and the sea breeze blowing through the palm leaves.

"It is silent here," noted Alexander.

"It's so beautiful," said Lily.

Will swayed a bit then grabbed the trunk of a tree.

"Will," said Elizabeth, immediately coming to him.

"Headache," replied Will.

"It's more than a headache," said Elizabeth.

"I'll be fine," said Will. "You go play."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm going to stay here and take a nap," said Will as he sat in the hammock shaded by the trees. He lay back, with one foot hanging off the side and a hand behind his head.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Alexander.

"He intends to lay there and take a nap," replied Elizabeth.

"Let him. He was working late last night to do this today," said Alexander. "He'll be fine when he wakes and sleep will do good for his headache."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Lily.

"Collect seashells and build sandcastles," said Elizabeth. "The sand is pure and thin."

"I was going to go for a swim myself," said Alexander as he already began pulling his boots off.

"It's too early. The water is freezing," said Lily.

"Not for someone who swims in the sea on the coast of Scotland. This is the Caribbean after all," said Alexander as he pulled his tunic off as well.

Elizabeth went red as he dove into the water. She tilted her head.

"Elizabeth, why are you looking at him like that?" asked Lily.

"He's handsome," said Elizabeth.

"He's twice your age and you're engaged," noted Lily. "Besides, he's married."

"I don't care. He's still handsome," said Elizabeth.

Although Will slept until lunch hours later and was awoken by a few bananas toppling on his head, Elizabeth, Lily, and Alexander enjoyed themselves. Will found a few massive sandcastles decorated with shells and seaweed. He plopped on the blanket with the four bananas that toppled on him.

"Did you enjoy your rest?" asked Alexander.

Will nodded as he bit one of the bananas. "And I woke to fresh bananas. It's as though the world is granting me all I want. Fresh bananas, a wife, my sister, and Richard will leave me alone."

"Why are you always arguing?" asked Lily. "I'm twelve years old and I understand everything, but why do you two insist on arguing? It doesn't get anywhere."

"Richard and I are too different to understand each other and so alike in demands and thought that we will fight for what we want," said Will. He kissed his sister's head. "I wouldn't worry. You'll be leaving in a week anyway."

"You're not coming are you?" asked Lily.

Will bit his lip. "Would you want to stay here with Elizabeth and I?"

"Of course, but grandfather would never allow that. I'm to attend finishing school soon and marry," said Lily.

"What does your heart want?" asked Will.

"I want to follow you. I want to be wherever you are," said Lily.

"And I am here. Grandfather technically doesn't have the right to you anymore. I am an adult and you are my little sister. You are rightfully mine," said Will.

"I would love to stay here, but London is my home," said Lily. She sighed. "You are all I need to be happy. I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is. You're staying here and if I stay here he'll only have his son and Alex is always at sea."

"Lily, I was intending to return home to bring Colleen and the children here. I belong here more than there," said Alexander.

"That will break his heart," said Lily. "I can't do that."

"You care about Richard? He has no feeling for anyone but himself," said Will. "I'm sure he's made you do things that you would never have done. You're betrothed Lily. Do you even like this man?"

"I like Edward," said Lily. "But grandfather wants what's best for all of us."

"He wants what's best for himself," said Alexander. "I've finally come to see that."

"Do you want to stay here though?" asked Will again.

Lily smiled at him. "Yes, I do."

"Then stay here. No one should tell you what you can and cannot do. It wouldn't be your life. You have one life; don't let it be controlled by someone else," said Will. "I learned that long ago."

"You ran away because you were afraid. The only constant in your life at the time was the thought that father was in the Caribbean," said Lily.

"You've heard then?" asked Will.

"You told me remember?" wondered Lily.

Will shrugged. He shook his head. "I can't remember what happened yesterday. Everything happens too rapidly for me to comprehend what I just did. I have too many interferences in my life at the moment to understand everything."

"What do you understand?" wondered Elizabeth.

"That I'm going to marry you in five days," said Will.

"At least you know about that," said Elizabeth. "And that's all that matters." She kissed him then gave him a tight hug. "Will, you're so warm."

"It's just the hot Caribbean sun. You're warm too Elizabeth," said Will.

"Not as warm as you," replied Elizabeth.

"I'll be fine. Nothing is wrong with me," said Will.

"Do you want to swim," asked Alexander.

"I've not eaten yet," said Will.

"After you're finished eating then?" added Alexander.

Will wrapped his hand around his upper left arm. "My arm hurts."

"Since when is an injury taken care of with that caution?" asked Alexander.

"One that is sore. It's my entire arm as well and I don't know why. Besides, I'm still tired," said Will.

"There is something wrong with you," said Elizabeth. "You don't care about a sore arm. You never have."

"I can't feel my arm, I'm tired, and it's the quietest I've ever heard in such a long time. I want to take advantage of the quiet as much as possible before dinner tonight," said Will.

"You're coming for dinner?" asked Lily.

"Of course," said Will as he rested on his back and shut his eyes. "Hot food. Cold liquid. Warm place to stay. Why would I not eat dinner?"

"Richard for one," said Alexander.

"He's not my father," said Will.

"At least sleep in the shade. You don't need a sunburn," said Alexander.

Will took that to heart. He flopped back into the hammock. This time he removed his boots.

After a few minutes Elizabeth went to his side. She brushed a few curls from his face. He was already asleep. She laid the back of her hand against his forehead then entirely unbuttoned his tunic.

"I don't like it. He's too warm," she said

Alexander came over to her. He felt Will's forehead. "He is warm and his face is a touch pale. I'm beginning to wonder if something is wrong with him. He has been arguing a lot lately and not eating as much. He hasn't been himself ever since the celebration."

"I suppose he just needs to sleep. He has been lacking rest," noted Elizabeth.

"I'll keep an eye on him, but I do think he only needs sleep," said Alexander.

Even though Alexander was keeping an eye on him, Elizabeth did go to Will's side every hour. She knew something was wrong. He looked paler, felt warmer, and his breathing was slightly quicker. Not knowing what it was, she set it aside each time and hoped that he was just trapped in a nightmare.

Alexander looked at the sky once more. "I think we should head back," he advised.

Elizabeth looked toward the sky as well. "It's just a few fluffy clouds."

Alexander turned his head toward the sky. The clouds were fluffy, towering columns. "Those are thunder clouds." He looked to the sea. The water was choppier. "The seas always roughen before a good storm. It will take nearly an hour to be inside. We should go back."

"I agree," said Will, his voice breathy. He shook his head. Suddenly becoming lightheaded, he clutched Alexander's shoulder. "I've had too much sun."

"Will, you've been in the shade all day, asleep," said Lily.

"I think you need to stay at the manor tonight," said Alexander. "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you. You don't look well."

Will exhaled deeply. "Just a headache and I feel hot. I'm thirsty and still tired. Other than that I feel fine."

"All right," said Alexander. "Come on."

Lily grabbed the picnic basket. "Today was wonderful," she said. "I didn't have to listen to anyone argue."

"We're not home yet Lily," said Alexander.

Elizabeth and Lily did have to admit Alexander knew something about the weather. By the time they arrived at the manor the sky was dark. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The wind was blowing rather well. They were just glad to be inside.

"Thank God you're back. I didn't want you getting caught in this storm," said Swann as he briskly walked to his daughter.

"Yes. It seems Alexander is marvelous at identifying cloud formations and sea patterns to recognize a storm," said Elizabeth.

"I'm sure his pirate friends taught him that," said Richard as he walked down the stairs. "I'm glad all four of you are back, especially Lily. The world does not need another pirate." He stood in front of Will and Alexander. "That's right. Two of the world's pirates are standing in front of me. Tell me Will, what did Jack Sparrow teach you?"

"I don't want to do this," said Will.

"Why not? You always want to argue so let's argue," said Richard.

Will sighed and walked away from him. He walked into the parlor and collapsed on the couch.

"Something is definitely wrong with him," said Alexander.

"Well, dinner is ready and I intend to eat hot food," said Richard. "Lily, change your clothes for dinner. Dinner is always a proper occasion."

"I'm filthy so why dirty more clothes?" asked Lily.

Richard pondered that thought. "Well, I suppose you are right. As soon as you're finished with dinner I expect a bath."

Elizabeth walked into the parlor. She looked down at Will. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Will shook his head. "I'm not hungry, just thirsty."

"I'll bring you back some water," said Elizabeth.

Will nodded. He shut his eyes and once again squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Elizabeth returned quicker than he thought she would.

The cup that was brought to him Will drank in a few moments. He blinked a few times. "Go eat Elizabeth. The food is getting cold. I'm not going anywhere. I'll just rest my eyes."

He pulled open his tunic more then covered his legs with a blanket as though he was both hot and cold. His heart was pounding inside his chest as his breathing was trying to keep up with it. He felt terrible and didn't know what was wrong. All he wanted was more sleep so he shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Will. Will, wake up."

Will slowly opened his eyes. " Elizabeth, what is it?"

Elizabeth smiled as she sat next to him. "Nothing. I just want to see your eyes again. You've been sleeping so much."

Will sat up more then pulled her on top of him.

Elizabeth nestled her head against his belly. She intertwined her fingers with his. It was only a moment of silence.

"You're heart's beating so fast just like the first time I held your hand," she noted.

"That seems long ago," whispered Will.

"We'll be married soon and allowed to do whatever we want," said Elizabeth.

"And we don't already?" asked Will with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth pushed herself up to kiss his lips. She rested against Will and watched lightening give the picture of blowing trees and rain outside.

Will swallowed hard. He rubbed his face. A cool hand was set against his forehead. He set his palm against the hand.

"All right, Will, you're going to bed now," said Alexander.

"I've felt like this all day," said Will.

"I need to look you over. You have been warm all day and your pulse is rapid," said Alexander. His eyes grew confused. "You have the symptoms of an infection."

"Alex, there's something I need to tell you," said Will. He swallowed hard again.

"What is this?"

"Father, don't. Not now," said Alexander.

"William this is not proper behavior. You and Elizabeth are not married," said Richard.

Not wanting to begin another argument, Elizabeth sat up at the edge of the couch.

"We've done more," said Will.

"Yes. It was a week after you rescued Jack," said Richard. Elizabeth's face went red. Recalling exactly what her and Will did. "Were you my daughter I would have forbade you from ever wearing white again as that color does symbolize innocence."

"Richard, she's not your daughter. Leave her out of this," said Will as he sat up.

"No, but you are my grandson," said Richard.

"Can we not do this? I don't want to argue tonight. I don't feel like it," said Will.

"Then what do you want to do?" asked Richard.

"I want to sleep and talk to Alexander," replied Will.

"I assume you two are planning a pirate raid on Port Charles then?" asked Richard.

"I don't feel well and I need him to look at my arm," said Will.

Richard grabbed his left arm.

Will tensed.

"You are weak. A simple sore arm should not cause that amount of pain," said Richard.

"It's not just sore. You did it to me," said Will.

"You deserved it," said Richard.

"Why?" asked Will.

"Because you're what I fought so hard to keep away. You are the son of a pirate becoming a pirate. The lord of England giving everything away for a boat and a pistol. You are hopeless Will. You always have been. I don't know why I dedicated three years of my life searching for you. You're better here anyway. London doesn't need someone like you," said Richard.

"Good!" Will shouted. "I'm not going back anyway."

"I didn't think so and I'm glad," said Richard.

"Why are you still here?" asked Will.

"Leaving would pay great insult upon me," said Richard.

"I've wanted to say to his for so long. I've wanted to say this ever since I was three," said Will.

"What?" asked Richard.

"I hate you," said Will.

"Good because I don't care about you. And you were right. I did want to transform you into the perfect Lord. I was mistaken in choosing you," said Richard. Tears came to his eyes. "Why didn't you die instead of Charlotte? She was my precious daughter. Lily would have been much better with her mother. Charlotte wouldn't have cared that you died."

Will turned from him. He was tired of doing this. He walked out of the room.

"Where are you going boy?" asked Richard.

"I'm going to find my father," said Will.

"He's dead," said Richard.

Will apparently ignored that last comment. He opened the door and walked out.

"Father, he doesn't want to argue anymore!" screamed Alexander. "He's tired of it!"

"No he's not," said Richard.

"There is something wrong with Will. He is showing signs of an infection and I don't know what could be infected. If he's out there long enough he'll die," said Alexander.

Elizabeth covered her mouth. She immediately ran for the door.

Alexander grabbed her before she could leave. "I'll look for him and bring him back. I don't want you catching something before the wedding."

"What if he's already dead?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not yet," said Alexander. "I need you to do something for me. I need you to prepare a room for him. He's going to need dry clothes and blankets to keep the chill of the rain away from him." He grabbed his coat. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Why are you going after him?" asked Richard.

"Because my sister would want me to help her son," said Alexander.

"You're going to catch pneumonia," said Richard.

"I think I can fight that off quicker than Will," said Alexander. "Don't come after me."

Elizabeth watched Alexander run down the soaking path. Lightening lit up the town. Will was out there somewhere in this. One hour. She looked at the clock. Alexander and Will would be back at nine forty-three. That was early enough. She sat in the parlor with Lily in front of the fire, both watching the fire roar.

Ten chimes. One more signaling half an hour past. Eleven chimes. One more. Twelve chimes. Another. One chime.

Elizabeth looked out the window again. Nothing. The storm was still raging. She sat on the couch alone. Lily had gone to bed two hours ago after making her promise to wake her when Will came back. Elizabeth shut her red, sore eyes. It was over four hours later when Alexander promised he would be back. The storm never ended. Something was wrong with Will before he left. She brought the pillow to her chest and hid her face into it. The fire was dead save for the small pile of coals in the center.

Footsteps approached. She looked over. It was her father in his night robe.

" Elizabeth, have you been up all night. It's nearly two o'clock in the morning," said Swann.

"I can't sleep," said Elizabeth. "What are you doing awake?"

"The storm is keeping me awake," said Swann. He brought his daughter against him. "And I'm worried about Will."

"Alex promised. He should be back by now," said Elizabeth.

"He could have taken Will to the shop until the rain suppresses. All this time Will could have already been in the smithy. You know he goes there when he needs to think. It's warm and Alexander being there he'll look after him. You need to sleep Elizabeth."

"I just keep thinking of the ways Will could die," said Elizabeth.

"Not Will. He's strong. He loves you too much to die," said Swann. He stood to fetch a blanket and cover his daughter. "Go to sleep Elizabeth. Will is fine. I know he is."

"I don't," whispered Elizabeth.

"What does your heart tell you?" asked Swann.

"That he's cold and weak and dying," replied Elizabeth. "And that I'm tired."

Governor Swann kissed his daughter's head. He added a few more logs to the coals. While doing so, Elizabeth finally allowed her eyes to close and sleep to come.

* * *

Shivering, Alexander rubbed his chest. He was soaked to the bone and still no sign of Will anywhere. He searched every shop twice, looked for foot markings in the deserted streets, searched the docks and ships that were anchored there, and still Will was nowhere. The rain finally ended. It had drizzled the past hour or so. He was so cold and suffered from uncontrollable trembling. He wandered to the beach. Lightening still flashed occasionally as his only source of light. With each lightening flash came footprints in the sand that were barely recognizable. He didn't need to think much about anything else.

Looking in front of him down the beach was a limp body lying facedown in the sand.

"Will," he whispered as he ran to Will's side. He turned Will onto his back. "Oh God, please no. Will, wake up…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Elizabeth jolted awake as something slammed. She stood and looked into the foyer, about where she thought the slam came. Seeing Alexander holding Will in his arms, she sighed heavily.

Alexander noticed her. "Get my father," he said before falling to a knee.

Elizabeth rushed to his side. "Alex."

"Take him," whispered Alexander, his voice hoarse and weak.

"FATHER!" Elizabeth shrieked as she took Will against her chest.

Her entire body was shaking because of him. She squeezed him against her to give him some warmth. His breathing was in quick, struggled gasps. His skin was water logged and white.

"I found him collapsed on the beach. I don't know how long he was there," said Alexander. "He has pneumonia and an infection."

Feet bounded down the stairs. Governor Swann, Richard, and Lily rushed to them.

"Brainless boy," said Richard. "I told him he was going catch something. I suppose I should get him into dry clothes."

"Richard help me with Will," said Governor Swann. "Elizabeth, help Alexander to his room."

"No, I'll help Will!" cried Elizabeth.

"Fine," said Swann. He turned to the butler. "Send for Doctor Whittenburg immediately."

"Come on Alex," said Richard as he dragged his son to his feet.

He set one of Alexander's arms around his neck then brought him to his room. He changed his son into dry clothes and covered him to stop the shivering.

"You brought this upon yourself," he told his unconscious son then kissed his boy's forehead.

He walked out the room where Governor Swann came from Will's room.

"Shouldn't _you_ be undressing Will? They aren't married yet," noted Richard.

"Richard, I don't know if there will be a wedding anymore!" hollered Swann, his eyes and voice frightened.

"Will is going to be fine. He fights back. He'll be up and about tomorrow," said Richard. "Alex will be awake in the morning. I'm quite confident in this."

"Father!" Elizabeth's voice called, cracking.

Richard, knowing it would be quite dramatic around here, decided to rest on the couch in the parlor. Will and Alexander were going to be fine. He had to admit they were the strongest people he had known

He slept for a few hours then began reading a book after preparing himself breakfast. No life was on the first level which brought him surprise. He resumed his place by the fire in the parlor with his book. Small footsteps approached.

"Lord Seastone," a voice called.

"Yes," said Richard, turning his head.

Doctor Whittenburg sighed. "Your son has pneumonia."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Yes, that does not pose a shock. I knew he was going to catch something."

"It's working through his body swiftly. He's burning quite warmly and coughing," continued Doctor Whittenburg.

"He will be all right correct?" asked Richard.

"Yes," replied the doctor. "He needs rest and fluids."

Richard nodded. "What about my grandson?"

"He," began Doctor Whittenburg. His mouth moved into words. No sound came out.

Richard set his book down and stood. "Is he alive?"

"At the moment," replied Doctor Whittenburg. "He has an infection on his left arm and one of the deadliest instances of pneumonia I have ever seen. Both the infection and disease have consumed him with high fever. He's begun to cough blood. His breathing is very struggled."

Richard's eyes regained their size as his face went pale. "What do you suggest his survival is?"

"It's difficult to say. I've never contained pneumonia and infection at once with a patient. I have given him a supply of medicines that have been known to lower fever and calm swelling caused by infection."

"Will there be a wedding in four days?" asked Richard.

"He may not have awakened in four days. His mind is too far into unconsciousness to know when he will wake," said Doctor Whittenburg. "The Governor and his daughter are at young Turner's side. I suggest you remain with your son. Even high possibilities of life can become fragile within a few moments."

Curiosity now having control over himself, Richard looked at the doctor then slowly lifted his foot onto each step.

Lily sat on the last step, her face in her arms.

"What is it Lily?" asked Richard.

"There's going to be a funeral in place of a wedding," said Lily.

"Will is strong. He never ends without a fight," said Richard

"What if he's to weak to fight?" asked Lily.

Richard shook his head. He walked along the hall. Near their rooms, he felt the sudden heavy burden of illness consume himself. For a moment he thought the temperature was higher in the hall between their rooms. Both the doors were wide open as well as several windows. Since Alexander was his son, he walked into his room.

Upon entering he heard rough, weak coughing followed by a painful whimper.

"Alex," he whispered as entered his son's bedroom.

Alexander was trembling and soaking wet. Sweat dripped off the side of his face. His hand was on his chest as he breathed. Each breath brought tears to his face.

"Alex," Richard breathed as he took his son's hand.

Alexander blinked and looked at him. He looked as though he was going to say something.

Richard fell on the bed beside him. He brought a cool rag across his son's forehead. "I'm here Alex. I'm here. You rest. I'm going to look after you son."

"Will," Alexander said hoarsely.

"He's sleeping," replied Richard.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Alexander coughed. "My chest hurts."

Richard hushed him as he wiped the rag across his son's face. He had never seen his son look as weak as he did ever in his life.

* * *

As assumed, Alexander was awake the next morning with a clear mind. He was tired and felt cold, but it was nothing a nap couldn't take care of. More than pleasing to him, his chest burned each time he inhaled.

All the while, Richard stayed with his son. He had a certain fear of going near Will. He didn't want to become emotionally attached to him now. No one was positive if he was going to wake or not in four days. After hearing that Will's condition remained the same, as it was the previous day, he fought against being with him. Alexander was his son anyhow. He wasn't gong to leave his son's side until he was well enough.

Stirring a bit more, Alexander sighed as he opened his eyes again. He sat up then rubbed his eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked, noticing a body beside him.

"Over a day," replied Richard.

Alexander looked curiously at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't care what happened to me."

Richard sat on the bed then wrapped his arms around his son's back. "I wasn't sure if you were gong to live or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Alexander.

"Alex," said Richard as he set his palm against his son's cheek. "You've been with pneumonia for the past day."

"Oh, that would explain why I feel cold then?" assumed Alexander. Richard nodded. "Where's Will? Do you know anything about him?"

"His arm is infected and he has pneumonia as well," replied Richard.

"Infection and pneumonia?" asked Alexander.

Richard nodded. "Yes."

Alexander threw the blankets from his body. He slowly stood and reached for his robe.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Richard.

"Will," replied Alexander obviously as he wrapped a blanket around himself.

Richard, knowing he had no choice now that his son was awake and recovered, knew he had to go to Will. As he felt before, the burden of heavy illness swirled around him as he entered the room. The air was consumed with it. He walked into Will's bedroom.

Elizabeth, Alexander, Swann, and Lily were sitting beside the bed, each with rags in their hands that were soon placed on Will's body. They noticed Richard coming and looked at him with a glare and fury.

Richard stood over his grandson then fell onto the bed.

Will was drenched with sweat. His body was white. Red circles went around his eyes causing his face to appear pinker than it already was. With each tremor, sweat droplets fell across every curve. His curls were flat from the moisture. His breathing was that of a near impossible task. His left arm around the bandage was still pink.

Richard's hand rose to his mouth as his eyes gazed upon the bandage on Will's arm. He touched the bandage.

"That is the cause of his infection," said Alexander.

Richard breathed in gasps. He clutched the bandage and stared at Will's face. "It's my fault. I did this to him."

"It was everything," said Elizabeth.

"No," whispered Richard. "I was the one who cut him."

"How?" asked Elizabeth.

"We wanted to kill each other. We fought. I cut his arm," said Richard.

Lily stood and walked from the room. Alexander followed her.

Elizabeth slapped Richard across the face. "I'm going to bury my fiancé instead of marry him because of you!" she screamed. She ran from the room with her hand over her mouth.

" Elizabeth," said Swann as he chased after her.

Richard was left alone. Being the only one in that room, it was his burden to care for Will and he did.

* * *

It was soon two days before the scheduled wedding day. Will was still burning in unconsciousness. The fever reduced enough after infection healed. He was covered halfway. Pneumonia was still his dilemma. He was showing the same signs of it as he had for a few days.

Word spread through town about Will. Several townspeople and invited guests came to the manor and provided Elizabeth their prayers for Will's recovery.

Richard remained at his side caring for him and giving him a few drops of water every hour.

Elizabeth was always beside her Will, holding his hand and silently pleading for him to wake. She couldn't imagine a life without him now. She didn't know what she would do if Will didn't recover. Her mind refused to allow her to process those thoughts though she knew it was a very high possibility. One thing was certain in her mind: she was not going to be married in two days. Whenever the wedding was going to take place would involve no more than the Seastones and perhaps a few already on the island.

Lily sat beside her brother a few times to talk to him a bit.

Alexander was mostly with Will after dark, giving him his medicines and checking on his condition. Not always being at Will's side gave him an insight on Will. Changes were easier seen when away for a time. Instead, he assisted the Governor with anything that he could and brought food to his father and Elizabeth.

Richard gazed at Will, listening to him cough more. He wiped a drop of blood running from the side of Will's mouth. The Caribbean sun lowering on the horizon gave his face color and warmth

Alexander came in as usual. "You look tired," he noted.

"I'm fine," replied Richard.

"You need to sleep father," said Alexander. "I don't need you suffering from over exhaustion as well as Will's pneumonia."

"I can't leave him now," said Richard.

"You abandoned him too long ago for him to accept you," said Alexander.

"That was not my intent," said Richard.

"It became that," Alexander told him as he wiped Will's face with a cool rag.

Will breathed deeply as his glazed eyes partly opened.

"Will," whispered Elizabeth.

"Mum, I'm so cold," whispered Will.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Will, I'm not-"

"No, let his mind believe that," Alexander told her. "He's delirious. Don't confuse him. The mind has a way of manipulating to see what we want most. In this instance it will benefit him."

"Father?" Will asked, his eyes turning to Alexander.

"I'm here little one," said Alexander.

"Rest Will, don't move. We're here," said Elizabeth. She kissed his forehead. "Tell us what you want and we'll find it for you."

"So thirsty and hot," whimpered Will.

"You have a fever Will," whispered Elizabeth. She looked at Alexander. "Your father has water for you little one."

Alexander lifted Will's head enough for him to pour a few mouthfuls of water down Will's throat.

"Better Will?" he asked.

Will shook his head. He struggled to breathe again and coughed.

"I did it because I loved you Will," said Richard suddenly.

Will's eyes turned to him.

Richard peeled the hair from Will's face. "I loved you like a son Will. I loved your father like a son as well. He reminded me of myself when I was his age. He was talented and brought joy to all our lives. I didn't want to tell him off. I hated telling him away. I did it because I couldn't bear to watch you hang. I didn't want to watch him hang either. I knew he would be all right in time. Your mother was a mess for weeks. Your uncle took care of you because I took care of your mother. You were attached to your uncle. For the longest time you thought he was your father. I had no choice. I failed in raising Bill. He was in my company ever since I found him cold and innocent in prison waiting to be hanged. I stretched my rules more every year because I couldn't part from him. I loved him. When I saw he was branded I had to let him go to protect you. I told you he died to keep you safe and end the questions. I never expected him to meet your mother again.

"I was afraid this was going to happen. I was afraid you ran away to find your father and would end up as a pirate. You did just that and took a liking to it as he did. I've been treating you the way I have and trying not to care about you because I don't want to love you as much as I did your father. I don't want to have to go through with that again. One pirate was difficult enough to live with. After Bill, I did all I could to keep you away from piracy because that was the one thing I wanted you to avoid. Coming here and seeing what you are which is a pirate broke my heart.

"I never imagined I would take it this far. I never imagined my struggle to keep you away from piracy would kill you. I understand now that you are a pirate and you're smart enough to stay out of trouble. You know your father's mistakes. Your fiancée knows you are a pirate and that's why she loves you. That's why I love you Will. I just thought you would want to come back home where the rest of your family is. I see you found a family here. Your life here was the way you wanted it. I came here and ruined it."

He took Will's hand in his own.

"After the wedding, if there will be a wedding anymore, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. The only good I did was save your life from the gallows and that was enough. I'll just leave you alone Will. I'll always be here if _you_ want me. I'll just leave you alone."

He kissed Will's forehead.

"Go back to sleep Will. You need to sleep more."

He brought a cool rag across Will's forehead.

Will watched him leave until he coughed. "Mum," he whimpered.

"Shh. You're all right Will," whispered Elizabeth. "Hush little one."

"Father," Will called.

Alexander caressed Will's face with his thumb. "You're all right little one. Go to sleep son. The day will come again and you'll feel better than a ship at sea."

"Don't leave me again," Will pleaded weakly.

Both of them moved closer. Alexander kept his hand on Will's face. Elizabeth took his hand into her own.

"Never," whispered Elizabeth.

Will whimpered as his cheek fell against the pillow, his mind drifting back into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

Elizabeth looked out the window. Her wedding was intended for tomorrow at noon. Once again the wedding was going to move to another day. Her dress arrived that morning. She didn't look at it for fear that she wasn't going to wear it. Will's clothes arrived as well, nor did she look upon them. She didn't want anything to do with the wedding or any who had a smile on their face or in their eyes. Her heart felt as though it could never be happy again. Everything in her life was ruined, including her love for Will. How could she love him anymore if she felt he was going to die? She was too attached to leave him however.

"Elizabeth darling, are you hungry?" asked Swann. Elizabeth shook her head. "You haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"I have greater worries than eating food," said Elizabeth.

Swann sat on the chair beside her. He looked at Will. "He looks better. His body is beginning to match his face. The circles under his eyes are no more. He's breathing better."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to marry him tomorrow," whispered Elizabeth. "Perhaps we aren't meant to be after all. No one approved of us. Even after learning that he's noble everyone thinks that he should find a wife in London with a more noble status. Even God won't allow us to marry. Why else would Will be like this if the world knew we weren't meant to be?"

Before her father could say anything, she walked from the room, wiping her eyes as she did so.

Swann looked at Will. " You are meant to be. He loves you more than anything Elizabeth. "

"Anything new?" asked Alexander as he walked in the room.

"I think he looks better," said Swann.

Alexander touched Will's face then set a cool rag across his forehead. He looked at Will's arm, which was no longer pink and burning around the bandages.

"He's better," he noted. "A little. I don't expect there will be a wedding tomorrow though."

"Nor does Elizabeth," said Swann.

"Poor child. She was arrested and would have to live with herself after she was spared and him hanged. All this happens to Will. Her wedding day must be moved again and her fiancé is dying still. I don't think that he will wake today with a sane mind either. I do expect him to wake later however, just not any time soon," said Alexander.

"What is your father doing?" asked Swann, curiosity in his voice.

Alexander shrugged. "I haven't seen him much today. I last saw him walking in the garden with a book in his hand. He wasn't reading the book I don't think."

"What is it about Will that he disapproves of? Will is all I ever wanted for my daughter," said Swann.

"Will is the kind of person you must become accustomed to. He's the noblest man on the island. Even before you knew I'm certain he showed that quality. Your daughter was happy and carefree around him. He risked his life to save hers. You know what to expect of Will. He's been in your sight since he was twelve. My father had a different image in his head. His image was proper and perfect. He never expected his grandson to have gone to piracy. Father is merely afraid that Will is going to become what his father was," said Alexander.

"I believe Will is already a pirate," noted Swann.

"Partly. It's in his blood. It always has been there," said Alexander. "I've dabbled in piracy as well. Mistakenly, I took a liking to it."

Swann looked at Alexander. "You, a pirate? Hardly."

"I am a pirate. I rebelled against my father after my mother died to keep my sister and Will safe from them. If pirates were to ever attack I would know their strategies and perhaps a few of them to keep my family safe," said Alexander.

"Piracy for the right reason, but an unexpected liking to it," noted Swann.

Alexander nodded, looking at Will. "Same with him."

"You weren't nearly hung," noted Swann.

Alexander said nothing. He pulled the sleeve from his right wrist, exposing the skin.

Swann looked at the scar, having an idea of what was once there. Deciding it best to leave him alone, he left to find his daughter.

Still as weak and tired as he had been since the storm, Alexander wrapped in a blanket and sat in a chair. He was too worried about his nephew to rest in his own room. Will's condition was far too fragile to be left alone. He wasn't going to lose another part of him. Believing him to be dead was difficult on him enough already.

Alexander's resting became sleeping in the chair with his head on the bed. Affected by pneumonia still, his body was weak and in need of rest. Even in the chair, he slept the remainder of the day and a few hours past the dawn of a new day. Another blanket was around his shoulders aside from the one that he placed around himself.

Elizabeth was sitting beside Will again, looking into his face. Her soft fingers brushed across his forehead and curls.

"Morning," noted Alexander as he raised his head from the bed.

"You've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon," said Elizabeth.

"I noticed that," said Alexander as he stretched his arms. "Anything?"

"He's still the same," said Elizabeth. "The wedding is going to be you, Lily, Richard, my father, and ten others. The rest are leaving."

"This wasn't intended to happen Elizabeth. It is difficult to leave London and noble assignments. Waiting for him to recover is time they don't have. There's tension in Parliament, more than usual. They had to leave," said Alexander.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"You know why," replied Alexander.

"They can leave from this. I can't," said Elizabeth.

"Would you leave Will like they are? I don't think so," said Alexander.

"We should have been married," whispered Elizabeth.

"Don't count the should's and if's. Everything worsens," Alexander told her.

"How?" asked Elizabeth, turning to him.

"Acceptance. You have to accept what's been given to you," said Alexander.

"And you can accept that your father is gathering everything and intending to leave the morning after our wedding?" wondered Elizabeth.

"I must," replied Alexander.

"But can you?" asked Elizabeth.

Alexander looked at her. "He's my father. He's known that I've been a pirate for nearly twenty years and he's done nothing to stop it. It is his own fault."

"You haven't answered my question Alex," said Elizabeth. "Can you accept that your father is going to abandon you if Will and I ever marry? Can you live with that?"

"No," whispered Alexander. "And yes."

"Which is it?" asked Elizabeth.

Alexander looked at Will. "I'm forty years old. I could make my way around the world when I was barely twenty. I'll be fine without my father. I haven't seen him much lately anyway. This is the first time we've truly been together in five years. He's finally realizing that I wasn't misleading him when I told him that I was a pirate. I don't remember when I told him. I thought he realized it when I returned home branded a pirate to spare my crew."

"This was the last thing he wanted to come to. You are a pirate, Will's father was one, and Will probably would be considered as one. Instead of punishing him as he did to you, he nearly kills Will," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I've looked over him again and again. He doesn't need anything more than warmth and company. All he needs to do is rest. He'll be fine. I promise," said Alexander.

"I don't want to lose him," said Elizabeth, taking Will's hand between both of hers.

"He'll be fine. Trust me. Bill has had pneumonia several times and pulled through. He's had pneumonia and an infection worse than Will's. Trust me, he has his father's blood and will be fine."

"He better be or I'll kill him myself," muttered Elizabeth.

"I don't want you to kill me," Will's voice softly whispered.

Elizabeth gasped as she whipped her head to face him. "Will, you're awake!"

"I've been," said Will, weakly.

"How long?" asked Alexander.

Will's eyes turned to Elizabeth as he set his other hand on hers. "I do."

"I do too," whispered Elizabeth. "If only it meant something to the rest of the world."

"It does," said Will. "I married you a month ago. Papers don't matter. You're my wife."

"Papers matter Will. We aren't married until the rest of the world watches us give our vows and kiss."

"Didn't I just do that?" asked Alexander.

Will smiled at him.

A smile widened across Elizabeth's face.

"Now kiss and make it official," said Alexander.

Contented more than she had been for days, Elizabeth leaned over to press her lips gently on Will's. It was such a wonderful feeling to feel her Will kiss her back. Wonderfully, Will wrapped his arms lightly around her back.

"There, you're married," said Alexander.

"Thank you Alex," replied Elizabeth.

"Where's Lily? I want to see her. I want her to know I'm all right," said Will.

"Slow down Will. You need to rest. I don't want you moving anymore. We have everything in order," said Alexander.

"But my sister," said Will.

"Elizabeth, find Lily while I look over Will," said Alexander.

Sighing, Elizabeth looked at her Will. She kissed him gently on the forehead then left the room.

Will shut his eyes as he completely slumped against the pillows. "Alex, I feel terrible. I'm freezing."

"I know. I can see it. I can't give you anything because there is nothing to give. I'm just letting you know you're going to develop a fever soon. You've been chilled and fevered the past few days," said Alexander.

"How bad is the fever?" wondered Will.

"Well, you thought Elizabeth and I were your parents," replied Alexander.

Will shut his eyes. "That explains a lot."

"Do you want another blanket?" asked Alexander.

Will nodded. "And water. I'm so thirsty."

The moment after the blanket was placed on him, Will pulled it to his face and curled around it.

"You'll be fine Will. I wouldn't worry too much. I say too much because I don't know mind you," said Alexander, tilting Will's head to help him drink water with a bit of limejuice.

"You've always been reassuring," said Will sarcastically, but with a smile on his face.

"Will!" Lily's voice screeched.

She rushed into the room and leapt onto her brother's body. As tightly as she could, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest.

Will softly smiled as he kissed her head instead of holding her. He was weak and cold- too cold her and knew she would understand.

"I've been so worried about you," said Lily. "You've hardly been awake for days. When you are awake you're too fevered to understand anything."

"I'm all right Lily. I'm recovering," said Will.

"Slowly," added Lily.

"But I am nonetheless," said Will.

Lily held onto her brother tighter. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You would go on with life as you have for twelve years. You didn't know about me until over a month ago."

"But now that I do know you I don't want anything happening. I love you."

"I love you Lily. You know that and you know I'm going to be all right. I'm just a bit cold."

"Until you have a fever again."

"Probably, but you'll be here to look after me as well as Alex and Elizabeth and her father and…" said Will, looking at all of them. "Where's grandfather?"

"He said he would leave you alone as you wanted all along. He knows that there is no changing your mind to return to England. After you marry, he's leaving," said Alexander.

Thoughtful, Will's eyes turned to the outside view of the window. The sun on his face brought comfort. Gentle fingers went across his forehead as the blankets were wrapped tighter around his shivering body. Warmed by the sun and blankets as well as comfortable and contented, his eyes fell shut without the approval from the rest of his body.

"He was barely awake for a few minutes," noted Lily.

"That's good he's sleeping," said Alexander. "He'll recover quicker and his body can heal itself much easier without his mind distracting. He'll be fine."

Elizabeth continued to caress his face, patiently waiting for him to wake again.

* * *

Will woke with a start causing his body to slightly jolt. He was awake enough to realize that he was trembling. A freezing rag was placed across his forehead. He looked at a blurred image of his Elizabeth.

"Your fever returned," Elizabeth's voice said distantly.

Will looked at all of their faces. Each one was a fire lit blur of colors. Barely making them out, he only noted that three were at his side. His body suddenly felt like it was burning.

"I'm burning," he told them.

"You're delirious Will. It's just the fever," said Alexander.

Will shook his head. "I'm burning."

His breathing increased, becoming more of a struggle. Something was tightly clutching his hand. In return, he squeezed back. Feeling cold, he moved his legs closer to him.

"I'm so cold," he whispered.

"Your body is losing its natural supply of heat quicker than we can control. You can't warm until we cool your body," said Alexander.

"But I'm so cold," whimpered Will.

A hand was set on his cheek. He leaned his head into the hand. Another freezing, wet rag was pressed against his forehead. The water dripped from the rag across his face as well as sweat. Looking past Elizabeth, he saw a shadow in the doorway that stood still against the lighted all. It was the only image that was clear to him. He reached his hand out.

"Can you forgive me for what I am?" he asked.

Will's state of delirium increased more and more, but he saw the figure's head move up and down slowly, nodding. He smiled. His mind loosing all sense that was left, he slumped against the bed.

"I'm burning again," he told them.

A voice rang out through his mind, as he moaned in pain. _I loved you like a son…I couldn't part from him. I loved him…I don't want to love you as much as I did your father…what you are, which is a pirate, broke my heart…keep you away from piracy would kill you…you are a pirate…why I love you Will…come back home where the rest of your family is…save your life…that was enough…leave you alone Will…always be here if you want me…just leave you alone._

"Don't leave me," he pleaded. "Don't leave me alone."

"Shh, we won't Will. We'll be here," said Elizabeth.

"Promise," added Lily.

Will shook his head. "Don't want him to leave me alone. So sorry what I did to him."

"Did what to who?" asked Elizabeth.

Will looked at her. "Broke his heart."

"Who Will?" asked Elizabeth.

"Won't ever forgive me," added Will.

"Will," called Elizabeth.

"Leave him Elizabeth. Let him go on. He's mind is lost in delirium. Let him be," said Alexander.

Elizabeth turned back to Will. She saw the pain twisting on his face, but was frightened to see the tears dripping from the sides of his eyes.

"Don't let him leave me alone," pleaded Will. "I love him. I'm sorry."

"Who?" wondered Elizabeth, trying again. "Who do you not want to leave you alone?"

"Grandfather," whimpered Will, moaning in pain and delirium.

All heads turned to the door. There was no one.

Will exhaled as he allowed his body to fall limp against the pillows, his mind sinking back into unconsciousness.

What was a moment for him and hours to the rest, Will opened his eyes again.

Elizabeth was looking down on him with a gentle smile. She brushed soft curls from his face.

Lily came beside her as well as Alexander. They looked at him in relief.

"What?" asked Will.

"Your fever broke and you're not freezing," noted Elizabeth.

"It means the worst of the pneumonia is leaving," added Lily.

"However, it won't completely leave your body for at least a week. You'll have minor chills and fever, but you'll recover with rest," said Alexander.

"What time is it?" wondered Will.

"After noon," replied Elizabeth.

"Then you have the rest of the day to prepare for the wedding. We're getting married tomorrow," said Will.

Elizabeth shook her head. "You can't sit up much less walk down the aisle. It's all right Will. We will marry when you have the strength. I don't care about the rest of the world watching us marry. You married me already."

Will looked at her. He laid his palms flat beside him then slowly pushed up with help from his legs. His body trembled as he sat up against the headboard. Using most of his strength from that, he shut his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment.

"There, I can sit up and probably walk. I'm marrying you for the rest of the world tomorrow and nothing is going to stop me," he told her.

"You don't have the strength. You're going to kill yourself!" cried Elizabeth.

"How am I going to kill myself when all I have to do is stand at the altar waiting for you, stand still while we say our vows, walk down the aisle, stand while the people talk, and sit while eating dinner?" asked Will. "I'll be fine."

"Alex, tell him he's not strong enough," demanded Elizabeth.

Alexander looked at Will then her. "For once I agree with him. He did just sit up on his own and by the time he completely recovers from this it will be another few weeks. You have nothing to lose. He does look fine and he's not gone into chills since the fever broke. His body has felt normal since before dawn." He turned back to Will. "Are you sure you want to marry tomorrow?"

Will nodded. "Of course. I don't want to wait any longer to make Elizabeth mine."

"Then you need to rest today. I want you to sleep as much as possible. You are going to need strength tomorrow to appear that you are healthy again," said Alexander.

"Agreed," said Will.

"You're letting him do this?" asked Elizabeth.

"Uncle Alex I don't think this is best for him just yet," said Lily.

"Then you don't want to marry him?" asked Alexander.

"No, of course I want to marry him!" cried Elizabeth.

"Wouldn't you want to marry him as soon as possible then?" asked Alexander.

"Yes," said Elizabeth.

"Would you like to marry him tomorrow?" asked Alexander.

"I should have been married to him a month ago," noted Elizabeth.

"All right then. I'll announce to everyone else that there will be a wedding tomorrow," said Alexander.

Will brought his hand behind Elizabeth's neck to pull her head closer so he could press his lips onto hers. He smiled into her eyes.

"Tomorrow you are going to be Elizabeth Turner, my wife," he whispered.

The sound of that brought joy and happiness to her mind. She rested contently against Will's chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you almost Mrs. Turner," replied Will.

Elizabeth pushed Will back as she shrieked. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't know what I'm doing with my hair. We need to decorate the gardens. We need food. We don't even know the time. I haven't tried on my dress yet. What if it doesn't look well anymore? Father!"

She rushed from the room.

Will turned to Alexander, his ears ringing.

"What am I going to do with my hair?" asked Lily. She ran from the room. "Grandfather!"

Will rubbed his head.

"Women," noted Alexander.

Nodding, Will looked at him. "I suppose I should sleep more."

"At least rest," said Alexander.

"Is there anything warm to eat?" asked Will.

"I'll find you something," said Alexander. He set his hand on Will's shoulder. "Lie down and rest."

"Alex," began Will.

"All right, all right," said Alexander.

Instead, Alexander set a pillow behind Will's back as well as a blanket to wrap around him. He pointed at him as he walked backwards. "Rest, I'll bring food back."

Will nodded. He didn't intend to go anywhere soon. Even he knew that rest was required to strengthen his body, for tomorrow he would marry his Elizabeth finally.

What time it took Alexander to bring food back for Will he found Will was buried under his pillows and blankets on his stomach.

"I know, they're women. What more can you expect?" asked Alexander.

Will lifted his head from under the pillows. "What did you bring me?"

"Chicken and broth. It is light enough for you since you haven't eaten in a few days," replied Alexander.

Elizabeth's shrieks of horror ran through the rooms again.

"Why?" Will asked himself.

"Because they have to prepare for the wedding that is tomorrow. Why tomorrow?" said Alexander.

"I want to get married. Do I need to make up an excuse as to why tomorrow?" asked Will.

"You woke today for the first time in days. You know you have no strength inside you to do this. Why not wait a week?"

"I don't want to wait any longer. I just want to marry her," replied Will, sitting against his pillows again to eat his soup.

Elizabeth and Lily began shouting and shrieking at each other then another about flowers and something about Will needing to see to it that his attire will properly fit.

"Don't worry, I won't let them do this to you today. I don't care if you marry her wearing what you are at the moment," said Alexander.

"What's it like?" Will asked suddenly, his eyes distant.

"Beg pardon?" wondered Alexander.

"London. Home. What's it like?" asked Will.

Alexander shrugged. "Chillier than here. Uniform throughout. The greens are not as bright. The sky and sun never shine as brightly as they do here. Every color here is vibrant-"

"I know what the Caribbean is like Alex. I've lived here for nearly ten years. What is it like in London?" said Will, looking at him.

"Content. The houses are filthy. The streets are usually crowded with people. There is a rich culture there from the entire world. All estates are beautiful. It's normally clouded, but when the sun shines everything is alive. I prefer the land there than here. The land in England is green and rich with wild flowers. Nowhere on Earth has such beautiful hills and scenery. I love it here, but it's not home. It doesn't feel right not being at home."

"Who lives at the estate with you?" wondered Will.

"Father and Lily of course. My wife Colleen and children Thomas and Felicity. Gabriel and Dirk are there for a good few months every year. Usually they are on the Scottish coast where their father has an estate. The servants have their own small homes on the land. Father's brothers and sister are there quite often as well. Some of my cousins."

"Do you know anyone other than Dirk and Gabriel from my father's family?" asked Will quietly.

"Your cousins."

"I have cousins?" wondered Will.

Alexander nodded. "There are at least fifteen Turners related to you as cousins alone."

"And Parliament? What's that like?" asked Will.

"The same as usual, but they've begun to truly discuss matters and consider which are for the best of the people rather than wealthy alone. A lot has changed there since you left. I don't think you would recognize London anymore. It's all changed for good," said Alexander.

Will nodded. A thoughtful expression came across his face as he sipped his soup.

"Can I ask you something?" wondered Alexander.

"What?" asked Will.

"Why are you asking me about London?" wondered Alexander.

"It is my home. I haven't been home since I was nine," replied Will.

"Have you thought about going back with us?" asked Alexander softly.

Will looked at him with eyes of curiosity and loneliness. "I don't belong there Alex, but I have no one here. I've been an orphan and an outcast since I was brought here. My father is dead. I know he is. I have a family across the sea. I have two families that think I'm dead. Some of them don't know me or never had the chance to be introduced to me. I know some of them knew me and still can't accept what I did. I belong there more than I do here. I have one friend in the Caribbean that I would consider a friend and I haven't heard anything about him since I saved him a year ago."

Alexander looked at Will closer. His head tilted to the side as his eyes began to glow. "You're coming back with us aren't you?"

"I don't know yet," whispered Will. "I won't be accepted. I've been dead for twelve years to everyone other than the Caribbean. How can they accept someone who ran from home and never used his proper name again? I'm a pirate Alex. I think, after proprietary returned in my life, I realize that my world is piracy. Who will accept a pirate?"

"More than you think. Parliament doesn't know about André Rosewood as I do. They know about him all right. They've sent ships to bring him back to the Execution Dock to force him to the noose. Unfortunately, those willing to hunt him down announce who they are and which ship they will take to accomplish this task. No one has caught Captain Rosewood yet," Alexander said, an unusual amount of pride in his voice.

"That's because you have nobility to rescue you should anything turn for the worst and Parliament has known you and trusted you since you were a child. I ran away. They are more likely to believe me a pirate rather than you. After all, I assisted in escape of the most wanted pirate on the seas," added Will.

"If that's all you're worried about you need to think of a better excuse not to return home," noted Alexander.

"I'm afraid to go back. I admit it. I'm afraid of what will happen to me," said Will.

"Nobility and proprietary won't turn you into an ideal nobleman. Believe me, it's done nothing but give me an excuse to pirate," said Alexander. " _Trojan Horse_ can use a new crewmember if he wishes to join."

"How is André still on the seas if his ship is usually in London?" wondered Will. "Someone must have identified your ship."

Alexander raised a finger. "Usually in London yes. That's the point. I don't use my real name nor do I dress noble. If I was to be spotted no one would dare believe me to be a pirate. Upon asking who the captain of _Trojan Horse_ is no one will dare say me to be a pirate; far too shameful to say that in public."

"You have this pirating down well," noted Will.

"I had lessons and experiences before you were born," said Alexander.

Will sighed. "I wish I knew what he was like. I barely knew him. I don't remember anything of him."

"Will," said Alexander. "You're just like him."

A deep, heavy sigh was released in the other room after they thought they heard the door shut.

Governor Swann entered Will's bedroom carrying folded cloth. He set the cloth at the edge of the bed then sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"It's quiet," he noted, shutting his eyes as he relaxed his mind.

"Quiet_er_," corrected Will.

"You look rather well and you're recovering quickly," said Swann. "Which, I suppose, you do recovery quickly normally."

"Or put on a face around others to hide the pain," added Alexander.

Will glared at him knowing his uncle knew him all too well.

"Why tomorrow?" asked Swann.

"What is it with this 'why tomorrow'? Do I need to explain myself more? All I want to do is marry my fiancée who I should have married a month ago. Is that as difficult to accept as all of you seem to believe?" wondered Will, having grown tired of hearing that.

"There is much to do and only an afternoon to prepare," noted Swann.

"And tomorrow morning," added Will.

"What time do you plan to marry? I haven't quite been told the time," asked Swann.

"No earlier than noon. I want you to sleep until noon," said Alexander.

Will leaned back into his pillows as he brought the blanket tighter around him, calculating the time. "Sleep until noon. An hour for me to have a bath and comb my hair-"

"It takes you an hour to do that?" wondered Alexander.

"Baths require at least an hour for him. He usually falls asleep," said Swann.

"Stress and sweat wash away with the hot water. Baths are the only time I can relax, so they do last a while," said Will with a smile and flushed cheeks. Alexander nodded understandably. "Another hour to dress and have everyone else inspect me with a review on my condition from you because I know you're going to do it. So…two o'clock?"

Alexander looked at the Governor. Both nodded.

"Two o'clock then. I shall inform your guests," said Swann.

"All ten of them," muttered Will.

"It's not that bad. Elizabeth's mother and I had a small wedding as well. It was close friends and our relatives that could make it," said Swann.

"Small as in at least twenty people from your side and her side of the family with an additional ten close friends from you two as well?" wondered Will, with an eyebrow raised.

Governor Swann nodded slowly as he too seemed to realize it wasn't a very small wedding.

"As you can assume most likely, I didn't know most the people at my wedding. I knew perhaps thirty," said Alexander.

"Thirty is only some?" asked Will.

Alexander nodded. "It's my father and I am the heir to the Seastone name. Marrying was something he thought I would never do so quite obviously he dealt with the guests and I planned the rest with Colleen."

"I do like the guests at your wedding. It will be small and simple," said Swann.

"Not according to Elizabeth," said Will.

"She's a woman. What more can you expect?" noted Alexander.

All three of them nodded following a moment of silence. Not even Elizabeth's screeches of panic echoed through the rooms.

"If ever I was to return to London would Elizabeth follow and not regret leaving you here alone?" asked Will.

Swann turned to Will and looked at him oddly. "I think it would be difficult in the beginning then she would adapt. She would know that she can come to me when she desires."

"Oh," said Will. "That is true, but would she be willing to return?"

"Are you?" asked Swann.

"I don't know," said Will. "The thought has been crossing my mind frequently lately."

"You and I both know she was never meant to be noble. She has always seem to find it fit and acceptable to rebel against all noble aspects," noted Swann.

Alexander's eyes turned to Will. "Familiar isn't it?"

"I believe so, Captain André Rosewood," said Will, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I forgot about you being a pirate as well. Elizabeth will be just fine then," said Swann. "Undoubtedly, she will follow you two."

"And that's a problem. Women aboard ships are not bad luck as assumed. Men don't like them because they can become controlling and demanding. That's the bad luck. Their freedom is taken away."

"Well, they'll be more than likely pleased to have Elizabeth. She handles a sword brilliantly and I can teach her all she needs to know about sailing. She's a quick learner like me. Even Jack admitted that I took to sailing too quickly. He knows it's in my blood though," said Will.

"You should return home. It is your home after all Will. You have a family that came all this way to invite you home personally. Your grandfather saved your life and just got you back. You owe him something," said Swann.

"I don't belong there, but I belong there more than I do here," said Will.

Swann sighed. "I hate to admit this, but you belong at sea."

"I do not," said Will, a laugh in his voice.

"In the past year I've come to accept what you are and I've learned the nature of piracy through you. Pirates aren't what they thought I would be. Jack Sparrow, I wouldn't consider him a pirate. He does what's right and usually that is what brings him into acts of piracy. He also does what he must for his own needs. You, William, are very similar to him. You left home, never used your proper name again, taught yourself to swordfight, and joined a pirate to find Elizabeth. You engaged in piracy to do what was right. Right choices are not always accepted and smart choices are wrong often than not. Piracy is the right choice for some. I admire and respect pirates who have chosen their ways to do what is right such as you and Jack," said Swann, a proud smile on his face.

Will lowered his head as a smile crept onto his face. "I wouldn't consider myself a pirate, but I would as well."

"Look at me," said Alexander, making a ta-da motion with his arms. "I'm a pirate heart and soul. I became one to keep my sister and nephew safe. I saw society differently. I've seen what countries do to each other at sea which is their true nature. I've spied for England before and may have saved my home from battle. Piracy began as one country's technique for survival. More rebelled against the horrors of what they've seen to stop it. These men and women are pirates. Some pirates are terrible yes, but there are too many good people dying at the edge of a rope and being marked."

"Would my father agree with you?" wondered Will.

"He would never go against it," Alexander told him. "He didn't know piracy was a crime punishable by death until he was captured and sentenced when he was fourteen. All he knew was what his father told him and his love of books. Piracy was his life and he loved it. What happened to him both instances was caused by the tragedies of being a good man and doing that which was right. He helped his friend and was branded then he stood up for that same friend knowing it was the right thing to do. That led to his death."

Will's body slumped as he his saddened. "No it didn't. It's my fault that he's dead. I led his death to him," he whispered.

Alexander and Swann looked at each other wondering if the other knew what he meant by that. Both shrugged toward each other.

Swann stood. "I should inform the time to everyone else and you should rest," he said.

Will turned to his uncle who had that same look in his eyes. For once, he wasn't going to argue. He felt terrible and especially sickly. Sleep would be good on his mind and body. He laid down again this time rolling on his side and shut his eyes. A blanket was wrapped tightly around him. Warm and comfortable, he shut his eyes knowing sleep would pass him soon.

"TWO O'CLOCK! HAS HE LOST HIS MIND?"

Will smiled. His Elizabeth was the only person ever imagined himself spending the rest of his life with.

"There will never be a dull moment in your life again," noted Alexander.

Will's smile grew as sleep came his direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

When Will woke in the morning, he was shivering beneath his blankets, his legs tightly and uncomfortably curled against his chest. His body was trying to warm itself naturally. Unfortunately, a light fever returned along with severe chills.

As was common, blankets were plied on his body until he rested calmly. While everyone else prepared, Alexander stayed beside his nephew adding or removing blankets and watching over him.

Somehow, between the rushing and scrambling to finish, Will remained curled asleep in his blankets and pillows. Elizabeth came to him for a few moments every hour just to check his condition. As the morning proceeded on, his chills were relieved but the light fever remained. The natural glow that his bronze skin carried was dull as the bronze was paler than usual.

Seeing as the fever showed no signs of ceasing by means of Will sleeping, they knew he would have to hide his pain again today.

"Alex, I feel terrible," Will whispered after being woken.

"Think of it like this. Your bath water is impossibly hot and each second coolens it," said Alexander.

"How late is it?" asked Will.

"It's more to one o'clock rather than noon," replied Alexander.

"Why didn't you wake me?" wondered Will as he threw the blankets aside. Shuddering as the sudden cold came to him, he grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself.

"That's why. You have a light fever," said Alexander.

"I'll be fine once I've had my bath," said Will as he stood again.

Before moving any farther, he stretched his arms above his head and arched his back and went on his toes.

Alexander raised an eyebrow, impressed that Will had the strength to do that.

"I needed to stretch," Will told him, noticing the impressed look on his face.

"Apparently," noted Alexander.

Once Will was settled in the hot water and thick layer of bubbles and soap, he sunk farther in the water only leaving his head from chin up to the air. He shut his eyes, inhaling the lilac and vanilla scent. Though he heard the scrambling and worry, everything was dull to him. The sweat that still embedded his skin from the fevers washed away as well as the feeling of illness.

Gentle hands massaged his shoulders. Water was poured in his hair by the handfuls. He sat up for the maid to wash his hair. The water pouring through his curls and down his back felt wonderful. Vanilla soap was massaged through his mess of curls. For once, his hair was combed through with the soap still in it pulling the tangles with ease. He was rinsed then his shoulders and back were massaged with the vanilla soap and a soft cloth. Relaxed more than he had been in weeks, he allowed the maid to wash his arms and legs, not bothering to open his eyes because it was wonderful just to lay in the water without a care.

A giggle came from behind him following a kiss on the neck. "Are you going to open your eyes or not silly?" Elizabeth's voice asked.

Will shook his head as he sunk his head against the pillow, slumping in the water more. "Never." He opened his eyes then looked at her oddly. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm washing you of course."

"I thought it was back luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," noted Will, quite remembering her saying that after he told her she looked beautiful weeks ago.

"Well, that was then. We've never been one for tradition anyway," said Elizabeth. "Besides, we've had not one spot of bad luck."

It was Will's turn to laugh. "Speak for yourself."

"Oh, nothing bad happened," said Elizabeth.

Will brought his hands to count each incident on his fingers to prove to her. "My grandfather came only to bring me back to nobility. I think I would count every argument we've gotten into." All five fingers on his right hand and one on his left for the reason Richard came back. "I burned myself, had an infection, and I'm still recovering from pneumonia, he hates me, and won't listen to a word I say, Alexander has had to save my life more than once, I have a few new scars on my body and I think that's about it."

"But none of that would have happened had Richard not come and save you," said Elizabeth.

Will raised one more finger. "I can't believe I forgot this one. The rest of the world knows that I am Lord Seastone."

"You admit it then?" wondered Elizabeth.

"_Pirate_ Lord Seastone," corrected Will. "Courtesy of Alexander."

"Pirate Lord. I like that. William Turner, Pirate Lord of England," said Elizabeth. She said that to herself several times, the smile on her face growing more each time.

Will looked at her beauty a moment. She wore a simple plain dress. Her hair was set into an ornate roll on the crown of her head. Her twisted hair flowed into a beautiful circle. Pins with cloth flowers held the hair together. A cream lace with beaded embroidery circled the bun. A single, small loose curl hung down the left side of her face.

A mischievous smile widened across his face. Her hair was finished after all and she had time to spare since she was with him and not panicking. It was cruel though, especially today, but he couldn't resist.

Will grabbed her hand and pulled her.

Elizabeth shrieked as she fell into Will's lap. She was soaked from her knees to her chest.

"WILL!" she shrieked even louder than before. "How could you?"

Will sat in the water, his sweet laughter louder than her shrieking.

Elizabeth was not amused as much as she usually was. She smacked him in the chest, harder than usual, over and over, fuming and ranting about never being ready now.

"At least I didn't get your hair wet," said Will, still laughing. "But if you want…" He brought his cupped hand from under the water.

"Oh no, no, no and _no_!' screamed Elizabeth.

She pulled herself from Will's lap and stood on the floor looking at her half soaked body. She kicked water in Will's face. Wanting to say something she opened her mouth.

"Yes darling?" wondered Will.

Elizabeth raised a finger. Deciding against it, she shut her mouth, shook her head, and grabbed the towel beside him. She walked out of the room stomping and throwing a tantrum as she did so.

Will sat in the water laughing again. Consumed with laughter, he didn't notice Alexander until he said something.

"Why is she wet?" asked Alexander.

"I pulled her in," replied Will, laughing still.

"Why?" wondered Alexander.

"She deserved it for acting this way. It's just a wedding," said Will.

"Yes, her wedding. Remember, you're getting married today? You know, marrying, 'I do', cake, kissing, rings," said Alexander.

Will's laughter ended as his eyes widened and mouth dropped. "I don't have the ring."

"Don't tell me you lost it," Alexander told him. "Do not tell me you lost it. You have an hour before it's two o'clock."

"No, it's still at the smithy. I never had the chance to bring it," said Will.

"Is it still in the false stone?" asked Alexander.

Will nodded. "How did you know about that?"

"Will, I was there when you finished the ring," reminded Alexander. "You dry off and go back to your room. I'll get the ring and come back here then help you look presentable." Will's eyes widened even more. "Now what?"

"I'm getting married in one hour," said Will.

"Nervous?" asked Alexander sarcastically.

Will nodded. "I'm not nervous about being married. I've wanted to marry her since I met her. I'm nervous that our wedding will be ruined again."

"Unlikely," said Alexander.

Will looked at him. "Likely. Do you know how many pirates probably know of me now? They could very well come here and take Elizabeth or I hostage."

"Your wedding being ruined again is more likely than you or Elizabeth becoming hostages to pirates," said Alexander. "I know nearly every pirate in the Caribbean."

"But are you going to expose Captain Rosewood in public?" asked Will. "You'll be hanged."

"Pubic meaning fourteen people," added Alexander.

"Twenty, the servants and maids are attending as well," said Will.

"They all know about me," said Alexander.

"No they don't," said Will.

Alexander threw another towel beside Will. "Get out and dry off. I'll get the ring."

Will rolled his eyes, but he did have to agree with his uncle. The water was cold anyway. He stepped out of the tub, dried his body, slipped on his robe, and walked from the room drying his hair.

Laid out on the bed were his clothes. He looked at them and had to admit his grandfather must have been in a good mood that day. This was as far from nobility as he thought. It was more sailor than anything. There was also a note on the coat. _Don't entirely dress. I have to stitch your arm._

"Well that contradicts everything he just said," he noted to himself.

Since he was thinking about it, he looked at his arm. The cut on his left arm was still red and slightly inflamed. It was definitely tender. The old stitches were causing most of the pain he assumed since his arm was healing now.

As Alexander requested, he slipped his breeches and boots on. He especially admired the silver thread embroidery down the sides of the breeches and buttons above the boot. The embroidery flowed like waves upon the sea. Unfortunately, the boots had never been worn before, causing the 'newness' discomfort. He looked out the window facing the gardens.

Chairs faced the enormous willow tree where he and Elizabeth spent many hours hiding behind the canopy talking with each other. A cream carpet was rolled out from the manor. Rose petals lined the carpet. More bouquets of white flowers were placed along the path. He couldn't see the ending of the path, but he supposed it led to the tree.

Just waiting for his uncle, he sat in a chair beside the window with a blanket wrapped around himself, thinking of his life and choices that lay ahead. Marriage was the dawn of a new life. A new life opportunity came with his family. His old life was still the life he wanted to hold onto. Would he choose to return to London and never again do what he wanted or stay in the Caribbean and continue to do whatever he wanted alone?

Hearing the door he turned his head. "Did you run?"

Alexander shook his head. "Not the entire way." He threw a box in Will's lap. "I told you I would have it. Now come here."

Will sat on the bed with the blanket wrapped around his body, exposing his arm. More than usual, he tensed as his uncle pulled the stitches from his arm. Stitching and removing stitches never bothered him before. However, there were exceptions to everything. The thought of what to do still dwelling in his mind, he shut his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep now. You certainly cannot marry Elizabeth asleep," Alexander told him, poking the needle through his arm.

Will tensed. "I'm thinking."

"You'll be fine. There are no pirates here. I already looked," said Alexander.

"I'm going to marry in less than an hour. My life will never be the same," said Will.

"And this is terrible?" wondered Alexander.

Will shrugged. "I don't know which path to choose. Do I return to London, claim my place in society, and never be who I am? Or do I stay here and remain dead to half the world including my family and do as I please?"

"That is your choice and only you can chose," Alexander told him.

"Did you have to choose?" asked Will.

"I chose piracy Will," said Alexander.

"But you're a Lord," noted Will.

"I have two worlds which I constantly betray. Do you think I like being in Court listening to them talk about pirates in the manor that they do? Do you think I like hearing how pirates talk about the nobles including my family?" wondered Alexander. "I'm trapped between worlds and I can't leave either one. Don't do what I did. Choose between either nobility or piracy. As you knew when you were three, pirates do not compose incredibly good nobles."

"You turned out fine," said Will.

"So did my father," said Alexander. "Remember when I told you I had to tell you something about father?"

"Vaguely," said Will.

"Have you ever heard of Nathaniel Rosewood?" began Alexander.

"I thought you were André Rosewood," noted Will.

"André Rosewood is Nathaniel Rosewood's successor," said Alexander.

"I'm not following," Will told him.

Alexander sighed. "Nathaniel Rosewood is André's father."

"Still not understanding," said Will.

Alexander stopped stitching to look at his nephew. "Will, _literally,_ father."

Will pondered that thought a moment until his mouth dropped and eyes widened. "Richard is a pirate?"

"Was," corrected Alexander. He continued to stitch Will's arm. "He ran away from home when he was fifteen, pirated around the world under the name Nathaniel Rosewood while avoiding Navy ships for fear of being recognized since the entire bloody Royal Navy was out to look for him, saw the days when pirates were the most terrible and heartless; he fit right in with the rest of them murdering, pillaging, stealing, capturing, and so on. He was in town speaking with another pirate friend when his ship was captured. Each man was hanged in town that day. After coming as close as he did to losing his life, he knew he did wrong. He murdered his closest friends in the world because he was trying to barter the location to Aztec Gold somewhere in the Caribbean. After three years of doing what he did and looking back on it, he realized the amount of innocent lives he killed and couldn't imagine the families that suffered because of him. He returned home and has hated pirates since. He thought your father was different because Bill wasn't like any pirate he had ever known. His image of pirates hasn't changed since he saw his friends hanging from buildings and the horrors that he saw prior to."

"The description of what the world knows as pirates being cruel, merciless, treasure seeking, selfish, and murderous is what he experienced first hand?" wondered Will.

"And personally," added Alexander.

"I think I finally understand him. He's afraid you and I will become like that," said Will.

"Even today he fears I'll turn into what he was," said Alexander.

"He was among the worst of them when a sailor was afraid to be at sea," Will said to himself. "I never though of Richard to have once been a pirate. He hates pirates more than anything."

"His image of pirates was proved once again because of mum and Lottie. Today, it hasn't changed," said Alexander. He took a warm cloth across Will's arm. "There. Now get dressed."

Will slipped his arms through his cream tunic buttoned it to his normal length then knew he should at least behave today and assume the image of a Lord. Following was the black jerkin. Floral patterns were embroidered in black thread exposing pattern and different heights. A touch Alexander added was a black belt. Celtic patters were etched into the silver buckle. Last of all was the red coat that no one had a single complaint about.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he pulled his hair back with a red ribbon.

"You know, this suits you perfectly. It's bold and noble, yet, you look as though you've just returned home from sailing," said Alexander.

"Pirate Lord," was Will's reply.

Alexander touched his face. "You've gotten warmer. Your heartbeat is quicker from the fever I expect. The coat gives a small glow hiding the paleness of your face. You will be out of the sun most of the day. I think you'll be fine today if you don't overdo anything. Do you have the ring?"

Will raised a finger. He set the ring in his coat pocket. "Aye."

"Nervous?" asked Alexander.

"Anxious," replied Will.

"You should eat something and I need to dress," said Alexander.

"You can wear that I don't mind. I don't expect everyone else to dress in their finest," said Will.

"Father won't approve," said Alexander. "And he's been through enough."

"When was he near me last?" wondered Will.

"A week ago. I haven't seen him much either. All I know is _Sun Catcher_ is prepared to sail with new supplies and all the cargo."

"He's truly is leaving tomorrow isn't he?" asked Will.

"In all likelihood," said Alexander as he walked from the room.

Will looked outside again as guests were already walking down the path. He briskly walked down the stairs.

Lily gasped and ran to him. "Will, you're all right."

"Of course I am," said Will wrapping his arms around his sister. He pulled her away. "You look beautiful."

Lily's hair was pulled back into a messy roll. Silver clips resembling stars were placed in her hair. Like Elizabeth, a single curl loosely hung down her face. The bodice to her dress was the color of a blue night sky. It flowed from her waist and hung loosely on the silver gown. Embroidery of the same blue color reflected what looked like stars against the silver. A pale blue shadow accented her eyes.

"You may look better than Elizabeth," Will said.

"You look better than me," Lily told him. "The coat is perfect."

"I like it too," said Will.

"Ah, Will, I thought I was going to have to have Alexander bring you," noted Swann.

He looked at Will's clothes, circled him, adjusted the collar to his tunic, buttoned another button then nodded his approval.

"Do you know where my grandfather is?" wondered Will.

"Someone must entertain the guests," said Swann.

Will nodded. "True." He shut his eyes and swallowed hard as his entire face wrinkled.

"Are you feeling well?" wondered Swann.

"I have a light fever. Alex says I'll be fine as long as I don't overdo anything," replied Will. "Nothing serious not to worry."

"Uncle Alex, is that true?" asked Lily as Alexander bounced down the stairs while buttoning his tunic.

"Aye, he'll be fine Lily. He's a Turner. All Turners are strong," said Alexander.

"You look quite noble," Will noted sarcastically.

"I look nearly exactly like you. Someone else had to accept your simple attire," said Alexander.

"Nervous?" Lily asked curiously.

"Anxious," replied Will.

"I should check on Elizabeth, it is two o'clock," noted Governor Swann.

There was silence in the room as the four of them listened to the clock chime twice.

"And you need to go out there," said Alexander, pulling Will by his sleeve.

"What about Lily?" wondered Will.

"She's Elizabeth's Maid of Honor," said Alexander.

Will rolled his eyes. That didn't surprise him much at all.

Minutes passed as Will stood at the altar waiting for his Elizabeth. Alexander stood beside him. Richard was sitting in the front conversing with the Hewets and their son Edward. Not wanting to know what it was about, Will looked above him again. The canopy of the willow tree was pulled back resembling curtains on a window. He was going to marry in the place where he and Elizabeth shared countless moments together. His heart wasn't rapidly beating anymore than it was from his fever nor was he trembling from fear. He was content and anxious to finally marry. His mind dwelled on several times he and Elizabeth went through when they were growing up together. Seven. He was seven when he told himself he was going to marry her. His wish was about to come true. The traditional wedding march was beginning, bringing his attention toward the carpet.

Elizabeth was walking down the aisle, her arm linked with her father's. There was no change to her dress other than red beading to each flower embroidered. In her hands was a bouquet of red roses. She was more beautiful than before.

The sun was shining in the sky and not a single cloud distracted the perfect blue canopy. A light sea breeze blew through the area merely taking strands of hair with.

Will's smile grew as her eyes widened at the sight of him.

Governor Swann held his head up high as he placed his daughter's hand in Will's. He looked at Will with tears in his eyes, but pride and acceptance. He took his seat.

Will and Elizabeth turned, their hands still locked, toward the priest, Adamson.

Adamson turned his attention to the short supply of guests. He lowered his hands, allowing them to sit. Once they sat, he turned his attention past everyone.

"Friends of all, brothers and sisters, today we gather here to bear witness the marriage of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Should any believe these two do not have the right to marry speak now or forever hold your peace."

Both Elizabeth and Will felt each other's hands tense during the awkward silence.

"Very well, let us continue," said Adamson. "The rings please."

Will pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to him.

Elizabeth took the ring from a lace strand around her wrist.

"Mr. Turner, place the ring on left hand

Will took her left hand. He never took his eyes away from her as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Miss Swann, place this ring on his left hand and repeat the phrase 'with this ring, I thee wed."

Elizabeth, however, took his hand watched as she slid the ring on his finger then looked into his eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

There was a moment of silence as both admired their rings.

Will's ring was simply silver.

Elizabeth's was braided silver filigree set with tiny diamonds. Tears fell from her cheeks as she turned back to Will.

"Now my favorite," said Adamson as he turned his attention to the black book at the altar. "Mr. Turner repeat as I do. Do you Elizabeth Anne Catherine Swann take me to be your husband…"

"Do you Elizabeth Anne Catherine Swann take me to be your husband…"

"Do you Elizabeth Anne Catherine Swann take me to be your husband…"

"To love and to cherish, for better and for worse…"

"To love and to cherish, for better and for worse…"

"For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"Until parted by death?"

"Until parted by death?"

"I do," replied Elizabeth, her voice cracking from her tears.

Adamson nodded as his attention was turned to Elizabeth. "Miss Swann, repeat as I do. Do you William Alexander Jonathan Turner take me to be your wife…"

"Do you William Alexander Jonathan Turner take me to be your wife…"

"To love and to cherish, for better and for worse…"

"To love and to cherish, for better and for worse…"

"For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"For richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"Until parted by death?"

"Until parted by death?"

"I do," Will told her proudly.

Tears began pouring from Elizabeth's eyes as she smiled.

"Then by the power invested my by the good Grace of our God Almighty, I pronounce you husband and wife," announced Adamson. He turned to Will. "You may kiss the bride."

"_Finally_," said Will as he pulled her against him.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

A wild applause broke out from the crowd as well as whistles and cheers.

Governor Swann applauded, no longer having the will to hold back his tears. His daughter was no longer his little girl. She was a young lady and married.

Lily clapped loudest of all.

Alexander nodded as he provided most of the whistling.

Richard sat alone, lost in his mind. Tears fell from his eyes. He never thought he would see such a sight as this. Three months ago, his grandson was dead. Now, this very day, his treasured grandson was married. Alexander and Lily were the only two that watched. Charlotte passed on years ago, Gabriel was in Scotland as well as Dirk, Bill very well was dead, and everyone else was still across the sea but not him. No, not him. He just watched his grandson marry after nearly losing his life more than once. A sad smile washed onto his face disrupting the patterns of his tears. Will was reborn and had the chance to start anew. His life was his to take and no one, not even himself, could alter his mind.

Will finally pulled away from Elizabeth, touching her forehead to his.

"I now present to you William and Elizabeth Turner," announced Adamson.

Governor Swann burst into more tears. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping his eyes.

Richard laughed and clapped wildly.

"Shall we Mrs. Turner," asked Will holding out his hand.

Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arm under his arm.

They walked down the aisle. Rice was thrown on top of them by the handfuls until an entire bucket amount was dropped, courtesy of Alexander.

Will laughed as he took Elizabeth into his arms and carried her the rest of the way.

Swann, Richard, Lily, and Alexander all tensed when he did this.

"That's overdoing it Will," Alexander muttered.

* * *

As tradition, the wedding celebration was continued inside, held in the foyer. The newly made bride and groom were honored the first dance. Neither had their eyes open. They were in the safety and comfort of each other's arms. Elizabeth's head was resting against Will's shoulder as Will's cheek rested against her head. No one spoke, they watched with soft smiles, as the two danced together lost to the world.

After, the rest of the guests went upon the dance floor. Most wanted to speak with Will and Elizabeth to congratulate them. The women wanted to admire Elizabeth's ring. Each one was envious of her when she mentioned Will crafted the ring himself from mere pieces of inexpensive metal. Surprisingly, Will was offered money for swords of his. Apparently in his absence the men went to the shop where they each desired a sword. Upon being told, Will's cheeks reddened. Each one gave Will their praise and admired him for marrying after the tragedy of pneumonia. It was more obvious than Will thought that his symptoms and pain showed through.

It wasn't long before Will took his place in a chair against the wall, his eyes closed and palm against chest.

Elizabeth came to his side. She brushed a loose strand from his forehead then kissed it. "You feel warmer, and you're breathing is rough."

"My chest burns each time I take in a breath," Will told her.

Elizabeth turned to fetch Alexander.

Fortunately, Alexander was right behind her. He checked Will's temperature and pulse. He himself unbuttoned half the buttons on Will's tunic to allow cool air to his body then pulled the coat from him.

"You sit here for a while. Everyone knows you still have pneumonia. They will understand," he told him.

"Why aren't you feeling this bad?" wondered Will.

"Will, I'm freezing and my chest hurts as well," admitted Alexander.

"You do look a bit uncomfortable," noted Elizabeth.

"I'll be back in a moment. You and I could use something," said Alexander, before walking up the stairs.

Will rolled his sleeves to his elbows. Nearly to the point of holding his breath, he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Will, what is it?" asked Swann.

"His fever increased and breathing causes his chest to burn," explained Elizabeth as she caressed Will's mess of curls.

"He will be fine yes?" wondered Swann.

"Alexander is bringing something for himself and Will," said Elizabeth as she nodded.

"Good, I won't have this on your wedding day Mr. Turner," said Swann.

A smile crept onto Will's face. "You should go back out there. A few of them look as though they're waiting for me to die." Swann turned his head and headed out to inform that Will was going to be just fine. Will turned to Elizabeth. "You go too. I'll be fine. Don't let me ruin your wedding. I know you're worried, but Alex will take care of me."

Elizabeth kissed him. "We can finally do that in public now."

"We did before," reminded Will, pulling her close again. He gave her a push. "Go."

Alexander returned with two cups, handing one to Will. "A toast to our health."

"What health?" Will asked.

Alexander nodded as he brought his glass against Will's

They drank at the same time, and both had expressions of disgust on their faces.

"It helps, I promise," said Alexander.

Will's eyes searched the floor. He didn't see whom he wanted.

"He's not here Will. I don't know where he went honestly," noted Alexander.

"I want to talk to him," said Will.

"Well, you're going to have to do that after dinner. It's just been announced," said Alexander.

Will carried his coat to the table. He and Elizabeth sat at the head, side by side.

Throughout dinner were many toasts and cheerful celebration.

Governor Swann took the liberty to welcome Will to his family and was honored to leave Elizabeth in the hands of the man he trusted most.

Alexander gave a enormous speech about Will and Elizabeth the first time they met causing both to turn red as the crowed awed them at once.

Dinner as usual was delectable and delicious.

Pleasing to many, Will slipped his arms through his coat again, seeing as he was cold now. A bit more healthy color flushed back into his cheeks. His eyes and smile were still bright as they had been since he married his Elizabeth.

As tradition, Will and Elizabeth were forced to give speeches. Luckily to Will, Elizabeth went first.

She stood, looking sweet and innocent. "I don't know what to say," she admitted with a shrug. The crowd laughed. "Well, all I can say is that I'm married to the one I loved when I was a child. Will has always kept an eye on me for his own sake. He was never satisfied just knowing that I was happy and well. He had to see it for his own eyes. We shared many moments together during these past years. Each time, I felt myself growing more attached to him. I knew he was the one, but I never knew he was the perfect one. I married a Lord for Goodness Sake. It was the match my father wanted and the man I always dreamed of. I don't have anything else to say other than I will spend eternity with you as long as you'll have me and even if you won't have me, don't expect me to travel very far from your sight Mr. Turner."

Will smiled. "You won't have to worry about never being from my sight because I won't let you leave my sight," he said.

Elizabeth sat and kissed him again.

All eyes turned to Will.

"Well this is uncomfortable," Will noted as he stood. He breathed through his teeth then set his palm on his chest. "Mustn't do that. Rotten pneumonia. Never come down with pneumonia. If you do, well, just don't breathe." Several chuckles rose from them, as that was such a ridiculous thought. Will looked at Elizabeth. "Well, she's my angel. Ever since she found me in the water, she's been my angel and I her guardian. I assume you know about what I went through to rescue her. Never travel to Tortuga. I still believe the stench lingers on me."

Alexander leaned over to the woman beside him. "It's not that bad."

"Anyway, I just want to express my gratitude to all of you for staying here. You wasted away a month of your lives to attend a simple wedding that may not have happened. That would have been a tragedy wouldn't it? A funeral in place of a wedding. Oh well, I'm still alive…mostly." He set his palm against his chest again. "Marrying Elizabeth has been quite a journey. She's quite the temperamental woman, but that's why I love her. No one could be more beautiful than her right now. She deserves to show off her beauty to others. As I was saying, this wedding has taken me on an incredible journey. An entire life was brought back to me in planning a wedding for the daughter of a nobleman. Thoughts were re-awoken as well as I began wondering who I was and where my place in society was. I've come to realize my place is with my family. I have no family here, which is why I've decided to return to London."

An enormous gasp came from around the table as eyes widened.

Will slowly breathed through his teeth. His eyes locked with his grandfather's for a moment then turned back out. "I've had time to think in recent days about what I want to do with my life. I've learned what led my father to disappear from my life and the reasons surrounding. My mother's sudden death twelve years ago led me to run away from home. I knew my father was a sailor so I used his name, which was Turner. I vowed I would never again use Seastone and I would never again accept nobility. I was wrong. I couldn't run from my past any longer. I was in love with the Governors daughter after all. If I was to marry her I had to have some manors.

"My mother has been passed for twelve years and my father would have contacted me by now. I had no family here until they arrived. There is nothing left for me in the Caribbean. Marriage represents the dawn of a new life and that is no exception to me. I'm returning home because I want to live again. I want to learn about my family and begin my own. London is where I most belong and someone helped me to realize what I had to do.

"I was once told that I would have to make a decision about which path I had to chose. Staying away from London and keeping the life I have is the smart choice, but sometimes smart choices are wrong. The right choice for me is to return home.

"I know a man who has not one minute piece of selfishness in his heart. This man is gentle, kind, caring, devoted to his family, and stubborn. He can be harsh towards another, but it is for a reason. Everything he does is for a reason. I've argued with this man on several occasions and each time ended badly with us resulting in not talking and ignoring each other. Each time, he came right back with a new argument. These arguments were demanding and, quite honestly, went straight to the heart. Heart. That's what he has. His overwhelming knowledge of the world and experiences deem it impossible to come victorious in an argument against this man.

"Each argument we've had, in some form, involved my life and decisions that I would have to make. He argues and demands because he cares with a fierce passion that cannot be swayed to surrender to that which is wrong. Each argument was another attempt to bring sense of what was right inside of me and I was too stubborn and consumed by what I saw on the outside to see the true meaning.

"From the moment I ran away from home to find my father to this very moment, I've never understood him until now. I understand his reason for everything. His reason is simply love and the fear of watching me make the same mistakes that he's seen made too many instances prior. I don't know what I would have done had this man not returned in my life. I just want to apologize to him for being stubborn and selfish. I was afraid and I still am, but as long as he's around I have no need to fear because I know he won't let me make a mistake that I'll regret."

Will raised his glass.

"Ladies. Gentleman. Let us raise our glasses and honor this man. Honoring him is just a tiny proportion of what he deserves. To Richard Seastone, without whom, I would never have found my place on the path of life. To Lord Seastone."

Each person raised their glass and stood. The toasted and honored the old man sitting in the chair silently crying as he stared at his grandson. He stood and went beside Will.

Will sighed as he turned to face his grandfather.

Richard said nothing. He wrapped his trembling arms around Will.

Will felt his grandfather's back tremble as emotion consumed him. He leaned into him, feeling himself being pulled tighter. Tears formed in his eyes.

Everything was forgiven in that single moment.

"I'm sorry for everything," Will told him. "You have to understand."

"I know," said Richard. "Why though?"

"I have nothing here and you are the only father I have," said Will. "I've been away from home for too long. I need to live again. I can only live where I belong."

Lord Penne raised his glass. "And I propose a toast to William Turner. Good luck and may you be blessed with years of joy and happiness."

Richard reached for his glass and raised it in front of Will. "To William Turner, Pirate Lord of England."

Will smiled at that remark as the rest agreed.

Following dinner was more dancing as usual. Will had another dance with his wife, although, Lily did more dancing that night than either of them had ever done in a lifetime. It was evident that her and Edward were not going to easily by separated.

"I don't think Richard needs to find her another match," noted Elizabeth.

Will looked at his sister. "She's still young. Young love can be swayed."

"No, he's looking at her with a look you gave me when you were thirteen," said Elizabeth. She faced him to explain. "It was my thirteenth birthday. I asked you to dance with me. I knew from that moment you were in love. Lily has found her soul mate."

"Edward comes from a good family. I knew a few of the Hewets when I was younger. The name is quite familiar. Grandfather approves of him and she loves him," said Will.

"You look tired," noted Elizabeth.

"I am," Will told her.

"Do you want to sit?" asked Elizabeth.

"I have a better idea," said Will. "Do you want to sneak away with me?"

"And go where?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Anywhere where we can be alone," whispered Will.

"What do you intend to do when we are alone?" asked Elizabeth.

"I just want to be alone with my wife. Is that so difficult?" wondered Will.

"You and I should take the back entrance to your room. No one will think to look for us there," whispered Elizabeth. "You go first, I'll follow."

Will kissed her neck and walked away.

Elizabeth watched him then took to watching the others dance. Her wedding night was all that she imagined it would. This was better than any other night she had before. Though she had to wait another month to marry, the wait was worth every moment. While leaving them alone, she spoke with a few along the way to make it seem as though she would return in a moment or so. After fleeing the crowd of people and music to the quiet halls, she began agreeing with her husband. A moment of quiet between the two of them would be rather nice.

She walked through the door, first from coming up the stairs in front of her. Though she loved her dress and knew she would never look better again, it would be wonderful to breathe again. Before anything, she removed her dress.

"Will, can you help me with this?" she asked.

"You're not taking my advice to not breathe," noted Will, his face twisting into a pout.

"I'm not the one with pneumonia," reminded Elizabeth.

"No, but you know what it feels like wearing that," said Will.

"Just take it off," Elizabeth demanded, turning her back to him.

Will pulled the cord keeping the corset tight against her fragile body. Each moment he loosened it, Elizabeth sighed deeply in relief. He handed her her nightdress.

"You left this in here a few weeks ago," he said.

"Good thing father didn't notice," said Elizabeth with a smile to Will.

Will removed everything to dress in his long, satin trousers and soft cotton tunic as Elizabeth changed into her nightdress right in front. Neither, clearly, had any objections to slip out of their clothes in front of the other.

"Now what?" asked Elizabeth.

"Is it not enough to be alone with me?" wondered Will.

"Perhaps," said Elizabeth, something more behind her voice. She looked at Will, a smile slowly forming on her face.

Will sighed. "Not tonight."

"Please," pleaded Elizabeth. "Now that we're married we don't have to be as careful. No one will care now."

"I don't want to. I'm tired Elizabeth and I feel terrible," said Will.

"It may cheer you," suggested Elizabeth.

"I'll just be more tired, and we've never been one for tradition," Will told her.

"Fine then but you must promise me the first night that you feel better," said Elizabeth.

"That won't be ever again then," said Will.

Elizabeth playfully smacked him.

Will rolled his eyes as he took her hand. He shut the door to his bedroom, pulled the curtains across the windows after lighting a few candles in the room to give a simple, light glow. He pulled his tunic from his head.

"You owe me," he told her.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth every moment," said Elizabeth, slipping her arms from her sleeves.

"It better," said Will then pulled her against him.

Among the music, dancing, gossip, and gorgeous sunset, the world was not aware of such loved shared between two lovers who had gone through near of Hell to marry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Again, Will gazed around the smithy. This was his one place of sanction and it would now be an object of the past. The morning sun shined through the loose boards. He walked the room, brushing his fingers across everything. This was where it all began. He looked at his swords and works of art.

"You should take them with you. They'll bring a good price in London," a familiar voice noted.

Will turned and faced Mr. Brown. "I suppose."

"I'm sorry to see you leave. You were a good lad and you've turned out to be a damn good man," said Brown.

"Thank you for taking me in despite my age," said Will.

"Do me a favor," requested Brown. "Become a blacksmith in London. No man's swords can defeat yours. You're twenty-one years old and crafting works of quality that a thirty year old should. It shouldn't be difficult. Here, take every sword with you. They're yours. You made them out of boredom and anger and she helped you and was always there. Each sword has a story. I can't have them." He collected every sword, bundled them in a piece of canvas, and wrapped a short rope around them. "Can I keep one though?"

"Here, this one I've carried to battle. It's given me luck. You could use some," said Will, taking a sword from on the table.

"How long are you going to stay there?" asked Brown.

"I don't know. I told them I would stay for summer as a minimum, but I have a feeling London will become part of my life again," said Will.

"I don't mean to get soft with you, but if your father is out there, he would never imagine how proud of you I am," said Brown.

Will nodded his thanks. He gathered his bundle of swords and sack of trinkets. "Well, goodbye."

Brown gave a bow of his head. "Turner."

Will drew a breath before walking through the doors one last time. Just like normal, he walked back. The townspeople looked at him. Though it seemed awkward, he thought they looked at him sadly as though he would be missed. Already, he began missing Port Royal and he hadn't left yet. He couldn't visualize what was going through Elizabeth's mind at the moment.

He walked through the doors of the manor seeing chests in the middle of the room. One being his own, he placed his trinkets inside and set the swords on top.

"What are you going to do with those?" asked Richard.

"I was told to keep them because I made these for a reason and each one is different like my mood was as I was crafting," said Will. "What am I going to do there? I'll need something to do."

"You could teach fencing," noted Richard.

"That's not sword fighting. I don't know how to fence. I only know how to sword fight," said Will.

"There isn't much of a difference," said Richard.

"Difference enough," Will told him.

"I have something in mind for you anyway," Richard hinted.

Will rolled his eyes. "Let's hear it."

"I never had the opportunity to carry this out with your father. He left when I was going to and you know what happened next," began Richard. "Would you be interested in a new title, rather another title because no matter what you're going to be Lord."

"Pirate Lord," Will corrected with a raised finger.

"Tell me if you like how this sounds. Pirate Lord William Turner, Captain of the _Emerald Polaris_," said Richard.

"What?" Will cried, his eyes wide.

"Yes, I do like that. What do you think?" said Richard.

Will pointed at himself. "Me? Captain? My own ship?"

Richard nodded. "Every ship needs a captain. Alexander can teach you everything you need to know on our journey to London. You and him can sail for a few days with his crew. You can choose your own crew. I don't care if they are pirates because, quite honestly, I expect a few of them to be pirates."

"I don't know anything about captaining a ship," Will told him.

"Alex can teach you. You're a quick learner and your father's blood runs through you. I trust you enough," said Richard.

"Why?" was Will's only question.

"I don't expect you to survive London and Parliament very well. It's not simple. There are days when I want to be at the helm of _Sun Catcher_ and sail away from it all. You can do that. You can escape London and sail for a few days without a care in the world. I can tell them that you're in my company of ships. They'll accept you immediately. They know the men that I place as captains of my ships. Each one has to prove his leadership and strength to me. You've done that and I don't want to lock away your freedom. Who knows? Perhaps someone will hear of the_ Sea Emerald_ in his own travels and come looking for her to finally see his little one again."

"My father is dead," Will told him.

Richard shook his head. "Not Bill. He would never abandon you. For all we know about him, he's completed a few visits here by himself just to make sure you're all right. He did what was requested of him, to stay away from you, but what makes you believe he could stay away from you?"

"You really think he's still alive?" asked Will.

"You have your own ship Will. Go look for him. I _know_ he's out there, waiting for the sea bring you back in his life," said Richard.

Will looked as though he was going to say something. Words could not describe the feeling inside. Instead, he threw his arms around his grandfather's neck.

"You like?" wondered Richard.

"Of course. I'm going to be captain of my own ship. I can do anything I want," said Will.

Richard pushed him away to palm Will's cheeks. "If you come back to me with mark similar to what Alex had, I'll do to you what I did to your father."

"I don't intend to return branded, so if I am then we won't see each other again," Will told him.

"Do I have follow you wherever you go?" asked Richard.

Will smiled. "No, I'm just trying give you a fright."

"You're doing a damn good effort of it," said Richard. "Especially since I know your father is in you."

"Can one of you help me? These dresses weigh more than I thought. How can women put up with them?" said Alexander as he dragged a chest of dresses down the stairs.

"Who says Elizabeth puts up with it any more than she has to?" wondered Will.

"I don't want to know what you two do at night," said Alexander. "Oh, good you are bringing the swords."

"Mine," Will declared.

"That's fine. By the way, I think I can arrange you to continue. The Royal Blacksmith is a friend of mine from childhood. All I have to do is present him with one of your swords. He'll pay you to join him."

"Lord, blacksmith, and Captain. When am I going to have time to do anything?" Will asked himself.

"You mean you truly gave him _Emerald Polaris_?" asked Alexander.

"It was going to be his father's. I thought if anyone Bill would give it to his son," said Richard.

Alexander nodded. "My crew will accept you perfectly. A few of them will certainly wish to become part of your crew."

"I haven't even left the Governor's mansion in Port Royal. You two need to stop talking about the future," Will told them. "If I'm going to do this you two have to let me do it my way: one small thing at a time."

"Fair enough," said Richard.

"Why didn't you just say so?" wondered Alexander.

"Because I'm not thinking straight," said Will.

"You should come to the dock with us," said Alexander. "Elizabeth is going with her father. We could use more help. Father is coming as well."

Will shrugged. "I suppose I could help you two," he said.

"Then let's go," said Alexander as he opened the door.

"Someone is in a hurry to return," noted Richard.

"I haven't seen my family in months. Who knows what sort of trouble Thomas has done. Although, Felicity can be quite the troublemaker," said Alexander.

"Like her father," added Richard.

Alexander's eyes widened. "Let's go. We need to go now. Come, come, stop dawdling."

"Is he always like this?" wondered Will.

Richard nodded. "Mention the word sailing, give him three hours, and he'll have the crew rounded and ship prepared to leave."

Will's interest was lost from his question. His back was turned to the door as his eyes gazed around the room.

"It'll be fine," whispered Richard.

"What am I getting myself into?" Will asked, looking at him.

Richard set his hand on his grandson's cheek. "Nothing terrible. You're going home to your family and a place you can be accepted. You don't belong here or in London. I don't know where you belong in the path of life, but you need to go somewhere until you know where you belong. This is a mere step on that journey. You'll be all right."

Will sighed as he turned and left another part of his life behind him. With each step, everything was leaving him. His past and all that he ever knew was fading into a memory. This was once what he called home. Holding his head up high, he sat next to his uncle in the carriage and watched as the town traveled past him in a blur of colors as memories came to him before he had time to recognize others. His new life was beginning quicker than his mind processed and he hadn't even left Port Royal yet.

For an odd reason, setting foot on a ship again gave him a certain amount of comfort that relieved his worry and fears of returning home. The distractions eased his mind. Already, Alexander began showing him a few things about sailing and managing ships. However, he impressed all the crew from his knowledge of sailing that was natural to him. Several questioned his previous experiences at sea and found it difficult to believe he sailed only one time previous before. Cabin boy didn't matter to them, but it did something for Will.

The more he spent on the ship, the more anxious he became. In him having his own ship the possibilities of what he would be able to do were limitless. He and Elizabeth could visit every romantic place in the world. He could hide from the world and let his troubles sail away with the wind. Perhaps his father was out there somewhere. After time, his name would sail across the seas and possibly reach his father. They might meet again and he would finally have him back.

"Bill, stop daydreaming and help," Richard called.

Alexander looked at him.

Will turned his head. "Me?"

"Yes you," said Richard.

"My name is Will," said Will.

Richard shut his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Your father seemed to become part of the horizon. He would stand in one spot daydreaming. You look like him from behind anyway. I'm sorry."

"I kinda like that," admitted Will. "Captain Bill Turner. I like that."

"That would attract your father's attention. His name at sea when he's not even a captain," noted Alexander.

"Then he would know who was using that name," said Will.

"It wouldn't shock me if he was captain of his own ship," said Richard.

"Perhaps," said Will with a sigh.

"You doubt it don't you?" wondered Richard.

"I find it difficult to believe that he's alive. He would have come to me by now. I didn't use Seastone for a reason," said Will.

"Or, perhaps, that is the reason he never bothered looking for you. Upon hearing the death of William Seastone, he too assumed you dead and never thought you to be alive," said Richard.

"You never thought I died. Why would he?" noted Will.

"I don't know. Your father was quiet and kept to himself. There is a reason to that however," said Richard. He faced Will. "Your father lost his memory when he was eight years old. He was re-taught everything, reading, writing, languages, sailing, common knowledge, everything. He had a love for books because he thirsted for knowledge that was never taught to him and lost. He was quiet because he was never sure of who he was."

"That's something new," said Will.

"He never liked to talk about it," said Richard.

"Will, you may want to go to Elizabeth now," noted Alexander.

Will looked over the side of the ship where his wife stood in her father's arms. This was the part that he dreaded. Elizabeth had to say her goodbye to her father. She would need her husband now more than ever.

"I can't tell you how long this will take," he told the other two before walking down the gangplank and slowly across the dock to his wife.

Governor Swann looked at him. "Elizabeth, you have to leave. They're waiting."

"I know," whispered Elizabeth.

"Love, we're not going to be in London forever," said Will. "We can come back here whenever we want."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not even Alexander will be able to come when we want."

"I have my own ship waiting for me in London. Grandfather was going to give it to father. He never had the chance so he's giving it to me. _Emerald Polaris_ has never been at sea," said Will.

"_Emerald Polaris_," noted Elizabeth. "That sounds beautiful."

"Well, every Captain needs a first mate," said Will.

Swann rolled his eyes. "I leave you alone and you go sailing the world," he said causing Elizabeth to smile.

"What can you expect?" wondered Elizabeth. "He's a pirate."

Swann shut his eyes. "I have never forgotten the moment you said a year ago. You made your choice that moment and it's a choice I've never regret since."

"You said you never approved of Will," noted Elizabeth.

"I didn't want his place in society for you. He was a blacksmith and you a lady," said Swann. He looked at Will. "You knew didn't you?"

"I knew that was the only reason you didn't approve. I wasn't going to say anything," said Will.

"Why did you never tell?" wondered Elizabeth.

"When I thought about, years after you rescued me, I thought you wouldn't love me if you knew I was noble," Will explained. "I thought you loved me because I wasn't noble. You had this image of noble men and you never changed your mind about it. I never brought myself to tell you because you hated nobility and the men nobility produces. If I was just Will Turner the shy, quiet blacksmith, I knew I would never have to worry about you not loving me. I was unsure of everything that I did. I was afraid Lord Seastone would come through and the world would know. I didn't want it. I don't have a choice now."

"You were always unsure around me," noted Swann.

"I didn't want _you_ particularly knowing because you would force her to marry me and I didn't want that. If she didn't love me for me then I would never want her to marry me only because I have noble blood," said Will.

"Well, that was an addition to what I fell in love with," said Elizabeth.

"An addition?" wondered Swann. "You married the man I wanted you to. He's noble, watched over you since he was twelve, taken care of you, provided a friendship, brought sense into you several times, he was your companion Elizabeth. I knew you would choose him. It was my choice as well."

"You wanted me to marry Will?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," replied Swann.

"Why didn't you say anything?" wondered Elizabeth.

"Because he wasn't the nobility I wanted to help you maintain your place in society. I admit I would rather have you marry a peasant that would love and hold you and take care of you and cherish you forever than the richest man who would never give you a piece of affection. My choice was Will, but I couldn't tell the public. They would think less of us," said the Governor.

"Won't have to worry about losing her place in society," noted Will. "She's going to move to Ladyship in Parliament and I'm going back into it."

"I can't be that bad," noted Elizabeth.

"It can be," said Swann.

"Which is why as soon as I return we're sailing the world to every romantic location that I can think of. I'll deal with Parliament after I've had time with my wife," said Will, taking Elizabeth into his arms then kissed her passionately.

"Perfect. A match made in Heaven," whispered Swann. "If I had a son, I would imagine him to be something like you. In fact, he was you. I thought of you as a son Will. I've dreaded this day, the day when my daughter leaves my side, since she a small child. I never thought I would have the will to let her go. Today, I find that will is you. Literally if I might add. I am not worried about her leaving me any more than when I let her attend picnics with you. If anyone, I trust you with her. I won't need to worry."

"You're going to have to worry about me," Will told him. "Her temper has nearly killed me before."

Elizabeth looked at him insulted.

Swann laughed. "I'm going to miss you two though. You'll come back yes?"

"Of course. You are my father. I'll never forget about you," said Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around her father again.

"Elizabeth, we have to go. Night does come and we need to have our course by nightfall," said Elizabeth.

"I know," Elizabeth told him, still clung to her father.

"This isn't goodbye forever. You'll see him within the next year," promised Will.

"Go on Elizabeth. You have a place in the world where I'm proud. You go on and live your life now. Life is yours," said Swann.

"I love you father," whispered Elizabeth.

"I love you Elizabeth. I always will," said Swann. He kissed his daughter's hand.

Will took Elizabeth's hand, leading her away.

They stepped onto the ship. Standing at the rail, they watched as the town of Port Royal slowly began to fade away beginning with the Governor.

Will stared at the blur of colors. He was leaving the only place he felt comfortable to return somewhere where everything happened. So much happened on this small Caribbean island. Leaving tore him to pieces. It was fading from him. He was always told one could never return to his past. As of that moment, that statement was false. He _was_ returning to his past. His past was London and he was returning.

Port Royal never treated him well. Ever since he was brought from being rescued he was the outcast and scar upon the town. He hated it, but it was his home. Despite what he endured, he would miss it. He would miss the warmth and Caribbean culture, the blue sky and clear seas, the sand and ships moving in and out daily, the rich cultures that came and carefree living. He would no longer have the resources to climb over a few rocks and small cliffs to escape the world and lay in the grass letting the sun warm him. He would miss everything.

Feeling Elizabeth hold his hand tighter, he knew the only reason for enduring the Caribbean was beside him. He loved the Caribbean because his Elizabeth was there. His reason was Elizabeth and he was her reason. Their travel would bring them to a world which both had forgotten together. They would adapt to London and become familiar with the noble world together. It didn't sound so bad after all. This was a good thing. He was sure of it.

* * *

The Caribbean was no longer his home. He had no intentions of returning. There was nothing on these islands. If he had to escape he would either sail his ship away or reside with his uncle and cousin in Scotland.

Lily plopped beside him. "It's going to be so cold in London."

"Have you lived here for nearly ten years?" Will asked her.

"No," replied Lily.

"I'm going to freeze," Will told her.

"We haven't even left the Caribbean Sea Will," Alexander said as he played cards with a few mates. "But you are going to freeze."

"It won't be that terrible," Richard said.

Will rolled his eyes. "It's been two days I'm frightened to death already."

"About what?" asked Richard.

"London. Society. Parliament. People. Nobility. Proprietary. Dressing noble," replied Will.

Overhearing the last one, Alexander laughed.

"Will, you're frightening yourself," Richard told him. "Calm down. You have a month to prepare to for it. You'll be fine."

"You're father was nervous his first time attending Court he was sick," noted Alexander.

"That's comforting," Will muttered to himself.

"He didn't spend his childhood in nobility. Once you're introduced to it again it'll become habit once more," said Richard.

"That I believe is my greatest fear. I'm afraid I'll like being noble," Will said.

"Doubt it. I highly doubt that," said Richard. "You're a Pirate Lord. You're going to need yours sea and, unfortunately, you're going to want to break a few rules."

"Most likely," Will told him with a smile.

"I love sailing!" Lily cried suddenly, with a huge smile on her face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw Elizabeth approach. He smiled and took her hand.

"Will, take a look at this," Alexander called.

"What is it?" asked Richard.

"Will," Alexander called, emphasizing Will's name.

Rolling his eyes, Will went to Alexander. He peeked through the spyglass. Confusion passed across his face. He looked again.

"Elizabeth," he called. "Come here."

"Are your eyes poor?" asked Elizabeth as she took the spyglass. She looked through. "Are there many ships with black sails?"

"I've seen and known of only one and I've been on the sea since I was young," Alexander told them.

"The _Black Pearl_," noted Elizabeth.

"That ship has black sails," Will told her.

"Do you think we should help him?" Alexander asked.

"Probably," Will agreed with a sigh. "Though I'm always saving him. He owes me."

"Will, he still owes me money that should have been paid off ten years ago," Alexander said.

"Let's bring him here and demand our payment," said Will.

"I'll agree to that," said Alexander.

Richard was already standing behind them, arms folded and eyes narrow in a glare.

Will and Alexander looked at each other.

Richard did not move from his place at the rail, arms still folded and eyes still narrow in a glare. Which one did he want to kill first? Alexander or Will? His back was turned from the island as he faced the horizon not wanting to see what the two of them were going to do in their so called rescue mission. Knowing his luck, Alexander would be friends with these pirates and ask to sail with them and, in doing so, drag Will who would be followed by Elizabeth. Oh yes, that would defeat everything, but it wouldn't surprise him.

"Father, we're back," said Alexander, his voice hesitant.

"How many did you bring aboard?" Richard asked.

"Just one," replied Alexander.

"What's his name?" asked Richard.

"Jack Sparrow," replied Alexander.

"_Captain. Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Richard turned. "You had to him didn't you. Of all the pirates in the world you had to bring him?"

"You've heard of me?" asked Jack his eyes bright.

"On several matters," said Richard.

Jack smiled, his gold teeth shimmering.

"You owe me Jack. That is the third time I've saved your life," said Will.

"Twice," said Jack.

"Three," insisted Will. "I sprung you from Port Royal prison, your hanging, and now."

Jack raised a finger and opened his mouth. "Oh, that is three."

Will nodded. "Yeah, three."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, facing Alexander. "These are nobles. I can tell."

"Jack, there's something about me you don't know," said Alexander. "Have you heard of a family called Seastone?"

"That really rich and wealthy and powerful family in London that has it's own fleet of ships?" wondered Jack.

"You could say that," said Alexander.

"Are they in relation with the Royal Navy?" asked Jack.

"God no," said Richard.

"Oh, then I like them," Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, my name is Alexander Seastone," said Alexander. "André is just something I use at sea."

Jack burst into laughter. "You a noble? Ah, yes. I can see that. You sitting in the royal courts while they plan to kill pirates. You wearing those ridiculous shoes and attending pathetic dances and dinners and having manners."

He leaned against the rail laughing harder. Seeing no one else was laughing, he slowly stopped then looked at Alexander. "Are you bloody serious?"

"Yes, he is my son. I am Lord Richard Seastone, the commander of my own fleet of ships as you seem to see it," said Richard.

Jack nodded. He turned to Will. "Wot are you doing with them?"

Will attempted to smile at him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Have you heard of William Alexander Jonathan Seastone?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

"What about William Alexander Jonathan Turner?" asked Will.

Jack pointed at Will. "You?"

"Yeah, that's my full name," Will told him. "William Alexander Jonathan Seastone-Turner."

Jack's mouth dropped as he stared at Will with wide eyes. His head tilted to the side.

Will attempted to smile again. "Alexander is my uncle and Richard is my grandfather."

"You're a…ah…a," Jack said trying to spit it out.

"Aye. I was born a Lord of England. Did father ever tell you that he married a Lord's daughter?" said Will.

"He never mentioned it. It does explain why he acted proper all the time though," said Jack. He stuck his tongue out at Will. "You're a Lord. Eww. I thought you were a pirate."

"I am. I'm a Pirate Lord," said Will.

Jack sighed heavily. He turned his head to a crewmember. "That's comforting. I thought he was a real Lord." He turned back to Will. "Who's Piece of Eight do you have then?"

"Jack, I _am_ a real Lord. We call me Pirate Lord because I'm pirate as well as Lord of England," added Will.

Jack whimpered as he looked at Will. He shook his head. "You always did play unfair and you always had to do what was right even if what was right didn't get you what you wanted. You gave your bonnie lass back to Norrington because that was right and you made me come back with you and I was almost hung."

"Jack, I saved you. Remember? By the way, Elizabeth is my wife. I married her four days ago," said Will.

"Wedding? Why wasn't I invited? That's insulting. Your own friend and I wasn't invited," said Jack. He folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from Will.

"There was nothing more than wine Jack. No rum," added Will.

"Oh, no loss then," said Jack, letting his arms hang. "So, can I ask wot you're doing with them?"

"I'm going home," Will told him.

"Home as in London?" asked Jack.

Will nodded. "That's home."

Jack shook Will's hand. "It was nice knowing you."

"Jack. Jack Sparrow as in the one that sacked a Spanish port and vanished from seven agents of the Trading Company?" asked Lily.

"I like her," Jack said.

"She's my sister," Will told him.

"Is there anything else you want to tell poor Captain Sparrow? Any relations to any Kings? Are you going to be King yourself? Do you have your own country? Is your mother still alive then?" asked Jack

"I have my own ship waiting for me in London," said Will.

Jack rolled his eyes. He looked at Lily. "She looks more like your father than you do."

"Obviously," muttered Will.

"Can you help me?" Jack asked suddenly.

"With what?" wondered Will.

Jack fumbled around his person for a piece of folded cloth. He unrolled it and handed it to Will.

"What's this?" Will asked as he looked at it.

"It's a key," replied Jack in a sarcastic impressed tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need help finding a key? You have your compass. Use that," Will told him.

"My compass doesn't work," Jack told him, slumping into a pout.

"Obviously. Jack, it doesn't point north," Will reminded.

"Then how do you get around?" wondered Elizabeth.

Ignoring her, Jack moved closer to Will. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

Will looked out to sea the thought a moment. He shook his head. "Not much. He is the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He's just an old legend anyway."

"No he's not. I've seen him."

All heads turned to Alexander as the quiet conversations between men silenced.

"When?" asked Jack.

"I can't quite recall the exact number. It was close to thirteen years," said Alexander. "He isn't what I thought. He's mutated into an octopus-squid thing and still human. The crew is coral-y and formed into sharks and fishes. The ship just came from the water and disappeared just like that," said Alexander.

"Wot did he want?" asked Jack, curiously as he moved closer to Alexander.

"He wanted to know if I knew you. I told him yes. He said to remind you about his debt in a few years. What is that anyway?" replied Alexander.

Jack slowly brought his right hand behind his back. "It's with the key."

"What does this key do?" asked Will.

"I don't know," replied Jack.

"Then why do you need my help finding it?" wondered Will. "What is the use of looking for a key if you don't know what does."

"I know what it bloody does William. It unlocks things. Keys unlock things. Apparently you don't have the key to unlock your mind it seems," Jack fussed. "I don't know where the thingy it unlocks is and that's why I need you."

Will handed the cloth back to Jack. "Not interested. I wish you well on your venture. I'm going home Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage again. That nearly got me killed last time."

Jack's eyes brightened as he raised both of his forefingers. "Nearly."

"Leave," Will told him.

Jack shrugged. He walked past Will then stopped. He turned his head to Will. "How much do you know about your father?"

"He's dead Jack," Will told him.

"Not quite so much," Jack said.

Will's eyes narrowed in confusion. "My father's _alive_?"

Jack nodded. "I just spoke with him a few months ago."

"Where was he?" asked Will moving closer.

"Davy Jones has your father captive," said Jack as he polished his nails with his sash. "If you help me find the key I'll help you save your dear father."

"Agreed," Will said unexpectedly.

"No!" cried Richard. "Don't do this Will."

"My father is alive. He's being held prisoner by Davy Jones," Will told him. "I have to help him. You said it yourself I should look for my father. He's alive after all. You were right."

Richard pressed his palms against his face. This was worse than what he expected.

"So, you're not coming home then?" asked Lily softly.

"I'll help father then I'll come back. I'll bring him with me and you can meet him. He can be our father again," said Will.

Lily thought about this a moment. A smile widened across her face.

"I'm coming with you," Elizabeth said.

"No!" Both Jack and Will told her simultaneously.

"Don't argue with me Mr. Turner. You know one way or another I'll come," said Elizabeth.

Will shut his eyes as his teeth clenched. "Fine. We'll leave you in Tortuga. Once we know where the key is we'll come for you. Won't we Jack?" Jack looked up, as he wasn't paying attention. Will raised an eyebrow. "Once we know where your key is we'll come for her in Tortuga.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"You are not leaving Elizabeth there alone are you?" asked Richard.

"No," replied Alexander. "I'll stay with her." He turned to Jack. "What do you say?"

"I say I like you André- or rather Alex. Can I call you Alex?" replied Jack.

"Absolutely not," said Richard.

"Obviously I know Jack. I am a pirate father. You know that," said Alexander.

"You are not leaving me Alexander. Will nor Elizabeth are going on this little crusade either," said Richard.

"So you're going to leave my father to suffer and die when I can save him? I thought you wanted me to find my father and bring him home. This is only a small detour on my plans to return home," said Will.

"_Small_?" wondered Richard.

"A month. I'll follow within I a month. I'll be in London one month from when you step on the estate. Alex and Elizabeth and father with me," said Will.

Richard shook his head. "I just got you back Will. Never trust a pirate. Believe me. I would know."

"Pirates have changed from then. I know about you. Alex told me. Pirates are different. You even said it yourself they do what they have to do what is right," said Will. "This is right. If all I have to do is find a key to have my father back in my life then I'll take that opportunity."

"I know someone who probably can tell us something about the key," added Jack, his voice squeaky.

Will pointed at Jack. "He even knows someone. Please. Trust me on this. I'll come home soon with my father."

"Grandfather, please. Let him do this. I've never known who my father is and he's alive. Let Will bring him home," pleaded Lily.

Richard looked at her then Alexander.

"You know I'll be fine. This is the sort of thing I do best. I'll keep an eye on Elizabeth while drinking in Faithful Bride," said Alexander.

"That's not keeping an eye on her," muttered Will to himself.

"She's quite capable of taking care of herself," added Alexander. "I know more a bout pirates than you think."

"Please," pleaded Lily.

Richard looked at each one of them. Elizabeth glared. Alexander nodded and waited for a reply. Lily's eyes were tearing with fear that she would never see her father. Will just looked at him lost, alone, and longing for his father.

"You, pirate," said Richard, pointing at Jack.

"Captain Sparrow my Lord," said Jack, bowing low.

Richard drew a deep breath. His voice trembled as he spoke. "You will keep your word and help my grandson rescue his father after he obtains your key. You will fetch Elizabeth and my son in Tortuga after knowing where this key is. Once Bill is rescued you will directly bring him, Will, Elizabeth, and Alexander to England." A smile widened across Will's face. Richard moved closer to Jack. "If I find you have done anything to them even taken a small detour to bring more supplies aboard the ship, I will track you across the seas and hang you personally."

Jack crossed his heart and pressed his palms together as he cowered back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily cried as she threw her arms around her grandfather's neck.

As Alexander, Elizabeth, and Will dressed in more appropriate clothes, Richard's glare never left Jack Sparrow as he drummed his fingers on the rail.

Jack turned to Lily. "Is he always that terrifying?"

"Usually," Lily said with a nod. "You know father?"

"Aye. He was a good friend of mine before you were born," replied Jack.

"What is he like?" wondered Lily.

Jack shrugged. "It's been too long to tell you luv. I haven't spoken to the captive in a while."

He glanced at Richard again. Shuddering, he turned his attention to Will who ran onto deck as he tucked another knife between his sashes.

"William, come here," called Richard. Will went to him and was led to a quiet place. "You better know what you're doing."

"I promise I do," said Will.

"Do you trust this man?" asked Richard.

"Jack's unpredictable. You can never tell what he's going to do at what moment. Trouble finds him like waves upon shore. He's a pirate," said Will. "He's also a good, honest man. He never goes back on his word."

"I swear to God if he hurts you," began Richard.

"I'd be more worried about him," said Will. "I have my own plans to this to ensure that I get what I want."

"Be careful Will. I don't want to lose you again," Richard said as he brought his arms around Will. "When you find Bill, tell him I told him he is coming back. If he resists, tell him I'll hunt him down and bring him back myself."

"That won't be a problem. All I have to do is mention Lily," said Will.

Richard pushed Will away to kiss his forehead. "You know I love you?"

"I know," said Will. "I know. I'll be back within a month of you. I promise."

"You better," said Richard.

"Thank you for everything," Will said. "I'm sorry we had to part so suddenly, but knowing father is alive and captive-"

"I know. You go find him and bring him home," said Richard.

"Father," Alexander called. Richard went to him. "Can you take Elizabeth and I to Tortuga? It will give Will and Jack more time to discover where the key is."

Richard nodded.

Will went to his sister who stood at the bow. He turned her around to hold her tightly against her. "I hate leaving you alone after we just met, but I know you understand."

"Bring father back," whispered Lily. "Come back home alive."

"I'll be back in a month after you," promised Will. He kissed his sister's cheek just before tears fell upon them.

"Please come back alive. I don't know what I'll do if you die," said Lily.

"You'll do what you did before you knew me. You'll live," said Will. He palmed his sister's cheeks. "I _will_ come back alive little sister. Father and I will walk through that door together and we will be a family. I promise."

Lily nodded. She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Will."

"I love you Lily. I always will," said Will.

"Will, can we go?" Jack's voice asked impatiently.

"Can I say goodbye to my wife Jack?" asked Will. Jack waved his hands to Elizabeth. "Thank you."

Before Elizabeth said anything, Will pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll be in the boat Will," he announced. Will shooed him. "Sleeping most likely," Jack muttered, having a feeling he was going to be there a while.

Will finally released his wife.

Elizabeth was a bit pink from kissing him like that in public. "Be careful Mr. Turner."

"I will Mrs. Turner. Don't kill Alex," said Will.

"Don't worry. I'll hide from her," said Alexander.

Will rolled his eyes at him. He walked backwards as his hands slipped from Elizabeth's. He swung a leg over the rail then turned back to them. He looked directly at his grandfather and sister. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

Lily and Richard nodded. They went to the rail and watched as Jack rowed toward the _Black Pearl_.

"I feel like I'm never going to see him again," said Lily.

"He's a Turner. He has too much of his father in him," Richard told her.

"What does that mean?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," replied Richard. "I just don't know."

They watched as the black sails of the _Black Pearl_ slowly faded into the horizon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Although the great fire in the library was roaring, Richard Seastone still felt the cold. For this time of year the weather was unusual. It was damp. The clouds in the sky were black and thick. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The cold went straight to his bones.

He pulled his robe tighter around him. Gazing into the fire, he shut his book. Instead, he went to stand in front of the window, looking toward the horizon as he had done for seventeen months. He sighed heavily.

"My Lord," announced Edgar. "There is a man and a young woman who wish to speak with you. I have them in the parlor where it is warmer. Quite truthfully, they appear exhausted and rather ill. I have never seen the look of haunt that they have in their eyes."

"Thank you Edgar. I will see to them," said Richard with a nod.

Sighing heavily, he turned back to the horizon for a moment then slowly allowed his feet to lead him to the parlor.

Richard stood in the doorway.

A young woman sat in a chair near the fire, most of her face hidden by her matted hair.

The man stood in front of the fire. His arms were folded on the mantel and face between them.

Both of their clothes were too big. They were quiet and tired.

Richard turned his attention back to the man. Only one person ever stood in front of the fire like that. "Alex?"

Slowly, painfully, and exhausted, Alexander Seastone lifted his head. He slowly turned it to his father.

Richard gasped as his body trembled.

"Father," Alexander whispered as he rushed into his father's arms.

Like a child, he buried his face into his father's neck, softly crying.

"Alex, I thought you were dead. It's been fourteen months. You should have been back thirteen months ago," Richard told him, squeezing Alexander against him.

He pulled his son away to kiss his forehead several times.

Alexander looked at him. He smiled, but only halfway. His face was pale, and he was shivering. He looked weak and exhausted. His eyes were dull and seemed to have seen too much. There was a deep scar beside his left eye beginning on his forehead and ending in the middle of his cheek. Some areas were still stitched.

Richard turned to the woman who looked exactly like Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth Turner nodded her head a few times. Tears continued to highlight moisten the lines on her face. Her eyes were red and sore. Everything about her showed she was in pain.

Richard went to her side. He knelt to press his lips against her forehead. His attention suddenly turned to her lap.

Elizabeth didn't look in her lap. She continued to gaze at the fire as her arms tightened.

"Uncle Alex?"

Alexander whipped around. "Lily," he whispered slumping.

Fourteen-year-old Lily Turner rushed into her uncle's arms.

Alexander shut his eyes as more pain passed across his face.

Seeing Elizabeth, Lily rushed to throw her arms around her. She suddenly pulled away and looked around the room. "You two are back. Will went with you. Father. Where are they?"

Elizabeth choked on her tears as she cried aloud. She covered her mouth.

Alexander shut his eyes, his lip trembling. He shook his head.

"A man and a young woman," Richard noted to himself. Elizabeth and Alexander.

His breath was carried away from him as he collapsed on the couch. He shook his head. Staring into the fire, tears and sadness consumed him. He bawled into his hands.

Alexander sat beside his father, crawled under his arms, and cried into his chest. "Hold me," he pleaded.

Lily looked around. She backed into the wall realizing it too. "They never returned did they?"

"Lily," whispered Elizabeth as she stood. "Your brother found his father."

"Where are they? Will promised he would come back with father. Where are they?" asked Lily, her voice cracking.

"They're alive, in a way, but they can never come on land," said Elizabeth, her words carried off with her lack of breath.

"If they're alive why can't they come back? I want to see my brother again. I want to see my father. Why can't they come back?" Lily asked between choking on her tears.

"Because," said Alexander, sitting up. "Because Will became captain of a different ship and he can't come on land but once every ten years for one day. Bill is staying with him."

"What happened?" asked Richard.

Elizabeth and Alexander looked at each other.

Lily's attention was turned to Elizabeth's arms at the beautiful chest. "What's in that?"

"Your brother's heart," Elizabeth told her, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Lily's eyes narrowed in confusion. She was handed the chest. The chest was impressively light for its impenetrable appearance. She lowered her ear toward the chest. A sharp gasp escaped her as she stood upright, startled by the sound coming from within the metal.


End file.
